The fire of memories
by Mistishi
Summary: PortgasD. Ace, dit les poings ardents, cela vous dit quelque chose ? Le commandant en chef de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, frère du chapeau de paille, pirate connu et craint de tous… Et une certaine Enora ? Non ? Rien ? Alors il est temps pour vous de découvrir leur histoire !
1. Chapter 1

C'est une histoire…

Juste une histoire…

Une histoire entre toi et moi… Une histoire entre nous et les autres…

Une histoire née dans les larmes, ayant grandi sur les flots, s'éteignant dans le sang…

Ace…

Tu m'avais promis que tout irait bien…

Pourtant, tu n'es plus là…

Et je reste seule, figée dans ma douleur, surplombant les ténèbres insondables de ce gouffre, ne sachant plus que faire…

Ace, que dois-je faire à présent ?

Pourquoi ne me reste t il plus que des souvenirs à chérir maintenant ?

Ace… Et s'il restait un dernier espoir… Aussi fou qu'interdit… M'en voudrais tu de le tenter, quitte à en mourir ?

Mais reprenons tout du début, une dernière fois, veux tu bien ?

C'est juste une histoire… juste notre histoire…

Et nous allons vous la compter…

Mot de l'auteur :  
Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici l'introduction de cette fanfiction, très courte certes, mais rassurez vous les chapitres seront bien plus longs ! (pas difficile me direz vous…) J'espère avoir déjà attisé votre curiosité, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le premier chapitre (d'ici quelques jours) ! Bise !


	2. Chapter 2 : raconte moi une histoire

_« Papa, dit, tu me racontes encore une de tes aventures ? Hein, dit ? »_

_L'interpellé, assit nonchalamment sur le bord du petit lit de sa fille, vint passer sa large main balafrée et tannée par le soleil sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant légèrement ses courts cheveux aux couleurs automnales. Il la fixa quelques instants, souriant et silencieux, scrutant le regard améthyste vif de sa chétive enfant. Il pouvait distinguer avec tristesse les lourdes cernes violacées se traçant sournoisement sur sa peau trop pâle, comme accentuées par la lumière vacillante de la bougie les éclairant tous les deux faiblement, les enveloppant dans une bulle à l'écart du monde. Malgré la maladie affaiblissant son frêle corps depuis son plus jeune âge, il émanait de la tendre petite une irrémédiable énergie brillant au fond de ses pupilles insondables, témoignant sans nul doute de sa soif de vivre en dehors de sa chambre, comme tous autres mômes de son âge. L'homme se doutait bien qu'elle dissimulait en son être meurtri un caractère d'autant plus enthousiasmé et fertile que son royaume actuel se limitait à une poignée de mètres carrés, ne pouvant combler les longues heures de ses journées que grâce à la rêverie qu'il alimentait par ses témoignages à chaque retour de mer…_

_« P'pa ! Une histoire !»_

_L'homme fut extirpé de ses pensées par la voix de sa fille s'impatientant au milieu de ses multiples peluches enrubannées, une moue se dessinant sur son visage émacié. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant le comportement de sa progéniture, douce mais impatiente, supportant vaillamment son état sans perdre espoir dans les lendemains. _

_« Enora, il est déjà très tard tu sais. Tu devrais déjà être en train de dormir. Qui plus est, si ta mère apprend que je te raconte encore mes anecdotes, je risque de me faire épiler la moustache, poil après poil… Tu m'imagines, sans moustache ? »_

_Pour mieux illustrer ses dires, il fit gigoter de gauche à droite sa large moustache broussailleuse d'un roux foncé allant avec ses cheveux attachés en catogan, arrachant un éclat de rire cristallin à la petite fille qui s'arrêta cependant très vite, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Son père posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, indiquant ensuite la porte close de sa chambre qu'ils fixèrent tous les deux, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Mais le silence nocturne fut le seul à se faire entendre… Ils laissèrent alors échapper un même soupire de soulagement, le pirate offrant un clin d'œil complice à son unique enfant le gratifiant, en retour, d'un sourire radieux, bien que quelques dents de lait manquaient alors à l'appel. Cette dernière reprit la parole, chuchotant afin de ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention de sa mère, bien plus à cheval que son père sur les heures de coucher._

_« Juste une dernière, papa ! Je suis… »_

_Un bâillement impromptu vint malheureusement couper sa phrase, ne la désarçonnant cependant pas dans son idée._

_« Je suis pas fatiguée. Du tout. »_

_Elle le regarda avec intensité, mais ses paupières se fermant un peu trop souvent trahissaient sa fatigue… _

_« Belle tentative, Enora. Mais je pense qu'il est l'heure pour toi de te coucher et de dormir. Demain, si tu es sage, je te parlerai du monstre marin que nous avons vu lors de notre dernière traversée. Mais à présent, ma p'tite demoiselle, il te faut aller te blottir dans les bras de Morphée. Sinon… Tu ne grandiras jamais… Et je ne pourrai jamais t'amener à bord du navire… »_

_Immédiatement, les sourcils d'Enora s'arquèrent au maximum de leur possibilité, ses yeux s'animant de milles étincelles. D'un coup, elle sauta de ses draps, venant passer ses bras fins autour du cou puissant de son père, provoquant chez lui une immense fierté. Incontestablement, si sa femme venait à apprendre ce qu'il venait de dire à sa petite, il risquait d'encourir ses foudres et ses lancés meurtriers d'objets de cuisine… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir galvaniser devant l'intérêt de sa progéniture pour la piraterie. _

_« A bord du navire de Tonton ? Pour de vrai ? Quand ? Demain ? Tout de suite ? »_

_Il éclata de rire, s'arrêtant en pensant à son épouse endormie qu'il ne fallait pas alerter, reposant le poids plume gigotant à son cou, la reposant dans ses draps pour ne pas que son mal s'empire. _

_« Quand tu seras plus grande, ma fille. Embarquer à bord d'un navire, se n'est pas un jeu. Il faut le faire avec détermination et maturité, en connaissant les risques que cela représente. Pour prendre la mer, il faut que se soit un appel, une nécessité, une évidence. Si tu montes à bord le cœur chargé de regrets et de peurs, l'océan ne t'acceptera pas. C'est pour ça qu'il te faut attendre. Un jour, tu seras grande et rétablie, ton cœur et ton âme se seront nourris de toutes tes expériences et alors, seulement, tu sauras où est ta place. Si elle est sur un navire, voguant sur les flots, alors je serai là pour t'accueillir son notre bateau… mais en attendant, il est l'heure pour toi de rejoindre le royaume des songes. »_

_Doucement, il vint déposer un baiser sur son front, remontant affectueusement les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Il se saisit ensuite du bougeoir dont la bougie était à moitié consumée quand sa fille l'interpella doucement une dernière fois, ses paupières tombant de fatigue._

_« Tu m'attendras jusqu'à là, hein, papa ? »_

_L'homme se pencha vers elle, lui ébouriffant une nouvelle fois els cheveux, le sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres contrastant avec le sérieux animant ses yeux verts._

_« Toujours Enora… Et cela, même si je ne suis plus là. Je demeurerai dans le vent encerclant les mers, pour toujours être à tes cotés. A présent, bonne nuit, ma fille. Puisse tes rêves être aussi grands que l'azur des océans… »_

_Puis il souffla la bougie, faisant s'abattre sur eux un rideau implacable de ténèbres et de silence…_

Doucement, Enora rouvrit les paupières, laissant la lumière éclatante du soleil se reflétant sur l'océan l'aveugler quelques instants, faible prix à payer pour ensuite découvrir un paysage s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle laissa échapper un faible soupire, resserrant contre sa poitrine le bouquet de pensées bleu marine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Chaque année, elle venait ici, en haut de cette falaise surplombant la mer qu'il avait toujours tant aimée, s'abattant en elle avec une sorte de violence qu'elle avait depuis son enfance trouvé fascinante. Chaque année, depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, elle restait là, pendant un long moment qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à quantifier, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son père… Une semaine après cette conversation qu'ils avaient eut, il était reparti en mer… Mais cette fois ci, il n'était jamais revenu…

Alors, chaque année, elle venait ici, demeurant silencieuse, balayée par ce vent qui portait, depuis, l'âme de son père … Elle savait que, même s'il n'était plus là, il l'avait vu grandir, enfin récupérer des forces et commencer à vivre sa vie au lieu de la rêver depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre… Cependant, il y avait encore toute une partie de ses désirs qui demeuraient encore au stade de chimères… Jamais encore elle n'avait pu prendre la mer, repoussant toujours cette décision pour diverses raisons… Mais bientôt, elle en était certaine, son tour viendrait… Doucement, elle s'approcha du bord de la falaise, encrant son regard dans l'horizon, hésitant quelques secondes encore avant de jeter les fleurs qu'elle tenait au large, les regardant s'éloigner, emportées par la puissante brise, vers l'azur infini…

« Papa… Attend moi encore un peu… Bientôt tu pourras souffler les voiles du navire sur lequel je serai… je te le promets… »

Mot de l'auteur :  
Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic, un flash back, vous permettant de découvrir un peu Enora ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ace arrivera dès le prochain chapitre )  
Petite précision : dans le langage des fleurs, les pensées bleu marine sont les fleurs représentant le souvenir d'un attachement, la perte… Voilà pour l'explication florale !  
J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !  
A très vite pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3 : rencontre virevoltante

Quelle effervescence ! Jamais la ville ne lui avait semblait aussi fébrile, aussi loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire… Partout des rubans, des gerbes de fleurs multicolores, de grands réceptacles d'étain lourdement décorés où dormait du combustible pour éclairer les ruelles lors de la fête, comme en plein jour… Des estrades avaient poussées sur presque toutes les places, attendant stoïquement l'arrivée des musiciens et des danseurs, remplaçaient, pour l'heure, par les ouvriers trimant avec emphase afin de tout terminer avant le crépuscule approchant à grands pas. La plus part des habitants de cette petite ville du nouveau monde, surtout connue pour ses festivités innombrables au cours de l'année, avaient déjà revêtis leurs plus beaux habits et affichés, enfants comme adultes, une impatience communicative.

Enora, accoudée au rebord de cette fenêtre où elle avait autrefois tant guetté la vie qui s'écoulait sans elle, regardait l'agitation frénétique prenant place dans sa ruelle, amusée et aussi excitée que le reste de la population. Il fallait avouer que cette fête improvisée avait de quoi surprendre même des gens aussi habitués à festoyer en toute occasion qu'eux… Au fond, se n'était pas tous les jours que le navire de Barbe Blanche venait accoster non loin du port… A cette pensée, la demoiselle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se penchant dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre, s'agrippant au rebord de bois afin de conserver un équilibre précaire l'empêchant de tomber sur les pavés l'attendant deux étages en dessous afin de distinguer, au bout de la ville l'immense masse blanche se détachant de la mer azure, se dressant, majestueuse, dans le ciel, comme pour témoigner de la puissance de son capitaine. Jamais elle n'avait vu un navire aussi grand… Incontestablement, c'était impressionnant. Malgré la distance la séparant du port, le bateau lui semblait déjà être titanesque. Alors vu de près…

« Enora ! Es tu devenue folle ? Tu vas te tuer à te pencher ainsi ! Rentre immédiatement ! »

A ces mots, la jeune fille sursauta, manquant effectivement de perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait conservé, se rattrapant en catastrophe. Elle laissa choir son regard améthyste jusqu'à la porte de sa maison se trouvant deux étages plus bas, découvrant la silhouette de sa mère, ses cheveux de neige relevé en un chignon caractéristique. Elle regardait sa fille avec un air qui aurait pu paraitre sévère à tous observateurs extérieurs, mais la demoiselle savait ce qui se passait derrière ces yeux d'un marron insondable. Sa mère était un médecin émérite, une femme dure mais juste ayant passé sa vie à tenter de soigner les pirates revenants plus ou moins amochés de leurs périples, ayant poussé le vice jusqu'à en épouser un, vivant dès lors dans la crainte de ne jamais le voir revenir… Qui plus était, elle n'avait eut qu'une enfant, elle, qui avait passé sa jeunesse alitée et souffreteuse, lui apportant une quantité d'inquiétudes phénoménale. Puis son père était mort, emportant avec lui les disputes faussement colériques, les rires et la couleur des cheveux de sa mère… Dès lors, elle n'avait eut de cesse de vouloir la protéger, trop même, et surtout de vouloir l'éloigner du monde de la piraterie. Elle avait vu tant de familles endeuillées durant ses années de pratiques médicales, tant de douleurs, de blessures, de morts… Avant d'elle-même connaitre cette tragédie. Enora parvenait parfaitement à comprendre les appréhensions de sa mère, bien que sa tendance à l'étouffer par sa protection excessive parvenait parfois à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle était à présent, en plus de son oncle, sa seule famille. Incontestablement, elle était l'une des raisons l'ayant jusqu'alors fait repousser indéfiniment son départ en mer… Mais tout arrivant à point à qui savait attendre, la demoiselle avait décrété qu'elle réussirait un jour à faire entendre raison à cette femme rigoureuse et à obtenir, si se n'était son consentement, au moins l'acceptation de son projet de vie…

En attendant, la jeune fille profitait de sa vie nouvellement récupérée, profitant de la moindre occasion pour aller festoyer dans les quartiers animés de la ville (où venaient beaucoup de pirates de passage, au grand damne de sa mère). Elle était animée d'une sorte d'euphorie candide, ayant été trop longtemps isolée du reste du monde, lui donnant une attitude parfois un peu cavalière, parfois un peu timide, mais toujours maladroite, lui ayant attirée la sympathie de quelques habitués de son âge. De plus, bien que son père et son oncle ne fussent pas de grands pirates comme ceux de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils étaient des hommes bons et connus des habitants, lui assurant une relative 'sécurité' lors de ses sorties nocturnes.

Et c'était un bien, car sa stature ne lui permettrait assurément pas de se défendre en cas de problèmes. Les années de maladies avaient laissée des séquelles tenaces, dont une minceur un peu trop poussée à son gout et une faiblesse musculaire évidente. Cependant, comparativement à une période qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir oublier, elle ressemblait déjà plus à une jeune femme de 17 ans qu'à un cadavre en sursit… Elle avait pu, depuis quelques années, laisser de nouveau pousser ses cheveux d'automne, redevenus assez résistants pour survivre à une longueur dépassant une vingtaine de centimètres. A présent, elle arborait une longue chevelure s'arrêtant au milieu de ses omoplates, ne sachant cependant pas toujours quoi en faire, peu habituer à avoir une telle masse à coiffer. Du coup, les expérimentations capillaires allaient bon train, pour le plus grand désarroi de sa mère… Cette dernière l'avait d'ailleurs rejoint dans sa chambre, parlant dans un monologue auquel la jeune fille ne prêtait nullement attention, bien trop concentrée sur le choix de sa tenue de ce soir… Finalement, la demoiselle extirpa de ses armoire une jupe terre brulée flottante ainsi qu'un court haut s'arrêtant sous la poitrine, aux motifs ethniques décorés de minuscules perles argentées. Elle comptait bien aller danser avec ses amies sur la place centrale, autant être joliment vêtue…

« Enora ? Enora, tu m'écoutes ? Tu ne comptes pas, tout de même, te contenter de ce… bandeau, j'espère ? »

L'interpellée se retourna vers la femme lui faisant face, un fin sourcil arqué en signe d'une désapprobation totale et absolue. A cela, Enora se contenta d'afficher une moue boudeuse, avant de répondre par l'argument le moins efficace du monde...

« Mais m'maaaaaaaan ! »

Cette dernière claqua sa langue, rejetant l'argumentation défaillante de sa fille ayant croisé les bras sur son ventre, visiblement contrariée. Elle alla cherche un long voile noir dans un des placards de son enfant, venant le déposer sur son épaule, victorieuse.

« Une jeune fille ne doit pas s'exprimer comme cela, Enora. Avec ceci, cela sera plus acceptable. Et ne fais pas ta tête de cochon, je suis déjà gentille de te laisser aller à cette… fête. »

« Tu ne comptes pas y faire au moins un tour ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Voir des gens ivres danser d'une façon approximative à moitié nus ? »

Les deux femmes soutirent leur regard quelques secondes, cette dernière phrase étant quelque peu chargée de sous entendant s'attaquant aux pratiques sociales un peu excessive de la grande adolescente. Finalement, se fut Enora qui brisa le contact visuel, allant se réfugier derrière un paravent afin de se changer, grommelant dans sa barbe. Sa mère reprit finalement la parole.

« Je trouve cette fête presque… déplacée. La seule raison expliquant la présence de ce monstrueux navire ici, c'est le fruit du démon qu'à trouver ton oncle, et rien d'autre. Ils sont ici par intérêt, il n'y a rien de glorieux là dedans… »

« Tu vois tout en noir, M'man. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient là justement parce que d'autres pirates veulent voler le fruit de Tonton, pour le protéger. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ont un code d'honneur, ils ne s'en prendraient pas à lui. Il a risqué sa vie pour trouver ce truc !»

Le médecin eut un rire mauvais, prouvant le peu de crédit qu'elle accordait aux dires utopistes de sa fille. Enora ressorti de sa cachette, le voile imposé par sa mère noué à la taille, déclenchant un haussement d'épaule désapprobateur de sa part.

« Ce truc, comme tu dis, est recherché par tous les pirates pour la puissance qu'il apporte. Les pirates sont avides de pouvoirs, ils ne se gêneront pas pour le lui dérober, de grés ou de force ! Et c'est pour cela que je vais immédiatement me rendre chez lui, avant que ces hurluberlus ne viennent le voir. Ton oncle a beaucoup souffert au court de cette traversée, il n'est pas en état de discuter ou de marchander, ni même de se défendre ! »

« Et tu crois que tu les en dissuaderas, s'ils veulent obtenir ce fruit ? »

La cinquantenaire toisa sa fille, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le regardant avec une fierté presque palpable.

« Je connais ce genre d'individus, je sais comment m'en faire respecter. »

Enora afficha une moue peu convaincue à son tour, dénouant nonchalamment un nœud dans ses cheveux libres. Son esprit était irrémédiablement happé par les premières notes de musique résonnant dans les ruelles alors que le soleil plongeait dans l'horizon, enflammant la ville dans sa lumière flamboyante. Il était l'heure d'y aller…

« Bon, M'man, j'ai confiance en toi, essaie de mordre personne par contre, ça ne se fait pas… »

« Jeune fille, je te conseille d'oublier cette insolence, ça ne sied pas à une jeune fille… et tache de revenir dans un état respectable ce soir. Au fait, nous dormirons chez ton oncle, pour plus de sécurité pour lui. Ne te trompe pas d'adresse…»

« Oui, mère… Bonne soirée… Bonsoir à tonton ! »

Sans attendre son reste, la demoiselle bondit joyeusement hors de la pièce, dévalant les escaliers en quelques sauts, ne prêtant plus attention aux dernières recommandations de sa mère. Elle sortit de la maison telle un diable de sa boite, s'élançant en courant à travers les ruelles, sa jupe flottant dans son sillage. Arrivée à mi chemin, elle dut cependant faire une pause, totalement à bout de souffle, maudissant son corps encore trop faible et décidant de faire le reste du chemin en marchant simplement pour ne pas arriver déjà décomposée avant même le début réel des festivités. Plus elle s'approchait de la place centrale, plus la densité humaine augmentait, exigeant d'elle de savantes ondulations pour continuer à progresser. Après de longues minutes de bataille acharnée, la demoiselle parvint enfin à son but : l'estrade principale ! Le groupe faisant l'ouverture était déjà en place mais la demoiselle repéra facilement ses amies non loin. En effet, en cette heure encore peu avancée de la soirée, les danseurs se faisaient inexistants, créant une zone circulaire de vide entre les musiciens et la foule massée près des échoppes et des bars, tous complets. Sans hésiter, Enora traversa cette zone déserte, bientôt aperçue par ses compagnes de soirée déjà assez joyeuses, l'interpellant à (très) haute et intelligible voix.

« ENORA ! ICI, ICI ! »

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en entendant ce 'discret' appel, faisant instantanément monter le feu aux joues de la demoiselle. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres jeunes filles, les salutations allant bon train, ainsi que les commentaires sur les dernières rumeurs de la soirée.

« Les marins de Barbe Blanche ont déjà débarqué parait il ! »

« Enora, je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas allée chez ton oncle pour pouvoir les voir ! »

« Non, ma mère s'y trouve aussi, je préfère rester ici pour le moment… Quoi que, vu l'animation, il y aurait peut être eut plus d'actions là bas finalement… »

Un hochement de tête approbateur fit le tour du petit groupe qui se retourna vers les musiciens quelque peu esseulés sur leur estrade. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'extravagant culot de Malika, une blonde aux yeux d'azur n'ayant peur de rien, surtout pas du ridicule.

« Allez, on va danser ! »

« Quoi ? »

Le reste du groupe (3 filles, Enora comprise) répondit à l'unisson, quelque peu intimidée par l'intensité du vide se dressant devant elle.

« Un peu de courage, que diable ! Ces pauvres jeunes hommes qui jouent tous seuls… C'est un devoir citoyen que de les soutenir ! Et puis, faut donner l'exemple !»

« J'avoue être… un rien septique… »

Hélas, n'écoutant plus les arguments des réfractaires, Malika se saisit du poignet d'Enora ainsi que de celui de Sori, elle-même entrainant Fara à sa suite, les amenant toutes les 4 plus en avant dans le cercle vide.

De nombreux de regards se braquèrent alors sur les demoiselles, intrigués par le manège prenant place. Les joues d'Enora virèrent rapidement au pourpre et elle tenta de se dissimuler en ramenant ses longs cheveux en avant. Cependant, l'instigatrice de ce stratagème n'en avait pas finit avec elle, l'empoignant une nouvelle fois, la faisant avancer encore de quelques pas au milieu de la zone de danse, la mettant clairement en avant, parlant de nouveau avec une voix dont elle ne devait pas se douter de la portée...

« Alleeez, Enora ! C'est grâce à ta famille que l'équipe de Barbe Blanche est là, faut que t'ouvres la danse cocotte ! »

Le gibier de potence ainsi désignée lança un regard entre le désespoir et la fureur assassine à son amie, balayant ensuite la foule sans vraiment la voir, perdue entre visage familier et têtes inconnues, expirant pour se redonner consistance. Malika, s'étant visiblement nommée chef de cérémonie de cette humiliation publique, cria aux musiciens de jouer un air traditionnel, accompagnant de toute façon l'une des seules danses qu'elle connaissait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté sa mère et de ne pas avoir été assez assidue aux cours de danse aux quels elle l'avait inscrite…

Cependant, quitte à être là, autant assumer. Le vent balaya la place, lui redonnant courage. Jamais elle n'avait pas faire une telle chose du vivant de son père, alors autant le faire avec autant de conviction que possible. Il aurait certainement trouvé ça amusant, lui… Alors que les notes commençaient à s'élever dans les aires, la demoiselle rassembla sa concentration, rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière, cherchant dans la foule un point d'encrage à son regard…

Se fut alors qu'elle les vu… leurs visages lui parurent dans un premier temps étrangement familiers, alors qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais les avoir croisé auparavant. Puis vint le déclic : elle les avait déjà observés à de nombreuses reprises, sur des avis de recherches pour les pirates dont les têtes étaient mises à prix... L'équipage de Barbe Blanche… La mémoire des noms n'avait jamais été son fort, mais elle pouvait reconnaitre leurs traits d'après les photos prises par la Marine. Il s'agissait, si elle ne se trompait pas, de trois des commandants de l'empereur des pirates. Le premier était un grand blond, arborant une coupe en banane et un bouc brun, un sourire délicat s'étalant sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air jovial rassurant. Le second était de la même taille que le premier, le crâne rasé à l'exception d'une poignée de cheveux d'un blond presque platine. Sa poitrine était ornée d'un tatouage bleu à l'effigie de leur chef. Et le dernier… le simple fait de le regarder fit rater un battement à son cœur… D'apparence, il était le plus petit des trois, mais son aura n'en était pas moindre, au contraire. Ses cheveux bruns mi longs encadré en ondulant son visage aux traits francs et délicats, ses yeux sombres surplombant de légères taches de rousseur. Il était torse nu, un collier d'épaisses perles couleur grenat soulignant ses clavicules saillantes. Il portait sur son bras gauche un étrange tatouage où étaient écrites quatre lettres : A.S.C.E, dont le S était barré d'une croix… Il émanait de lui quelque chose de complexe, plus encore que pour ses deux camarades… Quelque chose de funambule que la demoiselle aurait eut du mal à décrire avec des mots… Mais qui, irrémédiablement, lui paraissait fascinant…

Ne pouvant plus reculer, la demoiselle décréta qu'il lui fallait boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie… Enora se redressa un peu avant de faire une révérence, écartant ses longs bras nus en croix, prenant la parole malgré la chaleur imprégnant ses joues.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… Bienvenue aux festivités en l'honneur de l'équipage du Capitaine Barbe Blanche ! Puissiez-vous vous divertir ! Et maintenant… place à la danse ! »

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur les notes de musiques résonnant dans la place, entamant les pas ondulants de cette prestation qu'elle connaissait heureusement par cœur, sachant que c'était l'une des seules qu'elle s'était donnée la peine d'apprendre. Lentement, le tempo s'accéléra, entrainant l'apparition de figures plus virevoltantes dans la chorégraphie, faisant flotter haut sur les jambes d'Enora sa jupe ocre contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau trop peu exposée au soleil. Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux, commençant à être plus détendue et à l'aise, le plus dur ayant toujours été de se lancer… Elle affichait un sourire amusé face à sa propre situation, fixant de son regard améthyste les trois pirates du grand capitaine, se demandant qui ils étaient réellement derrière les lourdes primes qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules puissantes. La lumière sanglante du crépuscule embrassait la place, donnant à la scène une dimension quelque peu sur réaliste, donnant des ailes à la demoiselle. Elle se dépensait sans compter, exécutant avec emphase cet hymne tournoyant à la joie de vivre, sentant cependant son corps commencer à pâtir de l'effort inhabituel auquel elle se livrait. Quand arriva le refrain marquant la moitié de la musique, ses trois amies restées jusqu'alors en retrait la rejoignirent, la soulageant légèrement de ne plus être le centre d'intérêt de la foule. Elles s'échangèrent un regard complice, souriantes, reprenant toutes ensembles la chorégraphie, rapidement rejointes par quelques autres jeunes filles se trouvant dans la foule.

Quand la musique prit fin, le silence flotta quelques secondes sur la place, rapidement remplacée par une vague d'applaudissements félicitant tout autant les musiciens que les danseuses improvisées. Enora rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière, légèrement à bout de souffle, virevoltant une dernière fois en faisant tournoyer sa jupe, s'inclinant en une élégante révérence. Un homme l'interpella alors, la faisant se retourner dans sa direction, vieux loup de mer ne connaissant que trop bien sa famille, lui arrachant un éclat de rire cristallin en entendant ses dires.

« Enora ! Ta mère sait que tu es là ? Tu vas finir enfermée à double tour chez toi si elle l'apprend ! »

« Pas de soucis, je prend le risque, Nortan ! Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter ce soir…»

« Hum, excusez-moi… »

La jeune femme porta son attention sur la voix s'adressant à elle, tombant alors nez à nez avec les trois pirates qu'elle avait repéré tout à l'heure, se trouvant quelque peu prise de court. Ils la surplombaient tous d'une bonne vingtaine de centaines, bien plus impressionnants encore qu'ils ne le laissaient paraitre au premier apport. C'était celui qui portait un bouc brun qui lui avait adressé la parole d'une voix chantante, toujours ce même sourire rassurant encré aux lèvres. La demoiselle mit une poignée de secondes à reprendre contenance, leur adressant à son tour un sourire, ne voulant pas se laisser démonter et paraitre totalement niaise…

« Oui ? Puis je vous aider en quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien en réalité nous venions juste vous remercier pour cet accueil, ça fait chaud au cœur. »

La demoiselle le fixa, incrédule, avant de pouffer légèrement de rire.

« Ne me remerciez pas pour cette piètre performance, l'intention y était mais la réalisation… nécessitait incontestablement encore du boulot… »

« Ne soyez pas trop dure envers vous-même, demoiselle, vous virevoltiez à merveille. »

Une légère rougeur vint éclore sur les pommettes de la jeune fille, remettant ses cheveux en arrière afin de dissimuler sa gêne.

« Eh bien… merci à vous. »

« J'ai une dernière question par contre… Votre amie a dit une chose intrigante tout à l'heure. Comme quoi notre venue ici aurait un rapport avec votre famille. »

« Ah, ça… Et réalité, je suis la nièce de l'homme ayant trouvé le fruit du démon. C'est pour cela qu'elle a dit ça… »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

La demoiselle hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Je m'appelle Enora Waterfall, Warner est mon oncle. »

Les trois pirates assimilèrent l'information, son interlocuteur toujours aussi souriant prenant en main les présentations d'usage.

« Enchanté, Enora. Je me présente, Satch, commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Voici Marco, commandant de la première flotte, et Ace, commandant de la seconde. »

Les deux intéressés lui adressèrent une brève salutation à laquelle elle répondit, puis le dénommé Marco prit la parole à son tour.

« C'est un coup de chance de tomber sur toi, nous devons justement nous rendre chez ton oncle pour discuter avec lui… »

Une grimace traversa le visage de la jeune fille, les alertant quelque peu.

« Cela pose t il problème ? » questionna Satch.

« Eh bien… Je peux évidemment vous y conduire, mais vous risquez, à plus de cent trente pourcent de chance, d'y aller pour rien… Vous ne passerez certainement pas ce soir le seuil de la porte… »

Ace fronça les sourcils, la ride du lion se dessinant au milieu de son front, visiblement surpris par cette affirmation.

« Pourquoi donc ? Ton oncle ne nous accueillera pas ?»

« Hummm… Mon oncle est actuellement alité, il a souffert de profondes blessures lors de sa traversée… mais se n'est pas lui le problème. »

« Qui donc, alors ?… »

Enora gigota légèrement sur place, mal à l'aise de devoir avouer le comportement réfractaire de sa mère, intriguant un peu plus les commandants.

« … Il y a un cerbère à l'entrée de la maison de mon oncle, il n'acceptera jamais que vous lui parliez ce soir. »

Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux, incrédules, Marco tentant d'en savoir plus.

« Un… cerbère… ? »

« Hummm… Oui… Enfin pire que ça, encore… C'est ma mère… Et croyez moi, elle saurait faire trembler tous les monstres marins du nouveau monde… elle ne vous laissera pas rentrer. Même Barbe Blanche en personne ne parviendrait pas à franchir le seuil de cette maison, maintenant qu'elle en a décidé ainsi. »

Ils la fixèrent, quelque peu dubitatifs, faisant rougir la demoiselle au possible.

« C'est vrai ! Si vous souhaitez tenter votre chance, je veux bien vous y amener… Mais le mieux pouvez espérer, c'est de vous faire claquer la porte au nez. Au pire… Elle est très doué au lancé de casseroles… »

Satch caressa pensivement son bouc, cherchant apparemment la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

« Cela ne te dérangerait pas de nous y conduire malgré tout ? Sait-on jamais… Au pire, Ace a toujours eut la côte avec les mères, nous le mettrons en tête de file… »

« Comment ? »

L'intéressé ne paraissait pas convaincu par cette idée, trouvant cependant l'approbation de Marco qui hochait affirmativement du chef. La scène fit légèrement pouffer de rire Enora qui n'imaginait pas qu'ils pourraient se comporter ainsi, aussi… naturellement. Ace porta son regard d'encre sur elle, qu'elle soutint au mieux, semblant chercher un quelconque soutient de sa part. Hélas, elle ne put rien lui offrir d'autre qu'un regard plein de compassion.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer… ça fait 17 ans que je la côtoie et elle n'a jamais encore tué personne volontairement… Enfin… pas à ma connaissance… »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un profond soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux, se grattant légèrement le crâne… Peut être pensait il déjà à la bosse qu'il risquait d'avoir si une poêle venait à s'y abattre… Assurément, c'était un trio aussi étonnant qu'attachant… Satch reprit la parole, extirpant la demoiselle de ses pensées.

« Bien… Et si nous y allions, Enora ? »

Mot de l'auteur :  
Bonjour tout le monde ! Une nuit d'insomnie m'a permis de faire ce deuxième chapitre rapidement… Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Les personnages sont à présents en place, l'action, à proprement parler, arrivera dès le prochain chapitre ! Et je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas (ou le moins possible, je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'éviter!) de clichés Mary Sue !  
Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à m'indiquer votre ressenti par rapport à l'histoire mais aussi par rapport au rythme des chapitres, comme ça, s'il y a des soucis, j'essaierai d'y remédier !  
rendez vous très vite pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera plein de rebondissements… Bon dimanche à tous !


	4. Chapter 4: quand tout bascule

Remonter à contre courant de la foule s'avéra être bien plus compliqué que de parvenir à la grande place. Le soir étant tombé, une grande partie des villageois avait quitté leur foyer, envahissant les ruelles étroites en se dirigeant vers le port. Son oncle, lui, habitait une petite maison dans les hauteurs de la ville, à une vingtaine de minutes de leur point de départ. La distance à parcourir n'était certes pas énorme, mais la densité de la foule les encerclant rendait incontestablement la progression de la frêle jeune fille difficile. Rapidement, Satch lui proposa galamment de prendre la tête du petit groupe qu'ils formaient tous les quatre, sa haute stature lui permettant de s'imposer bien plus aisément qu'elle. Enora accepta, profitant de son sillage afin de marcher sans trop se faire bousculer, lui indiquant les rues à prendre.

Durant le trajet, les trois hommes discutèrent un peu avec elle, bien que la tâche fût complexifiée au possible à cause du joyeux vacarme environnant. Ils lui expliquèrent spontanément la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient converser avec son oncle, la confortant dans l'idée qu'elle se faisait du fameux équipage de Barbe Blanche. En effet, comme elle l'avait supposé plus tôt dans la journée lors de la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec sa mère, leur but était avant tout de connaitre les intentions de son parent concernant le fruit du démon qu'il avait trouvé, lui proposant un échange dans le cas où il ne voudrait pas s'en servir. Dans tous les cas, ils désiraient également le prévenir des risques que représentait la possession d'un tel fruit non utilisé, pouvant attirer la convoitise de gens mal intentionnés.

« Parfois, les personnes trouvant un fruit du démon préfèrent ne pas le manger eux même, jugeant qu'ils sont trop vieux, pas assez ambitieux, ou incapables d'assumer les pouvoirs qu'il confère… » lui expliqua Marco, marchant à ses cotés.

« Ou bien parce que, simplement, ils n'en ont ni l'utilité, ni l'envie. Pourquoi porter un si lourd fardeau, et perdre la faculté de nager, si on n'a pas un but motivant de tels sacrifices ? » compléta Satch, jetant un regard pardessus son épaule.

Enora parut surprise, ralentissant une fraction de seconde ses pas, reprenant son rythme rapidement pour ne pas se faire devancer. Cette révélation lui rappelait les histoires que lui racontait son père autrefois, provoquant une fascination sans borne. Il lui parut, alors qu'elle prenait la parole, sentir dans ses intonations cette même énergie candide qui l'animait en ce temps là, demandant à en savoir toujours plus sur ces contes semblant si proche de la réalité…

« Alors c'est vrai ? Les personnes ayant mangé un fruit du démon ne peuvent plus nager ? »

« Nop. C'est le prix à payer pour obtenir le pouvoir du fruit. Et, franchement, ça peut être très ennuyeux parfois… » expliqua Ace.

A peine eut il prononcé cette phrase que Marco enchaina.

« Ça, c'est sur, tu peux le dire, Ace ! Vu le nombre de fois où tu es tombé par-dessus bord quant tu es arrivé sur le Mobidick ! »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir commun, Satch et Marco éclatèrent de rire, faisant apparaitre sur le minois de l'intéressé une moue boudeuse somme toute adorable, trahissant quelque part la jeunesse qui était toujours la sienne malgré sa réputation mondiale.

« Ah, ah, ah. C'est tordant les mecs, vraiment ! »

« Allez, Ace, fait pas ton grognon ! Avoue que tu as goutté à l'eau salée un certain nombre de fois ! »

Le brun détourna le regard du reste du groupe, maugréant en silence, intriguant la demoiselle qui aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle résista quelques instants à son envie irrépressible de questionner les membres du groupe à ce sujet, se répétant en boucle le credo de sa mère disant que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Hélas elle ne pu retenir son désir de savoir de quoi il en retournait bien longtemps, l'avertissement maternel fondant dans son esprit aussi vite que la neige soumise au soleil ardent de son implacable envie d'en connaitre d'avantage à leur sujet.

« Mais… pourquoi ? C'était une sorte de bizutage ? »

Les deux blonds se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence à ces mots avant d'éclater d'un rire aussi puissant que complice, faisant naitre une légère rougeur sur les joues du cadet de la bande, visiblement mal à l'aise. Finalement, il accéléra le pas, s'éloignant peu à peu du groupe avant de s'arrêter, boudant ainsi officiellement. Satch essuya une larme ayant perlé à son œil à force de s'esclaffer, reprenant son souffle, s'arrêtant afin d'être à la hauteur de la demoiselle totalement paniquée à l'idée d'avoir blessé le commandant de la seconde flotte en remuant un souvenir qu'il aurait voulu oublier. L'homme au bouc sentit son malaise, tentant de la rassurer dans l'instant.

«Ne t'en fais pas, Enora, ça va lui passer. C'est juste qu'au début… il était plus venu avec l'intention de tuer Père que de devenir son fils… Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Maintenant, c'est un membre éminent de la famille, pas vrai, Ace ? »

L'interpellé jeta un regard noir en arrière, reprenant sa marche solitaire au milieu de la foule. La jeune fille en ressentit un certain pincement au cœur, s'en voulant d'avoir été trop curieuse… Quelques part dans son crâne, il lui semblait percevoir le haussement de sourcil victorieux de sa mère dont elle aurait dû, peut être, écouter les conseils…

« Je l'ai mis en colère je crois… »

Marco la dévisagea quelques secondes, scrutant l'air triste alourdissant ses yeux améthyste, avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos, lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait toujours la tête quand on lui remémore cette période. Il en a un peu honte, c'était un peu sa période de crise d'ado, va-t-on dire…C'est rien contre toi. »

Enora adressa un faible sourire au blond, essayant de se convaincre qu'il disait la vérité. Satch porta son regard sur le dos tatoué de son coéquipier à présent assez loin d'eux dans la ruelle, une légèrement moue s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

«Par contre, il ne devrait pas partir comme ça devant, sans connaitre le chemin. Il va dans la bonne direction au moins ? »

« Non. Il faut aller à gauche, par là. » dit elle doucement.

Soudain, une idée jaillit dans son esprit, lui indiquant que c'était là une chance de s'excuser au près du jeune homme pour son indélicatesse. Reprenant instantanément du poil de la bête, ravie de pouvoir effacer sa faute, la demoiselle reprit la parole, bien plus énergique que pour sa phrase précédente.

« Attendez, je vais le chercher ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille s'élança dans la foule, se frayant un chemin entre les villageois euphoriques, parcourant laborieusement la distance la séparant du commandant. Elle tenta de l'interpeller, mais sa voix se perdait dans le brouhaha les encerclant de toute part, ne l'atteignant pas. Elle accéléra alors encore un peu plus le pas, n'étant plus qu'à un mère ou deux de lui. Elle essaya alors de lui attraper le poignet, se penchant en avant, mais quelqu'un la bouscula alors, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba en avant, poussant un petit cri de surprise, allant s'abattre purement et simplement sur le dos du jeune homme, son nez heurtant l'une de ses omoplates. Ace, également surpris par cette bousculade inattendue, stoppa évidemment net sa marche, se retournant pour découvrir la demoiselle se massant doucement son nez endolori, une main toujours posée sur sa peau à la chaleur étonnamment élevée.

Face au regard insondable du pirate, ainsi qu'à sa position quelque peu incongrue, Enora sentit irrémédiablement le feu lui monter aux joues, lui faisant perdre le peu de contenance qui lui restait encore.

« Je… Tu… enfin… c'est pas le bon chemin. »

Dans son esprit, la jeune fille s'imaginait volontiers se jetant du haut d'une falaise tant elle se sentait ridicule. Ace la fixait toujours, totalement radoucis.

« Ah, pardon. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, ça va ? Excuse ma réaction, mais ces idiots savent comment me faire démarrer… »

Enora secoua doucement la tête de façon négative, tachant de reprendre la plus vite possible un semblant d'assurance.

« Non, c'est rien… C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je suis indiscrète parfois… souvent… enfin… presque tout le temps en fait… Pardon pour ça. »

Elle gigota quelque peu sur place, baissant légèrement la tête, le fixant par-dessous ses longs cils. Il lui adressa alors un large sourire, faisant rater un battement à son cœur. Irrémédiablement, ce garçon avait quelque chose… de particulier.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons. Retournons donc au près des énergumènes, ils doivent s'impatienter. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le commandant repartit dans le sens opposé, s'arrêtant quelques pas plus loin, l'attendant. Reprenant ses esprits, la demoiselle le rejoignit au milieu de la foule compacte la ballotant quelque peu. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le fixa, pouvant constater qu'il portait sur elle un regard enveloppant et protecteur.

« Faut t'imposer, tu sais. Sinon, tu finiras happée par la foule un de ces jours ! »

Enora soupira légèrement, haussant un peu les épaules, venant entortiller une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, tic nerveux ayant le don de rendre totalement folle sa mère.

« Je sais bien… Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que mon corps est toujours en verre, et que je vais me briser si je leur rentre dedans. »

Ace l'observa quelques secondes, assimilant les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, tiquant très légèrement quand elle eut prononcé le mot 'toujours'. Cependant, bien plus avisé qu'elle, il ne s'aventura pas à l'interroger à ce sujet, reprenant la parole d'un ton se voulant plein d'assurance et de bon sens.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit : c'est en forgeant qu'on fait une omelette ! »

Le jeune homme savoura son effet un bref instant, se rendant cependant compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir. Les sourcils de la demoiselle s'était, quant à eux, arqués dans une surprise non dissimulée, plongeant le commandant dans un embarra palpable.

« Enfin non, attend, c'est pas ça… Et flute, je me suis loupé ! »

Enora le regarda, posant sa main sur sa bouche, pouffant doucement de rire face à la maladresse du jeune homme dont les joues s'empourprèrent une nouvelle fois, l'attendrissant au plus haut point. Il vint s'ébouriffer légèrement les cheveux, les rejetant ensuite en arrière pour se redonner contenance.

« 'Fin… tu as compris où je voulais en venir, pas vrai ? »

La demoiselle hocha positivement la tête, lui offrant un sourire radieux.

« Oui, je tacherai de m'en souvenir. »

Il acquiesça doucement avant de lui tendre la main, la prenant légèrement de court. Devant son air interrogateur, le jeune commandant s'expliqua.

« En attendant que tu puisses casser des œufs sur la tête des forgerons, je vais t'ouvrir le chemin. »

Enora éclata de nouveau de rire, saisissant la main du pirate l'entrainant sans plus attendre à sa suite, la tenant avec une douce fermeté, rassurante à l'extrême. Inconsciemment, alors qu'elle fixait son regard sur le dos puissant d'Ace, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé que ce trajet se prolonge un peu plus encore, tant elle se sentait à l'aise dans le sillon de cet homme déstabilisant, entrée vers l'avant d'une main assurée… Hélas, ils rejoignirent bientôt les deux autres compères faisant toujours le pied de grue là où elle les avait laissés plus tôt, scrutant la foule pour passer le temps. Se fut Satch qui les vit le premier, laissant échapper une exclamation de joie.

« Vous voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, à ne plus vous voir venir ! »

« On commençait à penser que tu l'avais kidnappé, Ace ! »

Doucement, l'intéressé relâcha la main de la jeune fille, lui glissant un regard complice, se rapprochant ensuite de ses frères.

« Dîtes pas n'importe quoi les gars… Pour quoi vous allez me faire passer ? »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, la légère tension ayant eut cours entre eux trois ayant totalement disparue à présent, faisant sourire la demoiselle. L'attachement qui existait incontestablement entre eux était touchante et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier un peu, elle qui était fille unique. Elle avait bien entendu des amies, mais savait pertinemment que les liens les unissant n'étaient que poudre aux yeux par rapport aux leurs. Marco se retourna vers elle, la ramenant à la réalité immédiate.

« Bon, demoiselle, et si nous y allions ? Si, comme tu le dis, ta mère a quelques aprioris nous concernant, le fait d'arriver à une heure indue risque de peser encore un peu plus en notre défaveur ! »

« Eh bien en avant… Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas responsable des propos et des attitudes qu'elle aura ! »

« Vraiment, Enora, ton discours n'a rien de rassurant… »

La jeune fille adressa un regard désolé à Satch, haussant légèrement des épaules en signe d'impuissance. Le groupe reprit alors son chemin, serpentant dans les ruelles étroites de la ville se dépeuplant au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient de la hauteur. Au bout de quelques minutes d'ascension, l'espace se retrouva totalement dégagé, les bruits de la fête résonnant sourdement plus bas. Enora, un peu essoufflée, fut obligée de faire une courte pause non loin de leur but, s'en voulant d'imposer sa faiblesse aux trois pirates semblant ne pas souffrir le moins du monde de cette satanée montée.

« Désolée… mais si ma mère me voit dans cet état en arrivant, elle ne prendra même pas la peine de vous adresser la parole. Elle sera assurément bien trop concentrée à me sermonner pour une bonne partie de la nuit… »

A cette simple pensée, la demoiselle leva les yeux au ciel, se remémorant instantanément les innombrables discussions de sourd ayant déjà eut lieu à ce sujet. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte s'approcha d'elle, visiblement soucieux face à son essoufflement incontestablement inhabituel pour eux.

« Mais tu vas bien ? Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de chose ? »

Parvenant à retrouver son souffle, Enora avala sa salive, laissant ensuite échapper un profond soupire.

« Pour la faire court… Inutile de vous ennuyer avec ces détails… Je vais simplement dire que mon corps est une vraie Diva. Une satanée… et capricieuse… Diva. Elle m'a cloué au lit toute mon enfance et n'a pas l'air du tout d'accord avec le fait que j'essaie de lui clouer le bec. Mais c'est pas grave. C'est moi qui ais inventé le concept d'entêtement, et j'aurais le dernier mot… Par contre, à la moindre occasion, cette maudite castafiore se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, comme maintenant. Mais vous inquiétez pas… C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude… D'ailleurs ça va mieux… Et vous…Vous êtes prêts ? »

Elle leur adressa un faible sourire, tentant de paraitre détachée et amusée par la situation malgré le fait que se n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle leur avait confié ça… Elle aurait pu se contenter d'éluder la question furtivement, au lieu de se livrer ainsi, dissimulant la souffrance qu'elle ressentait sous un trait d'humour sarcastique trahit par ses intonations dédaigneuse envers elle-même. Un profond silence flotta entre eux une poignée de secondes paraissant se prolonger à l'infini, le bruit de la fête semblant d'un coup terriblement lointain. La jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, encrant son regard dans celui de Satch, lui faisant alors face, cherchant à percer ses pensées. A son plus grand soulagement, elle n'y décela aucune trace de pitié, au contraire. L'homme s'avança vers elle, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, une lueur chaleureuse animant ses pupilles, venant lui ébouriffer quelque peu ses cheveux.

« Prêts à affronter ta mère, oui ! Et vu ta force de caractère et ce que tu nous as dit d'elle, je crois que le terme est bien choisit… »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, gonflant de joie le cœur de la jeune fille remettant en riant ses cheveux en place. Décidemment, ils étaient vraiment exceptionnels, tous les trois…

Ensemble, ils gravirent le dernier escalier les séparant de la maison de son oncle, percevant déjà les lumières s'échappant du rez de chaussée. La demeure était petite, ne possédant qu'un seul étage, encastrée entre deux autres foyers. Les murs de pierres étaient couverts de fleurs grimpantes, plantées par les bons soins de sa mère, faisant se différencier la maisonnée des autres par sa verdure galopante. A quelques mètres de la porte, Enora s'arrêta, pensive, recommençant à emmêler une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Au bout de quelques instants, elle prit la parole, faisant par de sa rapide réflexion aux commandants.

« Je vais passer devant, ça sera moins risqué pour vous. Si vous vous présentez à la porte, elle risque de ne même pas ouvrir… »

« Comme tu le sens, Enora. » lui répondit Marco. « Sinon, on met Ace en première ligne, il a la tête dure, il craint pas les projectiles… »

« éh oh ! » protesta l'intéressé, visiblement peu convaincu par cette idée.

La demoiselle laissa échapper un léger rire, tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme.

« T'inquiète, j'y vais. Je vais pas te laisser être abattu à bout portant comme ça. Mais je continue à vous prévenir : nous courrons à l'échec ! »

« Essayons d'être positifs, peut être succombera t elle à nos charmes et sera ravie de nous recevoir ! »

L'optimisme de Satch fut hélas balayé par le haussement de sourcil de la jeune femme. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison apparemment silencieuse, y tapant à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'un bref instant, le panneau de bois s'entre ouvrant légèrement, encore bloqué par la chainette de sécurité. Enora se pencha en avant pour percevoir l'œil acéré de sa mère guettant l'importun la dérangeant, y descellant la surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

« Enora ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est très suspect, la fête bat encore son plein… »

L'intéressée gigota quelque peu sur place, sentant que la partie était mal engagée…

« Suspect, suspect, tout de suite des mots désagréables… Il se trouve simplement que… par un hasard formidable… j'ai croisé des gens… forts sympathiques et respectables… étant venus jusqu'ici pour parler à tonton et… »

La porte claqua violement, balayant son visage d'un brusque courant d'air la faisant sursauter. Elle demeura silencieuse, se retournant, outrée, vers les trois hommes assistant stoïquement à la scène, comprenant mieux ce dont il était question… Elle se retourna ensuite de nouveau vers la porte, s'adressant à sa mère à travers la porte close.

« M'maaan ! Ça se fait pas, ça ! De un, t'aurais pu me casser le nez et de deux, c'est hy-per mal poli ! Je suis choquée !»

Elle se tut, attendant une quelconque réponse qui se fit désirer sans arriver pour autant, faisant naitre des étincelles dans son crâne. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre, allant coller son oreille contre le bois de la porte, pouvant distinguer des paroles échangées à voix basse entre son oncle et sa mère. Elle reprit alors de plus belle.

« M'maaaan ! Je sais que tu es là en plus ! T'as pas le droit de retenir tonton en otage, c'est avec lui que ces messieurs sont venus parler ! Tonton, dit lui toi ! »

« J'essaie, Enora, mais tu connais ta mère… »

La voix de son oncle avait jaillit de derrière la porte, rapidement rattrapée par celle de sa mère…

« Warner ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers les pirates, pointant la porte du doigt, victorieuse.

« Vous voyez ! Elle le retient en otage ! »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire aux trois hommes, irrémédiablement amusé par le coté comique de la scène à laquelle ils assistaient.

« Enora ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi à ces gens ! Je ne retiens personne_ 'en otage' _!»

« Pardon ? Attend, je regarde dans mon dictionnaire invisible que j'ai toujours sur moi… 'Otage' : personne retenue contre sa volonté dans sa propre demeure, alors qu'elle est toute à fait capable de se défendre toute seule, pour des fins personnelles totalement incongrues et infondées par une personne refusant obstinément la discussion. Désolée, mais je trouve que cette définition colle tout à fait à la situation présente ! »

« Jeune fille, cesse d'être impertinente ! De toute façon, je n'ouvrirai pas cette porte ! »

« Mais c'est pas croyable quand même ! »

La demoiselle se prit la tête dans les mains, les passant ensuite dans ses cheveux, faisant quelques pas pour évacuer sa frustration grandissante. Satch s'approcha alors de la demeure, pouffant légèrement de rire, reprenant cependant son sérieux quand il fut près de la porte. Enora le regarda, lui faisant de grands signes négatifs de ses mains, mais il n'y prêta hélas pas garde, lui offrant un clin d'œil plein de confiance, prenant le risque de s'exposer aux foudres maternelles.

« Madame Waterfull, excusez moi de vous déranger. Je me permets de me présenter, je me nomme Satch. Je suis… »

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre à la vue de tous la cinquantenaire aux cheveux de neige, droite comme la justice, son regard acéré se portant avec une dureté insondable sur l'homme lui faisant face. La lumière venant de l'intérieur de la maison la plongeait dans une sorte de contre jour accentuant les traits sévère de son visage marqué par les années, la rendant quelque peu intimidante. Jamais sa fille ne lui avait vu une expression aussi implacable et impitoyable, la déstabilisant légèrement. Elle prit alors la parole d'une voix inflexible et glaciale.

« Le commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Je le sais très bien. Je connais vos noms, je les ai assez vus sur les affiches de primes. Et sachez, Monsieur, qu'ils ne m'impressionnent pas. Warner est fatigué, il a besoin de repos et non pas de vautours de votre espèce venant tournoyer autour de ce satané fruit ridicule ! »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Enora sentit comme de l'eau glacée couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, horrifiée par les mots employés par sa mère.

« M'man ! »

« Il suffit, Enora ! » Le ton employé par sa mère était sans appel, la faisant sursauter. « Cette discussion est terminée. Si ces messieurs veulent vraiment 'converser' avec Warner, ils n'ont qu'à attendre qu'il soit rétabli ! Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée !»

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, la médecin referma la porte avec fermeté, ne laissant aucune place possible à la négociation. Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la ruelle, l'air paraissant comme électrisé par la sévérité des paroles prononcées à l'instant. Enora continua à fixer le panneau de bois clos, incrédule face à la violence dont avait fait preuve sa mère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue se comporter de la sorte, la prenant totalement de court. La demoiselle avait la désagréable impression que ce comportement inhabituellement agressif dissimulait quelque chose qui lui échappait… Finalement, se fut la voix Satch qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées, s'éloignant, un peu penaud, de la porte.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Les choses ne peuvent pas être plus claires, je crois. »

« Je suis… désolée pour ça. » murmura la jeune fille, laissant tomber son regard au sol, affreusement mal à l'aise des termes qui avaient lancés aux visages des trois pirates.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Enora. Tu nous avais prévenus au fond. Et puis, d'après moi, ta mère veut juste protéger au mieux ton oncle… Et elle le fait très bien. » tenta de dédramatiser Marco.

Cette remarque parvint à arracher un léger sourire à la demoiselle osant relever ses yeux violets vers eux, se frictionnant légèrement le bras, comme pour dissiper sa gêne. Ace vint à sa rencontre, affichant un franc sourire, se penchant vers elle avant de poser un doigt au milieu de son front, la poussant très légèrement, lui faisant fermer un œil.

« Te prend pas la tête, ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça en plus ! On s'est pas pris de casseroles ! »

« Hummm… j'aurais presque préféré les casseroles… »

« Parle pour toi ! C'est pas vers toi qu'elle les aurait lancés ! »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil terminant de chasser ses idées sombres, la soulageant d'un poids innommable. Elle laissa d'ailleurs échapper un léger soupire, secourant doucement la tête. Au loin, les festivités battaient leur plein à présent, la nuit ayant fini par recouvrir le ciel d'un voile sombre où les étoiles se faisaient encore désirées, comme par coquetterie. La musique et les rires des habitants leur parvenaient même à ces hauteurs reculées du village, prouvant l'effervescence régnant en maitre de toute part. Au bout de quelques secondes, Enora fixa les trois pirates, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

« Comment vous allez faire, à présent ? »

« Eh bien je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le rétablissement de ton oncle. Pour l'heure, je pense que nous devrions allez informer Père des derniers évènements. »

Les deux autres commandants opinèrent du chef, se ralliant à son opinion.

« Et toi, Enora, que comptes tu faire ? J'espère que tu n'avais pas le projet de rentrer directement chez toi parce que là… ça me parait quelque peu compromis dans l'immédiat. »

Le blond indiqua du menton la maison dangereusement silencieux.

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais aller rejoindre mes amies au port et profiter un peu de la fête. D'ici quelques heures, ça devrait aller mieux. »

« Bonne décision… Merci pour ton aide en tout cas. Sans toi, la discussion aurait certainement était plus brève encore, ou plus virulente… »

Une légère grimace s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille à cette idée, faisant légèrement rire le commandant de la quatrième flotte.

« Je ne vous pas étais très utile hélas… »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Au moins, même si nous n'avons pas atteint notre premier objectif, nous avons fait une belle rencontre… Et comme ça, nous nous reverrons !» dit Ace, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, faisant s'empourprer ses pommettes de porcelaine.

Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute, mais, quelque part, elle était ravie que les choses se fussent déroulées ainsi. En effet, à cause, ou plutôt grâce à ce contre temps, les pirates resteraient certainement quelques jours supplémentaires sur l'île, à son grand bonheur. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu de temps, néanmoins elle ressentait indéniablement pour eux un attachement grandissant à chaque phrase échangée, mêlant sympathie et fascination, rendant douloureuse l'idée d'une séparation. Cependant, Enora fit de son mieux pour dissimuler cette tristesse naissante, se consolant en se disant, qu'effectivement, leurs chemins avaient de fortes chances de se croiser à nouveau. D'ailleurs, peut être plus tôt que prévue, pour peu qu'elle se donne le courage de créer l'occasion… La demoiselle demeura une poignée de secondes silencieuse, gigotant doucement sur place, gambergeant, tentant de rassembler son courage. Inconsciemment, elle se remit à torturer une mèche de ses fins cheveux, espérant que la sensation de chaleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de ses joues n'était qu'une impression, ne voulant pas paraitre plus maladroite qu'elle ne l'était déjà assurément. Elle porta un peu timidement son regard améthyste sur Ace, plus proche d'elle que les autres, se répétant à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir s'en aller mais que pour empêcher cela, il fallait se montrer au peu audacieuse. Au pire… elle n'en mourrait pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite… La demoiselle finit par se jeter à l'eau, sentant au creux de sa poitrine son cœur accélérer sa course folle.

« Dîtes… Si ça vous tente bien sure…Vous pourriez nous rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée... Vu comment étaient les filles à mon départ, je pense que l'on va rester jusqu'à la fermeture des bars… »

Sentant les regards des trois hommes se braquer sur elle, la jeune fille eut brusquement envie d'aller se cacher dans la maison de son oncle, de préférence sous un lit, histoire de se faire oublier. Immédiatement, elle enchaina, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir proposer ça. Evidemment, ils devaient mieux avoir à faire…

« Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien… »

Les commandants échangèrent un regard entendu, Marco venant enfin briser le silence faisant à chaque instant s'embraser un peu plus les joues d'Enora.

« Ma foi, voilà une proposition toute à fait plaisante. On file voir Père et on vous rejoint là bas. En cas, tu nous montreras où vous allez en redescendant, comme ça on se perdra pas. »

Un sourire radieux apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui du se retenir à grand peine de sauter au cou du premier commandant, une joie insondable l'étreignant toute entière. Bien qu'intérieurement elle dansait de façon effrénée la samba de la victoire, la demoiselle se contenta d'acquiescer à la réponse fournie, le bonheur transparaissant de son être la trahissant cependant un peu, arrachant des sourires attendris aux trois pirates. Satch entra alors en scène, rappelant au groupe que plus vite ils partiraient, plus vite ils pourraient festoyer. Adhérents à cette profonde réflexion très pragmatique, ils reprirent alors la route vers le port, discutant des amies d'Enora qu'ils allaient affronter un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elle leur dressa un rapide tableau des 3 fêtardes, Malika l'exubérante sans peur, Fara la douceur incarnée et Sari, la garçon manqué du groupe, illustrant son récits de foule d'anecdotes ayant ponctuées leurs nombreuses soirées, arrachant des éclats de rire aux trois compères.

Rapidement, la foule se fit de plus en plus compacte, la musique battant son plein rendant difficile toute conversation. Heureusement, ils n'étaient plus très loin du bar habituel où se rendaient les filles, un grand établissement prenant place sur deux étages et où l'animation était plus intense encore que dans la rue. C'était un ami de son oncle et de son père qui en était le tenancier, gardant toujours un œil discret sur elle et ses amies afin que leurs nuits se passent sans accroche. Enora posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ace, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, venant lui parler à l'oreille pour ne pas avoir à hurler pour se faire comprendre.

« C'est là ! Le loup Bleu ! On se met toujours au rez de chaussée, elles doivent déjà y être je pense ! »

Le jeune hocha la tête, l'imitant pour lui répondre.

« Okay. Nous, on retourne au Mobidick, on vous rejoint dès que possible. Faites attention à vous. »

Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent à nouveau alors qu'elle sentait le souffle du quatrième commandant au creux de son oreille, faisant rater un battement à son cœur. Elle tacha de dissimuler au mieux son trouble, acquiesçant en souriant. Elle se retourna ensuite vers les deux autres pirates, leur adressant un petit signe de main auquel ils répondirent par l'identique avant de se séparer, chacun se dirigeant vers les siens. Enora s'arrêta cependant à peine eut elle fait quelques pas, glissant son regard vers les trois puissantes silhouettes fondant la foule avec assurance, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Toutefois, cette séparation n'était que temporaire, l'apaisant quelque peu.

Sans plus attendre, la demoiselle reprit son chemin, ondulant entre les habitués du bar, parvenant à s'y faufiler assez rapidement. A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était électrique, l'air saturé de rire et d'alcool, une musique un peu barbare résonnant au dessus de sa tête, provenant certainement d'un groupe prenant place sur la scène du premier étage. L'habituée adressa un grand signe de main au patron surveillant al salle depuis l'arrière du comptoir, son imposante stature garantissant à elle seule une dissuasion efficace pour tout fauteur de trouble potentiel. Dépassant les deux mètres, il portait un cache œil du coté gauche de son visage à la mâchoire prognathe lui donnant un air brutal contrastant avec sa nature pourtant très attentionnée, faussant souvent la première impression des gens à son égard. Ses bras musclés, aussi larges que la tête de la demoiselle, portait de nombreuses cicatrices témoignaient d'un passé mouvementé dont il avait gardé des habitudes de combats implacables, rendant inutile la présence d'un videur. Les personnes venant ici la première fois demeuraient souvent intimidées face à lui, un peu incrédule en voyant le groupe de frêles demoiselles qu'elle formait avec ses amies venir le chambrer quand leur taux d'alcool commençait à être trop élevé. Evidemment, comment auraient il pu savoir qu'elle avait fait d'innombrables tour de cheval, installée sur ses puissantes épaules, quand il venait rendre visite à son père de retour de mer ? Assurément, cela créait des liens…

« ENORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! S'pèce de… lacheeeeeeeeeeeeuse ! »

Malika bondit dans le champ de vision de l'interpellée, la faisant sursauter brusquement, faisant s'arrêter quelques secondes son cœur trop fragile face à ce genre de frayeur. Reprenant son souffle, Enora fixa la jeune fille qui ondulait légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement déjà bien imbibée.

« Où tu étaiiiiiiiiiis ? T'étais là et… pouf ! Plus là ! »

« Je t'ai prévenue que j'accompagnais les commandants chez mon oncle tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

Malika plissa les yeux, visiblement septique par rapport à cette information pourtant exacte, ne parvenant pas à remonter si longtemps en arrière.

« Boarf » conclut elle finalement après de longues réflexions. « C'est pas grave… parce que, pouf ! T'es là ! Et… C'est ta tournée ! Punitiiiiiiiiiion !»

En disant cela, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la faisant tourner vers le comptoir, la poussant dans la bonne direction. Enora éclata de rire, acceptant sans concession la pénitence qui lui était imposée. Elle se dirigea alors jusqu'au large bar de bois, se faufilant jusqu'à son extrémité pour pouvoir accéder au patron. Ce dernier la regarda s'approcher, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien le bonsoir, la crevette ! Ça m'étonnait de ne pas te voir avec tes amies ! Sari m'a raconté quelque chose comme quoi tu serais partie avec des étrangers, ça m'a un peu inquiété !»

L'intéressée secoua la tête négativement.

« C'était pas des étrangers, c'était les commandants de Barbe Blanche ! Ils voulaient voir Tonton… Mais m'man les a accueillis comme des malpropres ! »

L'homme laissa échapper un profond soupire, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es bien trop naïve, Enora. Tu ne les connais pas, tu ne peux pas croire aveuglément en ce que te disent les gens. Ils auraient pu te mentir ! »

« Mais ils ressemblaient à la photo qu'il y a sur les affiches de prime ! Et il ne m'est rien arrivé ! Tu t'inquiètes trop, Balste ! »

« Vu que toi tu ne le fais jamais, jeune fille, il faut bien que tes proches s'en chargent ! Ça a du rendre folle d'inquiétude cette pauvre Tiana, de te voir débarquer avec des inconnus..»

La jeune fille afficha une moue boudeuse, s'accoudant au comptoir en fixant la salle bondée, laissant le patron servir quelques clients, maugréant intérieurement.

« N'empêche » finit elle par reprendre « maman s'est comportée d'une façon très impolie avec eux. Elle n'aurait pas du. »

« Tu sais, après ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est un peu normal… »

Enora fronça immédiatement les sourcils, interpellée par cette phrase, se retournant vers Balste.

« Hier ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

L'homme la fixa, visiblement pris de court en constatant qu'elle n'était pas au courant, ayant laissé échapper sans le vouloir une information qui lui avait été jusqu'à là dissimulée. Il fuit son regard perçant, alertant d'avantage encore l'adolescente.

« Rien, laisse tomber. »

Un brasier d'inquiétude s'était enflammée en elle, sentant, irrémédiablement, qu'on lui cachait quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'anodin.

« Balste. C'est de ma famille dont tu parles. De quoi s'agit il ? J'ai le droit d'être au courant !»

L'homme soupira, encrant de nouveau son regard dans les pupilles flamboyantes de la demoiselle, y descellant la même étincelle fière et intrépide que celle qu'il pouvait voir autrefois dans les yeux de son père, le rendant nostalgique. A présent qu'il avait malencontreusement parlé, il lui fallait tenter de rattraper le coup.

« Je te le dis et te le répète : se n'est rien de grave. Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait essayé de pénétrer dans la maison de ton oncle, hier. Il a été réveillé par des bruits suspects. Mais c'était peut être simplement un chat, ne t'inquiète pas. Ta mère s'en fait à cause de la présence du fruit du démon. Elle a toujours été très protectrice, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. »

Enora demeura figée, assimilant l'information. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était aussi agressive. Se n'était en aucun cas gratuit. Son oncle était bel et bien en danger…

« Enora, dis quelque chose. Ne va pas t'inquiéter excessivement pour rien, je n'aurais même pas du t'en parler. »

Un sentiment de profonde urgence envahit la demoiselle, faisant s'emballer son cœur dans sa poitrine. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve et insouciante ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que l'équipage de barbe Blanche était impliqué là dedans. Mais au fond, qu'en savait-elle ? Un charmant sourire n'avait rien d'une preuve de bonne foi… Et sa mère qui essayait de la mettre en garde ! Sa mère, qui était actuellement seule avec son oncle, potentiellement en proie à une menace approchante. A cette pensée, une sensation glaciale étreignit toute entière la jeune femme, la faisant déglutir avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'elle aille les retrouver, immédiatement. Sa faible constitution n'entra pas une seconde en compte, reléguée très loin derrière la frayeur l'ayant saisit.

« Faut que j'y aille… » murmura t elle, livide.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, n'entendant pas la réponse de Balste, elle fit volte face, se jetant au dehors de bar, bousculant de nombreuses personnes sans y prêter garde. Elle parcourut la foule du regard, comme hébétée, cette masse grouillante lui semblant brusquement des plus agressives et effrayantes. Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'élança dans les ruelles, ballotée de toute part mais ne s'arrêtant pas, courant à en perdre haleine pour parcourir le plus rapidement possible la distance la séparant des membres de sa famille potentiellement en danger. Evidemment, un violent point de coté vint rapidement la stopper dans sa course folle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, s'appuyant contre un mur, haletante. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang cognant avec virulence à ses tempes, la sueur commençant à y perler collant ses cheveux à sa peau. Se n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer les divas !

Bravant la douleur lui vrillant la taille, la demoiselle reprit son chemin, obligée de se contenter d'une marche rapide, parcourant laborieusement les escaliers escarpés faisant hurler d'indignation chacun de ses muscles. Au bout de dix minutes, Enora arriva enfin en bas de la ruelle de son oncle, totalement exténuée, obligée de se laisser tomber, genoux à terre, appuyée au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tentant de reprendre son souffle. La tête lui tournait affreusement et sa gorge semblait n'être plus qu'un désert ardant, mais elle était presque à sa destination. Avalant douloureusement de grandes goulées d'air, la jeune fille du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à se redresser, parcourant péniblement les derniers mètres la séparant de la porte de la demeure familiale. Arrivée à son seuil, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, essuyant d'un revers de main la sueur perlant à son front. La peur et la fatigue la rendaient fébrile, faisant trembler ses mains, ainsi que tout son corps…

Il fallait que se fût une angoisse démesurée… Tentant de se rassurer, Enora essaya de visualiser ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière la porte, tombant nez à nez avec sa mère, surprise, qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire la morale devant son état déplorable, lui exhortant d'aller immédiatement se rafraichir puis d'aller se coucher, oubliant jusqu'à l'altercation qu'elle avait eut avec les pirates plus tôt. Son oncle, quant à lui, essaierait de calmer le jeu, s'efforçant de dédramatiser la situation en sortant quelques blagues approximatives, éclatant de son rire puissant secouant sa bedaine naissante.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que les choses se produisent autrement…

Lentement, Enora extirpa la clé qu'elle avait mise dans la poche cachée au milieu des plis innombrables de sa jupe, l'approchant d'une main vacillante de la serrure. Elle expirait profondément l'air paraissant brûler ses poumons, s'évertuant à museler la panique l'entravant. Cependant, son geste s'interrompit quand elle s'aperçut avec un effroi ineffable lui glaçant le sang que la porte était à peine poussée, et non fermée comme elle aurait du l'être… ça n'avait pas de sens… Sa mère avait bien claqué la porte, à la fin de leur conversation de tout à l'heure, elle en était certaine… mais peut être y était elle allée trop fort, brisant la serrure, expliquant ainsi cette anomalie…

Oui, ça devait être cela…

Le souffle court, la demoiselle tendit quelques secondes l'oreille, comme pétrifiée, guettant le moindre son pouvant trahir une quelconque activité à l'intérieur de la maison. Mais rien ne se fit entendre… Ils devaient dormir… Assurément…

Déglutissant avec difficultés, Enora finit par trouver le courage de poser sa main tremblante sur le bois rugueux de la porte, la poussant légèrement, comme si elle était faite de plomb. Lentement, dans un grincement plaintif et sordide, la porte pivota, laissant apparaitre à ses yeux l'intérieur du salon plongé dans la pénombre, seule une bougie posée sur la table à manger se trouvant à quelques mètres de là éclairant les ténèbres environnants.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit…

Au milieu d'un désordre anormal témoignant d'une lutte violente à présent terminée gisaient deux corps, inertes, abandonnés au sol au milieu de flaques miroitantes et sombres. Dans son esprit, la scène idyllique qu'elle avait imaginée vola en milles éclats de verre, écorchant son âme dans une souffrance abyssale l'engloutissant instantanément. Elle reconnu les cheveux de neige de sa mère, le chandail beige ensanglanté de son oncle, son esprit semblant se briser face à une réalité impensable. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler le long de ses joues alors qu'enfin elle parvenait à prononcer quelques mots dans un murmure à peine audible, sa voix s'étouffant sous les sanglots enserrant sans pitié sa gorge.

« Maman… Tonton… »

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta à l'intérieur, se précipitant aux cotés des siens, les secouant en les appelant à chaque fois plus fort, ses genoux se trempant de leur sang répandu au sol. Hélas, aucune réponse ne vint, leurs corps semblant comme statufiés, prisonniers de ce qu'elle savait être une rigidité cadavérique témoignant de leur état véritable. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, tout comme la profondeur infernale du désespoir dans lequel elle s'enfonçait à chaque instant un peu plus.

« Non non non, c'est pas possible… maman… »

Pour toute réponse, un rire mauvais lui parvint depuis son dos, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, se retrouvant face à face avec 4 individus qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sortant des ombres rongeant la pièce comme des démons nocturnes. Tous avaient dégainés leur sabre, les lames reflétant funestement la lueur dérisoire de la bougie se trouvant sur la table, exposant ainsi l'hémoglobine les recouvrant. Pétrifiée, Enora fut incapable de bouger, se contentant de les observer, incrédule, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une matérialisation cauchemardesque de cet enfer sans fin… C'était eux qui avaient tué les membres de sa famille… Pourquoi ?

« On a de la chance, les gars ! Peut être qu'elle, elle nous dira où il est, ce satané fruit ! Hein, petite ? A moins que tu ne veilles rejoindre tes parents ? »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, pointant déjà leur arme dans sa direction. La demoiselle, accablée au possible, se prit cette révélation aussi violemment qu'une claque en plein visage, ranimant ses émotions anesthésiées par la peine. Sa mère… Son oncle… morts… à cause de ce stupide fruit ? Tout ça, à cause d'un végétal informe ? Immédiatement, l'image de cet artefact maudit lui revint en mémoire, ridicule chose aux formes gaguesque reposant à l'étage, dans une trappe secrète qu'avait construite son oncle pour dissimuler ses trésors. Mais à présent… il était mort… pour ça…

Une haine insondable étreignit la demoiselle, la faisant bondir sur ses pieds, se jetant sur le pirate le plus proche d'elle.

« Espèce d'enfoirés ! »

L'interpellé se contenta de se déplacer d'un pas sur le coté, évitant l'assaut désespéré de la jeune fille. Elle tomba sur celui de derrière qui l'empoigna violemment, la faisant se retourner pour faire face à celui qu'elle avait tenté d'attaquer. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle d'un pas victorieux, son rire emplissant une nouvelle fois la pièce où reposaient les cadavres de ses proches, la rendant folle de rage, se débattant inutilement dans les bras de son bourreau.

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, la gamine ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que se fut, il vint lui saisir le menton avec violence, approchant son visage crasseux du sien, la dégoutant au plus haut point.

« Regardez ce qu'on a là, messieurs ! Tu vas nous aider, pas vrai ? A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on s'amuse un peu avant ? »

Une violente vague de mépris et de répulsion enflamma les pupilles de la demoiselle qui cracha, sans réfléchir, au visage du pirate rebutant, le faisant reculer de surprise. Etrangement, les rires gras de ses compères cessèrent dans l'instant, laissant place à un lourd silence. L'homme la fixa, incrédule, s'essuyant le visage d'un violent revers de manche, revenant vers elle.

« Petite garce ! »

Il lui assena alors un puissant coup de point au visage, la projetant avec force au sol, avant de lui envoyer plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre et la tête, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs. Au bout d'un moment qu'elle n'aurait pu définir, l'avalanche s'arrêta, la laissant sans force sur le sol, se recroquevillant pour tenter de se protéger de potentielles nouvelles attaques qui ne vinrent cependant pas.

La douleur était insoutenable, lui vrillant la tempe, comme encerclant son crâne dans un carcan de douleur floutant sa vue… Le visage collé au sol, elle tenta de se retourner sur le dos, mais en vain dans un premier temps, incapable de se mouvoir, comme clouée au plancher. Elle battit des paupières, distinguant, non loin d'elle, les deux corps sans vie du reste de sa famille. Au-dessus d'elle, la voix rauque de leur assassin résonnait à ses oreilles, sans qu'elle puisse pourtant comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Des mots lui parvenaient cependant, lui exhortant, lui semblait-il, de lui indiquer la cachette où se dissimulait le fruit du démon. Tout ça pour ce maudit végétal… Devant son absence de réponse, le mécréant lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle, lui cassant assurément une côte au passage, accentuant un peu plus encore son tourment…

Si ça continuait ainsi, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps…

Inacceptable.

Elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Ou, plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que cette ordure puisse obtenir ce pourquoi il avait tué sa mère et son oncle. Jamais. Rassemblant ses forces, Enora essaya de se redresser, provoquant instantanément des éclairs de douleur la foudroyant toute entière, exigeant d'elle une nouvelle tentative pour parvenir à ses fins. Laborieusement, elle réussit à relever la tête, s'appuyant ensuite sur ses mains pour redresser de quelques centimètres son buste, foudroyant d'un regard haineux le misérable mécréant.

« Alors, gamine, prête à collaborer ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se pencha vers elle, l'empoignant par les cheveux, hissant sans ménagement aucun son visage amoché près du sien, provoquant en elle une vague de profond dégout lui donnant envie de lui cracher une nouvelle fois au visage.

« Si tu te montres gentille, peut être épargnerons nous ta vie »

« C'est ça… je vais te croire… »

L'homme n'apprécia pas sa réponse, abattant son point libre sur son visage, lui fendillant la lèvre, provoquant les rires de ses comparses observant la scène. Il lui fallait un plan. Vite. Mais comment réfléchir correctement dans de telles conditions ? La colère, le désespoir et la souffrance se mêlaient dans son âme, la saturant toute entière, brouillant le reste de ses pensées. Elle n'était absolument pas en état de se défendre face à ces brutes épaisses, et elle était désarmée… Sa connaissance des lieux lui permettait de savoir où se trouvaient les armes de son oncle, ainsi que la trappe renfermant le fruit damné… Mais comment prendre assez d'avance par rapport à ses agresseurs pour se saisir d'une arme ou du fruit ?

« Je te laisse une dernière chance, petite… »

Il se saisit de l'arme à feu ornant sa ceinture, pointant le canon sur son front, enlevant la sécurité dans un bruit sinistre semblant résonner dans la pièce.

« De toute façon, même si tu ne nous aides pas, nous retournerons chaque centimètre de cette bicoque, jusqu'à trouver ce fruit… Tu serais gentille de nous éviter de perdre du temps… »

L'intéressée foudroya son interlocuteur du regard, contrainte d'accepter, afin de gagner du temps. Elle trouverait peut être un moyen de se tirer de cette situation impossible une fois en haut.

« Demander si poliment… comment refuser ? »

Le pirate éclata de rire, triomphant, lâchant les cheveux emmêlés d'Enora pour se saisir violemment de son bras, la soulevant littéralement pour la remettre sur ses pieds, la poussant en avant, la faisant se renverser sur la table se trouvant non loin. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui semblait hurler de douleur, mais la demoiselle serra ses mâchoires autant que possible afin de taire tout gémissement. Elle ne voulait pas offrir cette satisfaction à ses tortionnaires.

« Allez, plus vite que ça, morveuse ! Où est-il ? »

Il pointa à nouveau son arme vers elle, croyant apparemment que c'était la seule façon de la faire coopérer. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, embrassant l'intégralité de la pièce pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, son regard tombant sur les deux cadavres ensanglantés de sa mère et de son oncle, emplissant immédiatement ses yeux de larmes. Durant quelques instants elle se figea malgré elle, comme accablée par une détresse sans fond alors que l'atrocité de la situation lui sautait de nouveau concrètement au visage, faisant dévaler sur ses joues deux sillons d'eau salée. Elle aurait voulu se jeter à leur coté, les empoigner une dernière fois, hurler sa détresse… Mais cela lui était impossible. L'assassin s'approcha d'elle, s'impatientant, lui assenant une claque retentissante l'extirpant de ses pensées funestes, la projetant sur le plan de la table. Pleurer ne servait plus à rien à présent. Elle pouvait plus rien pour eux. La seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser, c'était le moyen de ne pas rendre inutile leur sacrifice… ils étaient morts pour empêcher ces homme d'avoir ce stupide végétal… Elle se devait de poursuivre leur volonté…

« Combien de fois va-t-il encore falloir que je te frappe pour que tu te bouges ? »

Le souffle court, Enora se redressa difficilement, tachant de se redresser le plus possible, refusant de perdre la face devant de tels individus. Elle essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes, se jurant de n'offrir aucune satisfaction à cette engeance infernale. Elle se retourna vers le supérieur des brigands, relevant le menton dans un air de défis presque palpable, comme elle avait tant de fois vu faire sa mère.

« Cogne, si ça t'amuse. Ça ne me fera pas aller plus vite. Ce que vous cherchez est au premier étage, il va nous falloir y monter. »

Le pirate vint l'empoigner, son regard avide de sang vibrant de folie meurtrière, enfonçant le canon de son arme dans sa gorge.

« Si t'essaies quoi que se soit, morveuse, t'imagines bien ce qui va t'arriver… Allez, bouge-toi maintenant ! »

Il la jeta vers l'escalier menant au premier étage, la faisant trébucher, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Sans un mot, elle se releva, refoulant la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à chaque mouvement, gravissant lentement les marches menant à l'étage supérieur plongé dans l'obscurité. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre… Aucun bruit ne se ferait jamais plus entendre ici. Un pincement au cœur vint comprimer la poitrine de la jeune femme, coupé court par la main de son agresseur la poussant en avant afin de la faire aller plus vite. Boitant légèrement, elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son oncle, ouvrant la porte, la scrutant avec précipitation afin de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. La trappe où était dissimulé le fruit se trouvait au pied de la fenêtre, lui offrant incontestablement une échappatoire. Mais encore fallait il qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de tenter une telle échappée… son regard tomba alors sur une lampe à huile, éclairant doucement la pièce depuis le bureau de son oncle… des livres y étaient abandonnés, grand ouverts, une feuille à moitié écrite témoignant d'un travail avorté précipitamment… insoutenable…

Cependant, ce dernier signe de vie de l'homme l'ayant toujours soutenue et aimée aux cotés de ses parents allait surement être la clé de sa survie. Un plan se construisait à toute vitesse dans son esprit malmené… doucement, elle traversa la pièce, se saisissant de la lampe.

« éh là ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Votre satané fruit est enfermé dans un coffre à code… je suppose que vous voulez que je vous l'ouvre, non ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, la demoiselle se dirigea vers la trappe, s'agenouillant difficilement, la soulevant doucement. Son regard se heurta alors au petit sachet noir dissimulant l'objet tant convoité, une pointe de haine incontrôlable se dirigeant contre lui. Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir les pirates se rapprocher, avide de voir enfin le trésor leur assurant une puissance démonique. C'était le moment d'agir… Brusquement, elle se saisit du sac sombre, se retournant vers les mécréants, jetant de toutes ses forces la lampe à huile sur l'homme le plus proche d'elle. L'objet ne supporta pas le choc, se rompant, déversant sur le pirate son huile s'embrasant instantanément, transformant la cible en torche humaine hurlante. Une certaine surprise se saisit du reste du groupe, marquant le moment propice tant guetté par Enora. Sans hésitation aucune, elle virevolta vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant violement, passant sur son rebord et sautant dans le vide, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir aux risques. C'était là, de toute manière, sa seule chance…

La demoiselle demeura dans les airs quelques secondes, tombant lourdement sur le sol de pavés, se réceptionnant maladroitement, se retrouvant à quatre pattes, paumes et genoux écorchés, sa cheville gauche la lançant affreusement… Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Espèce de garce ! Attend voir ! »

Se n'était pas le moment de faire attention à la douleur. Au-dessus d'elle, le reste des pirates pointaient déjà leurs armes dans sa direction, tentant de l'abattre afin de récupérer le précieux fruit du démon. La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, s'élançant dans la ruelle, grimaçant de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle s'appuyait sur son pied blessé.

Jamais elle ne parviendrait à les semer, elle le savait pertinemment…

Déjà, elle pouvait les entendre derrière elle, alors qu'elle dévalait un escalier aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, rugissant comme les bêtes sanguinaires qu'ils étaient, leurs balles sifflant à ses oreilles. D'un coup, une vive souffrance, jusqu'à là inconnue, la transperça de part en part, son épicentre prenant place un peu plus bas que son nombril, lui coupant le souffle. Ils l'avaient eut… Comme projetée vers l'avant, Enora tomba dans les escaliers, dévalant jusqu'en bas des marches, terminant sa course folle en se heurtant à un des lourds bacs d'étain servant à éclairer les ruelles. Elle retomba enfin à plat ventre, totalement sonnée, son corps n'étant plus qu'une immense souffrance entêtante. De sa main libre, elle vint effleurer son ventre ensanglanté, la ramenant ensuite à portée d'yeux, contempler la couleur vermeil de son liquide vital s'échappant de son corps. Finalement, elle n'aura jamais pu prendre la mer…

Cependant…

Il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle devait faire. Pour son oncle, et pour sa mère…

Rassemblant ses dernières forces et le reste de sa conscience, sentant à chaque seconde s'écoulant l'évanouissement s'approcher, Enora se redressa, serrant les dents pour ne pas s'évanouir à cause du mal l'étreignant toute entière. Déjà, elle n'entendait plus rien, seuls les battements effrénés et irréguliers de son cœur résonnaient dans son crâne, lui parvenant encore. S'appuyant sur le métal brulant du réceptacle des flammes rougeoyantes, la demoiselle parvint laborieusement à hisser sa main enserrant le sachet maudit jusqu'à son bord, le fixant quelques secondes encore, avant de le laisser choir eu milieu du feu, le regardant tomber comme au ralenti. Durant un bref instant, rien ne se produisit… Mais, brusquement, une explosion survint, la projetant à quelques mètres de là, sans force, encaissant les nouveaux chocs sans plus trop en avoir conscience… Elle fixait, comme détachée de son propre corps, la ruelle parsemée de débris de pavés et de métal, un bourdonnement strident raisonnant à ses oreilles, sans doute résultant de la déflagration. A quelques mètres d'elle, les pirates ayant détruit son existence fixaient, incrédules et à terre, l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant le bac d'étain, là où ce qu'ils recherchaient sans pitié avait irrémédiablement disparut.

A cette idée, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres ensanglantées de la jeune femme, heureuse d'avoir au moins réussi à contrarier les désirs de ces hommes. La mort des membres de sa famille n'avait pas été inutile… le chef des brigands, visiblement fou de rage, porta son attention sur elle. La lueur brulant dans ses yeux n'avait rien de rassurante, mais cela ne la touchait plus. Il se releva, dégainant le sabre qu'il portait à la taille, commençant à s'avancer vers elle. Il pouvait la tuer, à présent. Car, dans cette bataille, c'était elle qui avait gagné. Sa vue commençait à trop se flouter pour qu'elle puisse continuer à distinguer quoi que se fut, mais la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une lueur incandescente enveloppant toute la ruelle, l'étreignant dans une vive chaleur.

C'était bien…

Elle ne voulait pas mourir dans le froid…

Ne pouvant plus lutter, Enora laissa glisser sa conscience vers les ténèbres, s'y faisant happer toute entière…

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Et merci de suivre et de commenter cette histoire ! Comme promis, voici le quatrième chapitre, le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit ! Mais il fallait au moins ça… J'espère que la longueur ne vous a pas rebuté et que le contenu vous a plu ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Surpris(es) ? J'avoue avoir été un peu fébrile en l'écrivant, il s'y passe pas mal de choses !  
Dans tous les cas, encore merci de lire cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours super plaisir et c'est toujours constructifs !  
A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
Salutations~  
misti !


	5. Chapter 5: entre terre et mer

[Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonsoir à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 5 de cette fic… Un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, ils me font chaud au cœur et m'aident beaucoup ! Un grand merci aussi à Mishuden pour m'avoir aidé et de m'avoir consacré du temps alors que j'en voyais plus le bout XD  
Je dois vous prévenir… ce chapitre, qui est une nouvelle fois le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, est, dans une première partie, une introspection sur le ressenti d'Enora par rapport aux évènements du chapitre précédant. Je peux concevoir que ça fasse pavé, et je m'excuse d'avance si tout cela rend la lecture laborieuse… Cependant, je n'arrivais à concevoir la suite de l'histoire sans en passer par là. Dans tous les cas, la seconde partie du chapitre est plus vive, et l'action sera plus présente dans les prochains chapitres.  
J'espère en tout cas que celui vous plaira tout de même, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions à la fin )  
Sur ce bonne lecture ! A très bientôt !  
Tatiko~]  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Les ténèbres, une nouvelle fois… _

_Mais ceux-ci étaient différents… insondables, implacables… Il n'y avait rien ici… Absolument rien… Même pas d'oxygène… Elle était seule… désemparée… désespérée… Elle ne souffrait plus… elle ne ressentait plus rien… Il lui paraissait être recroquevillée sur elle-même, et pourtant elle ne ressentait pas son propre corps… C'était donc ça, la mort ? L'impression de se faire aspirée par l'obscurité… Peu à peu… irrémédiablement… elle s'y enfonçait… comme un assoupissement progressif de son âme… comme une bougie qui terminait de se consumer… lentement… elle s'effaçait… _

_« Et maintenant… que vas-tu faire ? »_

_Un murmure dans le silence… terriblement léger et faible au milieu de néant assourdissant qui l'écrasait… On aurait dit une caresse… un souffle tiède ravivant momentanément son âme engourdie… Cette voix… elle lui paraissait étrangement familière et pourtant si lointaine… C'était une voix d'enfant… fluette mais dont les intonations terriblement sérieuses l'alourdissaient étrangement… Cette voix… On aura dit la sienne, il y avait de cela des années… Dans le temps où elle était encore enfant, affaiblies par la maladie mais bercée par ses rêves et supportée par toute sa famille… Sa famille… A cette simple pensée, une immense douleur vrilla l'âme toute entière de la demoiselle, lui faisant désirer ardemment que tout cela se termine au plus vite…Réfléchir lui était des plus difficiles dans sa torpeur mortuaire, seule la souffrance lui revenant à l'esprit… Et à quoi bon, de toute façon ? Elle finit par réussir à lui répondre, prenant la parole d'une voix éteinte parvenant à peine à percer le silence, laissant flotter dans l'espace désespérément vide un aveu lourd de conséquences… _

« … disparaitre… »

…

_Le silence retomba, écrasant et menaçant. Pendant quelques instants qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être une éternité, la voix se tut, comme aspirée par les ténèbres. Mais elle ressurgie, empêchant Enora de sombrer totalement dans l'oubli… _

_« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? »_

_Ce qu'elle voulait… quelle question incongrue… Pourquoi diable lui demander cela ? Immédiatement, des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent de nouveau en mémoire, retraçant les évènements funestes l'ayant conduite jusqu'ici. Il lui semblait revoir les corps sans vie de sa mère et de son oncle, poupées désarticulées perdues au milieu de leur sang glacé devenu inutile… la demoiselle se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle-même, tentant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas se remémorer tout cela, elle ne voulait pas affronter tout ça. C'était trop dur… trop douloureux… insoutenable…_

«… Que pourrais-je faire d'autre… »

_« Te battre. Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu l'as toujours fait, tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant.»_

_La jeune femme ne dit rien, incrédule… Tout cela lui paraissait si lointain à présent. Les évènements qu'elle avait vécus auraient tout aussi bien pu se passer des siècles auparavant… Seul le désespoir en ayant découlé lui semblant monstrueusement vivace, l'étreignant toute entière dans ses griffes implacables et acérées… Il ne restait plus que ça de sa vie passé… un démon intangible de tourments abyssaux… Toute joie avait été balayée maintenant…_

« Je me suis battue… je suis fatiguée… tellement fatiguée… et à quoi bon ? J'ai perdu ma famille… Dieu seul sait dans quel état peut être mon corps à présent… J'ai peut être même perdu la vie… »

_« Non. La vie, c'est toi qui es en train de l'abandonner. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé après que tu ais perdu connaissance. Tu baisses les bras trop vite. »_

« Serait-il possible que quelque chose de bon arrive désormais? »

_Ce fut au tour de la voix de se taire, comme réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Enora se sentait de plus en plus engourdie, happée par l'obscurité allant en s'approfondissant toujours d'avantage._ Mais sa voix d'enfant ressurgit alors, comme la maintenant un temps soit peu à la surface du néant tentant de l'aspirer en son sein insondable.

_« Aucune idée. Pour le savoir, il te faut miser sur cette possibilité et te donner les moyens de l'atteindre. »_

« Autrement dit… retourner là bas… »

_L'image de la maison saccagée de son oncle lui revint en mémoire, tout comme l'insupportable sentiment de profonde solitude qui serait à présent la sienne. Tous les êtres portant son sang avaient disparu de la surface de cette terre, la laissant abandonnée dans ce monde lui paraissant d'un coup bien trop grand et barbare pour elle, pauvre coquille de noix à peine assez solide pour supporter le ballotement incessant des vagues. Comment pourrait elle affronter tout ça, à présent qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour la soutenir ? Sans sa famille, il lui semblait avoir été amputé d'une partie prédominante de son âme, celle où elle puisait sa force et son entêtement… _

_« …Oui, il n'y a rien ici à part le néant et la mort. C'est là bas que se trouve tes lendemains… »_

«… mais… là bas… je vais encore souffrir… » _finit par murmurer la jeune femme, terrorisée à cette idée. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être de taille à affronter une réalité aussi sombre que celle-ci…_

_« Dans un premier, se sera inévitable, oui... Mais tu ignore ce que te réserve l'avenir. Où même les minutes, les secondes à venir. N'est ce pas être défaitiste que de baisser les bras au seuil de l'inconnu ? »_

_La demoiselle se tut une nouvelle fois, ne voulant pas entendre la voix enfantine murmurant à son oreille. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Cependant… Cependant les souvenirs des souffrances qu'elle avait endurées lui revinrent en mémoire, lui donnant l'envie irrépressible de disparaitre… _

« Si je survis… je serai toute seule… Je n'ai pu sauver personne… Je ne veux pas de ça… Je ne peux pas supporter ça…»

_« Tu préfères donc fuir… N'est ce pas lâche comme comportement ? La souffrance que tu ressens par rapport à la perte de tes proches… Elle doit te servir de tremplin, et non de linceul. Ils n'auraient pas voulu te voir sombrer comme ça, et tu le sais. Ta vie est inachevée. Tu n'as rien à faire ici pour le moment. Ne t'étais tu pas juré de prendre la mer ? N'avais tu pas juré aux tiens que tu parviendrais un jour à être assez forte pour embarquer sur un navire ?»_

« … »

_Au milieu de sa torpeur, l'argument avait éveillé quelque chose en elle. Une étincelle avait jaillit en son âme, troublant la noirceur des ténèbres environnants. Elle s'était jurée de parcourir l'azur infini des océans, c'était une vérité. Elle l'avait juré à son père, à sa mère, à son oncle… et à elle-même… Mais au-delà de cette promesse, ce désir trahissait sa volonté de survivre à toutes les épreuves qu'il lui avait été donné d'affronter jusqu'à présent, coute que coute. Mais, en fait, jusqu'à présent, elle avait échoué… Elle n'avait fait que continuer à rêver, même si elle avait quitté sa fenêtre, ne vivant que relativement… Cependant, se n'était pas suffisant. A présent qu'elle avait presque tout perdu, que le sable de son existence avait glissé entre ses doigts, elle se rendait compte combien elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tant de temps passé sa chance. Si elle avait agit différemment… Peut être que les choses se seraient déroulées autrement… Toutefois, il lui était impossible de changer ce qui avait été fait… Maintenant, elle avait un choix à faire. Hésiter une nouvelle fois, et disparaitre dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité, ou balayer toutes les incertitudes et jouer le tout pour le tout afin qu'en cas d'échec, il n'y ne puisse demeurer aucun regret… _

_« Le temps presse. Va t en à présent. Ta place n'est pas ici»_

… _Inconsciemment, Enora savait qu'elle avait raison… Elle devait se relever, une nouvelle fois. Là était en train de se jouer un instant décisif de son existence. Renaitre. Elle devait trouver en elle la force de renaitre, une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, elle avait l'obligation de le tenter. Pour elle, pour sa fierté, pour les membres de sa famille qui n'étaient à présent plus là, pour les avenirs qui pouvaient encore se dérouler à ses pieds. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue alors qu'elle murmurait en un souffle._

« Merci… »

_Lentement, la demoiselle redressa la tête dans l'obscurité, rouvrant ses paupières. Une vive lueur balaya brusquement les ténèbres, inondant l'espace sans fin où elle se tenait, laissant apparaitre, devant elle, la silhouette chétive de l'enfant qu'elle avait autrefois été, ses cheveux courts balayés par un vent enveloppant se levant comme une brise marine. Enora contempla ce fantôme de son passé qui lui adressait un sourire radieux, malgré sa maigreur et ses cernes profondes peintes sous ses yeux d'enfants._

_« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tâche de vivre, à présent, pour nous deux. Même si tu trébuches, continue d'avancer. Tout ne fait que commencer… »_

_La lumière s'intensifia encore, effaçant bientôt la silhouette enfantine, aveuglant totalement Enora afin de la ramener vers l'endroit où elle avait finalement choisit de retourner… _

Lentement, un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage jusqu'à là figé d'Enora, ses paupières se fermant encore un peu plus intensément qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, comme pour approfondir l'obscurité dans laquelle elle se trouvait alors. Doucement, elle émergeait de son profond sommeil, reprenant doucement conscience de son corps et de son âme, se détachant petit à petit de ce songe si étrange… Déjà, hélas, la réalité se rappelait à elle, les éclairs de douleurs traversant son être tout entier se mêlant sournoisement à ceux terrassant son esprit au travers de souvenirs soudainement bien trop vivace pour elle… Des images refaisaient surface devant ses yeux clos, y faisant naitre des larmes coulant le long de ses tempes, alors que la réminiscence des coups reçus paraissait raviver chaque point d'impact, créant des décharges de douleurs aussi bien physiques que psychologique serrant son cœur suffoquant, rendant périlleuse sa respiration. La détresse l'étreignant alors était insondable, l'ensevelissant complètement, lui faisant amèrement regretter d'avoir reprit connaissance. La demoiselle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un carcan étouffant se resserrant à chaque seconde un peu plus sur elle, la condamnant à périr sous son poids ineffable.

Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut sur humain, la jeune femme finit par réussir à rouvrir ses paupières, haletante et en sueur, ne parvenant pas, dans un premier temps, à s'habituer à la faible lueur environnante, comme surprise de découvrir autre chose que les ténèbres… Ses yeux parcoururent fébrilement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ne réussissant pas à l'identifier. Incontestablement, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre… Pourtant, il lui semblait connaitre ces lieux… Tentant de se calmer, Enora essaya de se redresser, n'y parvenant pas dès la première tentative, comme foudroyée par la douleur provoquée par ce bête geste, la totalité de son corps criant au supplice. Elle demeura alors clouée au matelas, reprenant son souffle, fixant le plafond de bois la surplombant. La fenêtre a coté de laquelle était poussé le lit dans lequel elle reposait laissait percevoir un lourd ciel d'orage menaçant, recouvrant le monde d'une lumière grise sinistre s'accordant à merveille à la situation présente. Il faisait pourtant si beau le jour des festivités… Combien de temps s'était il écoulé depuis cette nuit là ? A cette simple évocation, des images jaillirent entre les parois de son crâne, ravivant instantanément la plaie béante déchirant l'âme de la demoiselle dont les yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes amères. Comment le temps pouvait il encore se permettre de suivre son cours normal après ce qui s'était passé ? Cette simple réalité lui paraissait incongrue, presque insultante pour la mort de ses proches. Dans un geste des plus douloureux, Enora rabattit son bras droit sur son visage, couvrant ses paupières closes, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure afin de taire ses sanglots innombrables. Comparativement à l'affliction psychologique à laquelle elle était soumise, elle préférait encore avoir mal physiquement…

Elle avait accepté de revenir ici… c'était son propre choix. Pourtant, ce mal qui paraissait la ronger de l'intérieur comme un brasier avide… Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir y faire face. Les scènes macabres auxquelles elle avait pris part tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, broyant sa volonté de vivre sous le poids intraduisible de sa peine, de sa culpabilité et de sa haine envers elle-même, toutes trois se mêlant et s'amplifiant mutuellement à chaque nouveau souvenir ressassé. Ces corps… Tout ce sang… et elle, qui ne pouvait rien faire… Rien faire à part les regarder et tenter de sauver sa propre existence… Haïssable…

Une vague de dégout envers elle-même l'étreignit violement, faisant s'amplifier ses pleurs alors qu'elle resserrait ses poings endoloris, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair…

Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel… C'était tellement… absurde…

D'un coup, ses larmes se tarirent à cette pensée, balayant toute logique. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle avait du tirer des conclusions hâtives en voyant les corps ensanglantés de son oncle et de sa mère. Ils n'étaient peut être pas morts, mais simplement blessés. Oui… Elle avait du se tromper, assurément. Et… si elle était ici à présent, son oncle et sa mère devaient être quelque part, non loin, alités et soignés, comme elle. La ténacité était un trait prédominant dans la famille, ils ne se seraient pas laissé abattre si facilement ! Une bouffée délirante d'espoir regonfla le cœur meurtri d'Enora, refoulant au fond de son esprit sa conscience de l'impossibilité d'une telle chose. Elle tenta à nouveau de se relever, n'écoutant plus les violentes protestations de son corps hurlant sous une telle demande irraisonnée, parvenant dans un premier temps à s'assoir au milieu des draps bleu marine la recouvrant. Immédiatement, une douleur aigue lui transperça le ventre à de multiples endroits, lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise qu'elle tut en serrant les dents, se recroquevillant un peu sur elle-même. L'endroit où la balle tirée par le mécréant étant venu dérober le fruit du démon l'avait transpercée la lançait affreusement, ainsi que quelques cotes paraissant oppresser ses poumons… Mais qu'importait, il fallait qu'elle aille retrouver ses parents !

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Enora rouvrit les yeux, fixant le drap emmêlé à ses jambes, témoignant de l'agitation dont elle avait du faire preuve durant son sommeil. Sa peau diaphane était recouverte d'ecchymoses violacées et de nombreux bandages enserraient son corps, lui révélant l'ampleur de ses blessures. En plus de celui qui devait certainement recouvrir son ventre sous l'immense t shirt qu'elle revêtait alors, elle pouvait en compter plusieurs sur ses bras, ses mains. Un autre, assez important, recouvrait sa cuisse gauche, laissant apparaitre à sa vue une tache de sang courant de haut en bas de cette dernière sur une vingtaine de centimètres, la plaie dissimulée n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié l'activité qu'elle avait eut ces dernières heures… Le dernier pansement notable se trouvait sur sa cheville gauche, celle qu'elle s'était certainement foulée en sautant du premier étage de son oncle afin d'échapper à ses agresseurs…

Cependant, tout cela était secondaire. Elle guérirait, se n'était qu'une question de semaines. Surtout si sa mère se chargeait de sa convalescence ! Elle serait d'ailleurs ravie de pouvoir la couver et la sermonner quant à son inconscience durant ce lapse de temps… Et Enora savait qu'elle serait, pour la première fois de sa vie, ravie de se faire traiter ainsi ! Elle avait bien trop eut peur de la perdre…

Rassemblant ses faibles forces, la jeune fille se ressaisit, pivotant lentement au bord du lit, laissant choir ses jambes jusqu'au sol. Elle embrassa alors pour la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait dans son intégralité, y découvrant avec stupeur une quantité impressionnante de bouquet de fleur, certainement offerts par les villageois en signe de soutien. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son oncles était allergique aux fleurs, s'il avait reçut ces même preuves d'affection qu'elle (et il n'y avait aucune raison que se ne fut pas le cas) il devait actuellement être en proie à une crise d'éternuements phénoménaux dont seul lui avait le secret ! La jeune fille s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas l'entendre à travers les murs ! Peut être avait on mis les fleurs destinées à son oncle ici, justement à cause de cette raison là, ce qui expliquerait aussi en partie la quantité pharamineuse de bouquets multicolores.

Persuadée d'être dans le vrai, Enora tenta de se relever pour aller à la recherche des siens, échouant une première fois, ses muscles semblant trop faible pour lui obéir. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter, bien trop aveuglée par cette folle possibilité de retrouver, à quelques pas, ses parents, amochés comme elle, mais bien vivants. Se concentrant, la demoiselle parvint à se hisser sur ses pieds lors de la tentative suivante, demeurant quelques secondes immobile, dans une stabilité plus que précaire, ses jambes tremblants sous son poids. Elle tacha alors de faire un pas, mais à peine eut elle décoller son pieds blessé du sol qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant en avant, allant heurter lourdement le planché de bois. Le choc raviva toutes les douleurs de son être, l'assommant aussi légèrement, faisant tournoyer la pièce devant ses yeux. Incapable de se relever, la jeune fille laissa aller sa tête contre les lattes polies par les années de piétinements, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. A l'étage inférieur, des bruits se firent entendre, mêlant le raclement de meubles déplacés dans l'urgence et paroles échangées sans qu'elle puisse pourtant en saisir le sens… Rapidement, des pas lourds et précipités résonnèrent dans un escalier, se rapprochant petit à petit d'elle. Il lui parut entendre son prénom prononcé par une voix étrangement familière… était ce son oncle qui l'avait entendu tomber et qui venait voir ce qui se passait ?

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre fleurie s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre une haute stature l'interpellant une nouvelle fois, faisant se froncer les sourcils de l'intéressée. Le trouble voilant encore sa vue l'empêchait de distinguer correctement la personne se précipitant vers elle, s'agenouillant à ses cotés avant de la prendre dans ses bras, sans force, comme une poupée de chiffon. Quelque chose n'allait pas… cette voix, cette mâchoire, ce bandeau cachant son œil autrefois perdu au combat… Se n'était pas Warner qui la tenait entre ses bras… Mais Balste, donc le visage d'habitude si fermé vibrait aujourd'hui d'une émotion déstabilisante, son œil bleu gris brillant de larmes durement retenues. Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? Il avait du avoir tellement peur en apprenant ce qui s'était passé… Ils avaient du l'inquiéter au plus haut point, sa mère, son oncle et elle-même… Au prix d'un effort titanesque, la demoiselle porta une de ses mains bandées jusqu'à sa joue, lui adressant un faible sourire désolée. Elle voulu parler, le rassurer, s'excuser de lui avoir causé tous ses soucis, mais ne parvint qu'à murmurer faiblement, ses cordes vocales semblant elles aussi avoir souffert à force d'être étouffées par des sanglots surement inutiles…

« Balste… »

L'homme resserra instantanément son étreinte en entendant son prénom ainsi prononcé, serrant ses mâchoires puissantes, comme pour refouler des pleurs trop pressants, fermant avec une sorte de violence que la demoiselle ne comprenait pas sa paupière intacte, une larme dévalant son visage buriné par les années de mer et de combats. Enora regarda cette larme glisser sur sa peau tannée où naissait une barbe poivre et sel inhabituellement mal entretenue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait se serrer son cœur aussi douloureusement, comme l'alertant de quelque chose qu'elle tentait obstinément de fuir depuis son réveil…

…La seule… l'unique fois… Où elle avait vu ce pirate, courageux et fier, pleurer était le jour de l'enterrement symbolique de son père, il y avait de cela des années…

A cette pensée, la gorge de la jeune fille se serra, refusant pourtant de faire le lien entre cette larme et une quelconque perte, lien que son corps, lui, paraissait déjà assimiler… Il fallait que se fut autre chose, telle que la peur qu'il avait du avoir de les perdre tous les trois, eux, qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme étant sa famille de cœur. Repoussant toute autre possibilité dans son esprit, l'adolescente blessée déglutit difficilement, tachant de reprendre tant bien que mal la parole afin de dissiper le mal entendu alourdissant son être tout entier d'une détresse de plomb.

« Balste… Balste, ne pleure pas… Je… suis désolée pour tout ça… On a du… te causer tellement de tracas… maman tonton et moi… Désolée… »

Le patron du Loup Bleu rouvrit son œil unique, la fixant, visiblement perdu, paraissant déstabilisé et affreusement chagriné par ses paroles. Ce trouble flagrant vint porter un nouveau coup au cœur de la demoiselle, allant faire s'effriter un peu plus encore l'amures d'illusions qu'elle s'était érigée pour se sauver du désespoir. Pourtant, elle luttait encore contre l'évidence, ne pouvant s'y résoudre, comme si elle voulait qu'on vienne anéantir ses derniers espoirs que tout ceci ne fut qu'un terrible cauchemar… comme si elle cherchait à se qu'on la brise une dernière fois, seul moyen de faire plier son âme face à cette insupportable réalité…

« E…Enora… »

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de cette dernière, striant déjà ses joues émaciées, troublant totalement sa vue, alors que ses mains écorchées venaient agripper avec une détresse palpable la large chemise de cet homme, porteur des mots qu'elle craignait tant entendre. C'était assez… Que le couperet s'abatte une bonne fois pour toute… Il fallait qu'elle sache…

« Balste… »

Les mots lui paraissaient être faits de pierre, s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres avec une difficulté phénoménale, lui demandant un effort titanesque renouvelé à chaque syllabe …

« Balste… Où sont maman et Warner… ? »

L'homme fuit alors son regard, fait mille fois plus révélateur que tout autre mot. En elle, la jeune femme cru entendre un bruit sinistre de papier que l'on déchirait, sentant une cassure se faire dans le fil de son existence, séparant d'une façon irrémédiable et irréparable son passé où prenaient place les porteurs de son sang à présents disparus et son avenir, incertain et immatériel, lui paraissant baigné d'obscurité et de solitude… Son armure de pacotille tombait en lambeau de verre, laissant son âme écorchée se faire de nouveau happée par les griffes implacables du désespoir, lui coupant le souffle.

Tout était donc vrai… Ses illusions avaient été vaines… La douleur et la détresse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était incomparable à la ridicule souffrance physique qui parcourait chaque centimètre carré de son corps endolori. Comparativement… Elle commençait à peine à souffrir réellement…

Balste finit par braquer de nouveau son regard sur elle, prononçant les mots qui allaient sceller son destin d'une voix d'outre tombe qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu, étouffée par la peine enserrant sa gorge. Ces paroles lui parvenaient d'étrangement loin, comme si elle était anesthésiée, perdant petit à petit le lien la retenant au monde l'entourant.

« Enora… Enora je suis tellement désolé… Enora… Warner et Tiana sont… ils sont morts… Pardonne-moi… »

Ces mots ne la touchaient déjà plus. La souffrance indicible qu'elle ressentait la transperçait de part en part, écrasant son âme et son cœur, saturant son esprit tel un courant électrique risquant à chaque seconde de tout faire disjoncter dans son crâne. Alors, en ultime sursaut d'instinct de survie, son esprit se déconnecta, faisant tomber un voile sombre devant ses yeux larmoyants. Elle n'entendit pas Balste crier son nom alors qu'elle perdait de nouveau connaissance, son corps s'échouant dans ses bras, comme la poupée désarticulée qui lui semblait être désormais…

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis cet échange dramatique. Allongée sur le matelas qui était à présent le sien, située au premier étage de la maison de Balste qui l'avait recueillie, Enora fixait, sans force, la pluie s'abattre contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. Cela faisait des jours que la pluie ne cessait de tomber, semblant vouloir engloutir le monde dans les eaux grises se déversant incessamment du ciel si bas qu'on aurait pu le toucher, berçant la ville d'une mélodie mélancolique rythmée par les gouttes venant mourir au sol… La jeune fille ferma les yeux, se retournant avec lenteur dans le lit, en prise avec une torpeur implacable ne la quittant plus un instant.

Elle avait demandé à faire enlever les fleurs offertes par les villageois et les pirates de Barbe Blanche, toutes ces tâches de couleurs hurlant avec sa vision déformée où elle ne voyait plus qu'en gris et en noir le monde l'encerclant. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris avec un sourd effroi que l'enterrement de sa mère et de son oncle avait déjà eut lieu, nouveau coup porté à son âme anéantie, approfondissant un peu plus encore l'abysse insondable dans laquelle il lui paraissait sombrer. Elle n'avait même pas pu leur dire au revoir… Parfois, elle restait des heures assise sur le lit, sans bouger, les épaules tombantes, le front posé sur la vitre froide comme si le désespoir régnant en maitre dans son crâne alourdissait trop sa tête pour qu'elle puisse la soutenir par sa seule volonté. Elle laissait alors son regard s'encrait dans le vague, percevant, par delà la maison anonyme lui faisant face, les collines s'étirant à la sorties de la ville, le long de la mer, menant au cimetière où reposaient à présent tous les membres de sa famille, leurs tombes alignées se dressant, côte à côte, dans l'orage persistant. Irrémédiablement, elle aurait aimé être à leur coté, se sentant, ici bas, terriblement esseulée et désemparée.

Plus rien ne la touchait. Plus rien ne l'intéressait.

Même sa survie était devenue, à ses yeux, une chose totalement secondaire, sans importance, s'étonnant même de l'entêtement de Balste à la maintenir en vie. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le seul qu'elle parvenait à tolérer dans son giron, refusant de voir quiconque d'autre, que se fut ses amies ou encore les commandants de Barbe Blanche, voulant surement lui présenter leurs condoléances. Mais tous ces mots n'avaient plus de prises sur elle, les rendant tout simplement insupportables…

Elle savait que c'était une attitude déplacée de sa part, surtout envers les hommes lui ayant sauvé la vie… Balste lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient, ce fameux soir, finalement venus au bar, peu de temps après son départ. Ils avaient retrouvé Malika et les autres, qui les informèrent de sa disparition mystérieuse. Ils étaient alors allés voir le propriétaire pour savoir ce qu'il en était, apprenant son départ précipité vers la demeure de son oncle. Ce dernier leur révéla alors sa profonde inquiétude et son désir de se rendre à son tour là bas, afin de voir si elle était parvenue à destination en un seul morceau et si tout allait bien, la tentative d'intrusion de la veille l'ayant malgré tout alerté au plus haut point. Les commandants avaient apparemment acquiescé, reprenant la route qu'ils avaient déjà parcourue un peu plus tôt. Plus haut, ils avaient été alerté par les coups de feu et les cris, se précipitant vers leur épicentre, découvrant la dernière scène d'une tragédie dont Enora avait était la protagoniste malgré elle. C'étaient eux qui l'avait sauvé, in extrémiste, Ace usant apparemment de son pouvoir de feu pour empêcher le chef des brigands de l'achever de son sabre. Ils l'avaient sauvée… Pourtant… Elle ne parvenait pas à leur en être reconnaissante, au contraire.

Ils avaient expliqué à Balste que la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tant tenu à voir Warner ce soir là était également en lien avec cette possible présence de brigands voulant dérober le fruit du démon qu'il avait trouvé, souhaitant le mettre en garde, voir même lui proposer une protection s'ils avaient pensé que cela avait été nécessaire. Mais ils ne l'avaient finalement pas fait… Peut être avaient ils pensé que leur seule présence dans la ville suffirait à décourager les voleurs, ou bien que sa mère était assez sur ses gardes pour garantir sa sécurité et celle de son oncle… Dans tous les cas, leur décision avait eut des conséquences dramatiques…

Elle ne les haïssait pas… De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle éprouvait juste envers eux une colère sourde, n'étant rien contre celle qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même. Car c'était elle, la véritable fautive. Elle qui n'avait pas pu sauver les siens. Elle qui n'était pas resté avec eux, préférant aller s'amurer. Elle qui n'était pas retournée assez vite au près d'eux, à cause de ce maudit corps, arrivant trop tard. Elle, qui n'avait même pas eut la force de venger leur mort, à peine capable de sauver sa propre vie… et encore… Il avait fallut qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Et cela n'était pas terminé… Si le bateau de Barbe Blanche était toujours encré près la ville, c'était parce que le groupe de brigands l'ayant attaquée n'était pas à son coup d'essaie et semait le trouble depuis déjà un petit moment, demeurant cependant toujours hors de leur portée. Si une partie de la troupe avait été abattue par Ace et ses compagnons cette nuit là, le reste de la bande demeurait introuvable et ils craignaient qu'ils tentent de venger leur chef tombé au combat en tuant la survivante de cette famille ayant osé s'opposer à eux… En temps normal, une telle nouvelle, expliquant en partie la fébrilité de Balste, aurait du l'inquiéter. Cependant, dans la situation actuelle, cette annonce ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa vie ou sa mort préoccupait tant de monde. C'était… incongru… inutile… totalement superflu…

Pourquoi diable s'évertuer à vouloir maintenir en vie quelqu'un dont l'âme était déjà morte ?

Rouvrant doucement les yeux, la demoiselle fixa la pièce vide avec lassitude, trouvant ce monde totalement insensé. Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber, comme un hymne incessant et morose saturant son esprit brisé. Au rez de chaussée, elle pouvait entendre Balste qui s'activait, des odeurs de cuisine parvenant jusqu'à ses narines, la dégoutant dans l'instant. S'alimenter était devenu une torture à laquelle elle ne se soumettait que pour ne pas affliger encore un peu plus l'homme l'ayant recueillie, comme si chaque bouchée était faite d'acide, ravivant sa douleur, une voix sournoise lui murmurant que chaque cuillerée la séparait un peu plus de ceux qu'elle aimait et qui n'étaient plus désormais, reposant ensemble sous terre… Alors, elle faisait tout pour repousser le moment où elle devrait s'y contraindre, rassemblant ses forces pour se relever et se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain attenant à la chambre, s'y enfermant avec soin, se laissant tomber dans la douche où l'eau coulait sur elle comme la pluie sur le monde extérieur. Elle y demeurait le temps d'entendre l'ancien pirate monter à l'étage, déposer son repas sur la table à coté du lit, attendre désespérément qu'elle accepte de ressortir de sa cachette avant de redescendre d'un pas lourd et vaincu, comprenant qu'une nouvelle fois elle fuyait tout contact humain.

Consciente que l'heure fatidique du repas approchait donc, Enora se plia à son rituel, s'y reprenant à deux fois pour simplement parvenir à s'assoir au milieu des draps la recouvrant. Immédiatement, sa vision se flouta, trahissant la faiblesse de son corps malmené par ses soins. Mais elle n'y prêta pas garde, reprenant les mêmes automatismes que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et malade, repoussant ses limites pour arriver à ses fins… lentement, elle rejeta le tissu sombre aux pieds du lit, s'asseyant à son bord, sentant le bourdonnement caractéristique d'une chute de tension battre à ses oreilles. Elle s'agrippa au matelas le temps que ce bruit gênant se dissipe, signal qu'elle pouvait reprendre sa progression laborieuse. Avec précaution, la demoiselle se releva, ne voulant pas tomber, non pas pour éviter une nouvelle blessure mais pour ne pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois contrainte d'entendre le sermon de Balste. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était son affection pour elle qui le faisait agir de la sorte et qu'il ne voulait que son bien, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, refusant cette possibilité. Quelque part, elle méritait de souffrir…

Doucement, Enora se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant le plus silencieusement possible. Elle glissa un regard vers l'escalier menant au rez de chaussé éclairé, le détournant dans l'instant, ne voulant absolument pas ne serait ce que voir une silhouette humaine. Elle franchit alors la distance la séparant de la salle de bain, s'y faufilant sans se donner la peine d'allumer la lumière, refermant la porte derrière elle à double tour. Le bruit de la clé gémissant dans la serrure lui apportait une sorte de réconfort fugitif, le fait de se sentir ainsi loin de tout lui ôtant quelques instants un peu du poids l'écrasant continuellement. La jeune femme demeura quelques minutes dans l'obscurité la plus complète, une main enserrant toujours la clé glacée lui ayant permit de s'échapper, l'autre étant posée sur la bois rugueux de la porte. Elle attendait ainsi jusqu'à ce que le métal se réchauffe, entendant, de l'autre coté de la planche en bois, les pas de Balste monter à l'étage, l'interpellant avec douceur, appel qu'elle s'évertua à ignorer magistralement. Elle passa alors à autre chose, relâchant la clé ayant rempli à merveille son rôle en l'isolant ainsi, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur de la pièce, le trouvant finalement, l'actionnant afin d'éclairer le petit espace exigüe qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. La lumière l'agressa immédiatement, lui faisant plisser les yeux, étrangement vive dans son mode revêtu d'un linceul gris.

Quand elle y fut habituée, la demoiselle se retourna, pouvant contempler avec un regard des acerbes envers elle même, le triste reflet que lui renvoyait, comme à conter cœur, le miroir. Son visage était encore couvert de quelques bleus ayant virés à une couleur bâtarde allant du violet au jaune, lui donnant un air maladif et moribond, une très légère cicatrice ornant sa lèvre toujours un peu tuméfiée. Le reste de sa peau était d'un blanc presque transparent faisant ressortir ses veines et ses cernes, soulignant ainsi ses yeux éteints. Mais le pire, pour elle, était incontestablement ses cheveux… Lorsqu'elle avait jeté le fruit du démon dans la cuve de feu, l'explosion en ayant découlé les avait en partie brulés, les déformant sur toute la partie inférieure, les faisant se tordre et s'entremêlés comme s'ils étaient soumis à une torture. Ses cheveux… C'était la preuve qu'elle était parvenue à vaincre son enfance souffreteuse, qu'elle s'était relevée de tout ça, qu'elle avait tenu au moins l'une des promesses qu'elle avait autrefois faites à son père… Hélas, à présent, elle n'avait même plus cela… Son corps avait certes commençait à cicatriser de ses blessures, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait en son sein était bien plus importante et tenace, lui donnant l'impression d'être tombée plus bas encore que lors de sa jeunesse… Insupportable.

Inconsciemment, Enora passa une main dans ses cheveux abîmés, lissant une mèche ne retrouvant pourtant pas son aspect d'origine, finissant même par la tirer alors qu'elle se dévisageait avec dégout, une sorte de haine naissant dans ses prunelles abyssales. Elle ne voulait plus les voir… Elle ne voulait plus voir ce reste d'elle-même, trace fugace d'une personne qu'elle n'était plus désormais. La demoiselle laissa choir son regard sur le meuble lui faisant face, cherchant un quelconque objet tranchant lui permettant de mettre son plan à exécution. Mais elle ne trouva rien, Balste ayant surement veillé à tout enlever de peur qu'elle ne fasse une 'bêtise'.

Un pic virulent d'énervement jaillit en elle, ravivant son âme assoupie. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Le suicide n'était pas une chose qui était accepté dans sa famille. Quelque puisse être son désespoir, quelque que puisse être l'étendue de son désir de rejoindre les siens, elle ne mettrait jamais volontairement fin à ses jours. Un tel acte insulterait profondément toutes les valeurs défendues par ceux qui étaient les siens : la ténacité, le courage, la vie, envers et contre tout. La connaissait il si mal ? Était-elle tombée si bas ? Enora encra à nouveau son regard dans celui de son pâle reflet, comme cherchant une réponse dans ses propres yeux. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas… Il lui paraissait effectivement être revenu des années en arrière, tant son corps semblait amoindri et affaiblis. Toutefois, pire que tout, c'était ce qu'elle voyait dans ses prunelles améthystes qui l'alerta, provoquant en elle un embrasement de colère faisant se serrer ses poings. Jamais, oh grand jamais, elle n'y avait vu une telle résignation, un tel abandon ouvertement hurlé. Si elle en voulait à Balste de croire qu'elle serait capable de se faire du mal, les siens, en la voyant ainsi, ne devaient certainement pas la reconnaitre non plus. Quelle honte elle devait leur faire…

A cette idée, la demoiselle pensa à son père, qui lui avait fait tant de fois promettre de toujours se battre contre ce qui l'empêchait de réaliser ses rêves… à sa mère, qui, malgré les conflits et les disputes, n'avait cessé de penser à son bien être… et à son oncle, qui l'avait toujours protégée et soutenue, lui promettant que, lorsque le moment serait venu, elle pourrait monter à bord de son navire si l'envie lui en prenait… Tous les trois, et même Balste, n'avaient jamais cessé de tout faire pour la protéger et lui permettre de vivre la vie qu'elle aurait choisit. Et elle… Que faisait-elle à présent ? Elle se laissait mourir, dans une certaine mesure, se laissant se noyer dans sa détresse et son désespoir. Evidemment, elle souffrait. Evidemment, la perte de ses proches la plongeait dans un abîme de souffrance. Mais jamais ils n'auraient voulu la voir ainsi. Jamais ils n'auraient voulu qu'elle se laisse ainsi abattre par la douleur, même si elle était due à leur mort… surtout, si elle était due à leur mort…

Elle ne pouvait rester ainsi…

Enora fit volte face, ne s'apercevant même pas de la vive lueur commençant à renaitre au fond de ses yeux si longtemps éteints, rouvrant la porte de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec le plateau repas que lui avait apporté Balste. En voyant cela, une pointe de culpabilité étreignit son cœur. Elle avait du tellement l'inquiéter… Doucement, elle s'approcha, se penchant vers le plat ayant refroidi en l'attendant, caressant le rebord de l'assiette du bout des doigts. Puis son regard heurta le métal brillant des couverts qui étaient mis à sa disposition, son esprit ne faisant qu'un tour. D'un geste étrangement assuré, elle se saisit du couteau se trouvant ainsi abandonné à sa portée, le soupesant quelques secondes, retournant près de la commode faisant face au lit sur lequel elle avait passé tant de jours et de nuits. Elle attrapa alors un ruban, attachant ses cheveux avec une sorte d'urgence fébrile, les nouant dans une queue de cheval prenant naissance dans sa nuque, séparant ainsi la partie abimée et la partie intacte. Sans hésiter une seconde, Enora agrippa d'une main la masse de cheveux attachés afin de la maintenir en place, commençant à la sectionner à l'aide du couteau qu'elle tenait fermement de l'autre. La tâche s'avéra plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, le couvert n'étant pas très aiguisé (une autre précaution de l'ancien pirate, assurément). Mais elle persévéra, sentant, petit à petit, des mèches raccourcies tomber contre ses oreilles et ses joues, délivrées du poids mort et brulés les entravant jusqu'à là. Elle finit par quelques coups secs terminant de séparer sa queue de cheval abimée de son crâne, la libérant instantanément d'un poids ineffable, comme si elle renfermait en elle une partie des chaînes psychologiques l'ayant entravée ces derniers jours. La demoiselle, quelque peu essoufflée, laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, regardant du coin de l'œil les cheveux coupés qu'elle enserrait toujours dans sa main. Elle reposa le couteau sur la commode, doucement, laissant échapper un profond soupire de soulagement, passant sa main libre dans sa tignasse quelque peu désordonnée, s'arrêtant à présent un peu plus bas que sa mâchoire, dessinant un carré légèrement plongeant autour de son visage émacié.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite…

Ces cheveux… Elle s'y était accrochée de façon irraisonnée, comme seul symbole de son insouciance anéantie. Mais au fond, c'était ridicule. Qu'importait de les perdre, elle pourrait toujours les laisser repousser. Elle avait encore la vie de son coté, elle n'avait pas le droit de la laisser filer, pour elle, et pour ceux qui n'étaient à présent plus là. La demoiselle se tourna alors vers la fenêtre où venait toujours s'écraser la pluie, incapable de dire quelle heure il était. Visiblement, le soir commençait à tomber… Le ciel avait pris une couleur rouille menaçante, comme dévorant le peu de lumière tentant vainement de traverser l'épaisse couche de nuage pour venir éclairer son monde endeuillé. Mais cette faible lueur lui suffisait à présent… de toute manière, elle n'avait pas encore assez récupéré pour pouvoir supporter un soleil trop vif, son âme toujours fragile devant recommencer à s'habituer à la vie environnante. D'ailleurs… Enora tendit l'oreille, guettant des bruits à l'étage inférieur, n'y descellant que le silence. Balste était peut être sorti quelques minutes pour se rendre au Loup Bleu, ou bien s'était il assoupi… Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait peut être là d'une chance à saisir. Depuis la nuit du festival, elle n'avait pas quitté cette demeure, n'ayant même pas pu se rendre aux funérailles de son oncle et de sa mère… Evidemment, atteindre le cimetière était une chose totalement hors de portée, vu son état. Mais peut être serait elle capable de se rendre au moins jusqu'à la maison de sa mère…

Elle n'y trouverait rien, elle le savait pertinemment. Cependant… Elle sentait en elle comme un besoin irrépressible de s'y rendre. Comme pour montrer à ses parents défunts qu'elle était parvenue à se redresser un tant soit peu, s'extirpant de sa douloureuse torpeur l'ayant étreinte si longtemps. Elle espérait peut être trouver quelque chose là bas… un détail, une étincelle, une 'luciole' comme disait son père, qui lui permettrait de recommencer à aller de l'avant. Car, si pour l'heure elle était parvenue à sortir partiellement de sa torpeur, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le fil de son destin lui paraissait avoir été sectionné, la laissant seule face à un chemin sans issue. Peut être qu'un nouveau sentier se trouvait dans les cendres encore brûlantes de son passé…

Enora ouvrit le tiroir de la commode, se saisissant des quelques vêtements que Balste avait acheté pour elle, espérant qu'elle les mette et recommence à se lier aux autres, preuve flagrante d'une amélioration de son état. Hélas, elle n'allait pas tout à fait les utiliser à cette fin, même s'il fallait admettre une avancée assez prodigieuse depuis son immobilisme total remontant seulement à une poignée de minutes. La demoiselle passa laborieusement son large t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, le jetant sur le rebord du lit, enfilant laborieusement la chemise que lui avait choisit le patron de bar dont les gouts vestimentaires trahissait le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eut d'enfant, et encore moins de fille… Où diable avait il pu trouver cette… tente ? A elle seule, cette chemise aux motifs ethniques aurait parfaitement pu lui servir de tunique, tant elle était longue. Après être parvenue à boutonnée la moitié supérieur de cette chose dans laquelle elle aurait pu facilement entrer deux fois, la jeune femme se saisit des deux pans restés libres, les nouant ensemble pour tenter de raccourcir un tant soit peut sa longueur disproportionnée. Elle enfila ensuite un jeans large lui allant tout aussi grand, allant même jusqu'à se demander si se n'était pas un pantalon d'homme… Enora trouva heureusement une ceinture dans un des tiroirs, la serrant à son maximum afin de maintenir un minimum en place le lourd vêtement. Pour les chaussures… il lui restait toujours sa paire de ballerines sombre, salvatrices en cet instant, même si il fallait admettre que se n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus adéquat avec le temps régnant au dehors. Mais qu'importait, au fond. Au point où elle en était… L'adolescente se pencha avec difficulté en avant, venant faire de larges ourlets à son pantalon afin d'éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans lors de son périple. Entre l'état de son visage, sa maigreur et sa dégaine, se n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle remporterait un concours de beauté… Tout ce qui lui restait à espérer était que personne dans la rue ne la remarque de trop, ne voulant encore parler à personne.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était se rendre chez elle…

Se redressant, la jeune femme rejeta ses cheveux coupés en arrière, passant ensuite ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Encore fallait il qu'elle parvienne à quitte cette demeure ci… Vu son état, elle ne pourrait pas se laisser tomber du premier étage, c'était là une certitude. Sa seule chance était la porte d'entrée, voir une fenêtre du rez de chaussée, si elle ne jouait pas sur la discrétion. De toute manière, il serait toujours temps d'improviser en temps et en heure. A pas de loups, Enora traversa la chambre, aux aguets, allant se planter en haut des escaliers surplombant l'étage du bas, silencieux mais toujours éclairé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes encore pour rassembler son courage et parvenir à amorcer sa descente, craignant plus que tout de tomber nez à nez avec Balte, ou qui que se fut d'autre. Assurément, se n'était pas le moment pour elle de commencer une quelconque discussion… Lentement, s'appuyant sur la rambarde courant le long des murs, la jeune femme commença à descendre les marches, les unes après les autres, sentant son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait l'espace vide du salon. Depuis plus de dix jours, son royaume damné s'était résumé à la chambre du premier étage et à la salle de bain, rendant étrange cette redécouverte du reste de la maison, comme si l'existence d'autres pièces avait quelque chose de surprenant… Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser déconcentrée… Apparemment, elle avait vu juste en pensant que Balste s'était absenté une poignée de minutes, ne le voyant nulle part. Incontestablement, c'était le moment d'agir.

Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, Enora traversa la pièce silencieuse, s'avançant vers la porte, posant sa main sur la poignée qu'elle abattit, sans que rien, pourtant, ne se produise… Evidemment, il était parti en fermant la maison… Vu son entêtement à la maintenir en vie, il ne l'aurait assurément pas laissée seule, la porte grande ouverte à tous brigands voulant la tuer… Quelle idiote elle était. La jeune fille se retourna, fouillant du regard l'espace l'encerclant, cherchant quelque chose pouvant lui permettre de s'échapper. Se fut alors que son regard tomba sur un meuble non loin où, dans un grand coquillage, reposaient plusieurs trousseaux de clés lui tendant les bras. L'un deux l'interpella d'ailleurs, faisant se serrer son cœur. La demoiselle s'approcha, se saisissant du porte clé multicolore qu'elle avait autrefois fabriquée avec ses amies, y observant douloureusement les trois clés qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, suffisaient à ouvrir toutes les portes de son univers… Il y avait bien entendu la clé de chez elle et ses parents, celle de chez son oncle et, providence dans le cas présent, celle de chez l'homme l'ayant recueillie…

Doucement, Enora vint serrer quelques secondes l'objet d'apparence pourtant si banale contre sa poitrine, sentant des larmes envahir ses yeux… mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser submerger par ses émotions, pas maintenant. Elle ne savait pas quand reviendrait Balste, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité de sortir. Essuyant d'un revers de main ses yeux troublés, la demoiselle se retourna vers la porte, choisissant la longue clé de métal noir parmi les trois présentes, l'insérant dans la serrure afin de faire s'ouvrir le verrou la séparant du reste du monde. Un léger déclic se fit entendre, résonnant étrangement dans l'espace silencieux de la pièce. La jeune fille se saisit alors de la poignée qu'elle abaissa d'un geste vif, chassant tout au fond de son esprit l'hésitation qui tentait de s'y refaire une place. Elle ouvrit alors la porte, doucement, pouvant découvrir la ruelle peu éclairée au dehors où la pluie ne cessait toujours pas de s'abattre, seul élément mouvant de la scène désertée par le genre humain. C'était bien mieux ainsi… Sur les pavés, l'eau tombée du ciel s'écoulait en petites rivières striant le sol, s'élançant avec entêtement vers le port, chemin opposé à celui qu'elle devait prendre. Enora laissa glisser son regard vers le bas de rue, faisant un pas sur le seuil de la porte, toujours protégée par la demeure, comme reprenant conscience de cet environnement extérieur qu'elle avait fuit tout ce temps. Lentement, elle leva son bras devant elle, sentant contre sa peau les gouttes froides s'abattre, ravivant ses nerfs endormis dans une sensation fascinante l'électrisant quelque peu, la rassurant dans son choix. Sans plus attendre, la demoiselle fit un premier pas au dehors, posant sa ballerine sur le sol trempé, laissant s'abattre sur sa frêle silhouette la pluie bienfaitrice semblant vouloir la laver de son désespoir. Incontestablement, elle avait déjà parcouru la partie la plus laborieuse de son chemin…

Rejetant ses cheveux raccourcis en arrière, Enora commença alors à s'avancer dans les ruelles, laissant ses pas être guidés par ses souvenirs. La maison de ses parents n'était pas très éloignée de celle de Balste, et c'était incontestablement une chance pour elle. En effet, son état physique laissait encore plus qu'à désirer, ne lui permettant pas d'aller à la vitesse à laquelle elle aurait voulu. Mais le plus important, au fond, était qu'elle puisse continuer d'avancer… Rapidement, elle se retrouva totalement trempée, sentant le froid mordre sa peau avec voracité, la faisant frissonner, rappelant à sa mémoire son corps si longtemps rejeté. Il allait lui falloir y faire plus attention désormais, si elle voulait pouvoir se relever…

Bientôt, elle arriva dans la ruelle de sa maison, s'arrêtant quelques instants. Une bouffée de souvenirs jaillit dans son crâne, provoquant un éclair douloureux la traversant de part en part. Il lui semblait se revoir, toute petite, blottie dans les bras de sa mère, disant au revoir à son père qui reprenait la mer… puis enfant, sur le seuil de cette même porte, guettant le retour de son oncle et de son frère… Et enfin adolescente, bondissant hors de la maisonnée en jetant un signe de main à sa mère lui donnant un dernier conseil depuis la fenêtre du premier étage, conseil qu'elle oublierait instantanément une fois le dos tourné… A présent, cette demeure qui avait toujours été un foyer virevoltant de rires ou de disputes, paraissait affreusement calme et abandonnée, comme une épave dont l'âme avait été arrachée… Cependant, il lui fallait s'y rendre, elle en était certaine…

Laissant échapper un vif soupire, la jeune fille reprit sa marche, serrant avec force dans son poing le porte clé, comme pour se donner contenance… Arrivée au seuil, elle hésita à nouveau, fixant la façade sans vie l'impressionnant quelque peu, avant de porter son regard sur le bois sombre de la porte, y posant une main, caressant la matière polie par les années jusqu'à aller attraper la poignée, rassemblant son courage. Elle ferma les yeux, introduisant la clé dans la serrure, serrant des dents alors qu'elle la faisait tourner, sentant les rouages résister avant de céder sous la pression, ôtant le verrou… Sans plus attendre, se doutant quelque part que si elle hésitait à présent elle ne parviendrait jamais à faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle abaissa la poignée, ouvrant la porte d'un geste vif et rouvrant les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec une obscurité quasi totale la figeant dans l'instant, enserrant son cœur avec violence…

Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait plus rien ici… Le silence et le froid régnaient en maitres incontestés entre ces murs autrefois si chaleureux, la confrontant d'une façon implacable à la réalité… Etonnamment, Enora ressentait en elle une sorte de soulagement, comme si voir la vérité en face lui permettait de mieux assimiler les choses, sans pour autant, cependant, apaiser sa souffrance. Relâchant sa prise sur le métal de la poignée, l'adolescente fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, laissant courir son regard sur les meubles familiers dévorés par l'obscurité. Qu'espérait-elle trouver de plus ici, à part des souvenirs ?

« Tu pourrais au moins fermer la porte derrière toi, se serait plus sécurisé… »

L'interpellée sursauta, se retournant violement, se retrouvant face à face avec Ace, la fixant avec sérieux depuis l'encadrement de porte, aussi trempé qu'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle fronça les sourcils en le découvrant, une foule de sentiments opposés se heurtant dans son crâne à son égard. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui doive incontestablement la vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'ils auraient pu protéger les siens, même si elle avait parfaitement conscience du caractère injuste de cette légère rancœur. Il y avait une sorte de distance s'étant créée entre elle et eux, une barrière qu'elle avait érigée, comme se sentant coupable de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour eux au festival, préférant leur compagnie à celle de sa famille… D'ailleurs, la simple possibilité d'instaurer à nouveau une telle entente lui paraissait impossible, un simple tutoiement lui semblant terriblement déplacé… Il lui semblait n'être plus cette fille là, ayant parcouru les ruelles de la ville à leur coté, que ces évènements, cette apparente complicité n'avait existé que dans un monde totalement différent ayant à présent disparu… Cependant, quelque chose l'alerta… Lui aussi paraissait différent. Ses traits étaient plus tirés, ses prunelles sombres empreintes d'une gravité qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

« Il y a des gens qui en veulent à ta vie, tu sais. Tu devrais plus attention à toi… Balste ne t'a pas expliqué ? »

La jeune fille toisa le commandant de la seconde flotte, croisant à son tour ses bras sur son ventre, position de défense à peine dissimulée.

« Il me l'a dit, oui… Mais il y avait une chose que je devais faire. Vous vous donnez tous bien trop de mal pour me garder en vie… J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Balste, encore… C'est compréhensible… Mais vous autres… Le fruit du démon a été détruit, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant pour vous ici. »

Sa voix était sans appel, accusatrice et implacable. Jamais elle ne s'était entendue parler de la sorte, la surprenant quelque peu elle-même. Il transparaissait de ses paroles les ressentiments qu'elle avait malgré elle envers eux, envers la stupidité de cette tragique situation ayant découlé de l'existence de ces maudits végétaux… Ace se tut dans un premier temps, assimilant ses paroles, ne désancrant pas un instant son regard du sien. Il relâcha finalement ses bras le long de son corps, allant poser une de ses mains sur sa hanche.

« Nous sommes à la recherche des restes de la troupe de brigands vous ayant attaqué, toi et ta famille… On ne peut pas tolérer qu'ils fassent leur lois ainsi plus longtemps... »

La jeune fille ne prononça pas un mot, resserrant un peu l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son buste. Une sourde colère commençait à gronder en elle… Ils n'étaient là que pour laver leur fierté insultée par le comportement des ces barbares osant braconner sur leurs terres, rien de plus… Leur présence n'avait aucun rapport avec le décès de son oncle et de sa mère… Pour eux, cela ne devait être qu'un dommage collatéral secondaire… Le brun reprit cependant la parole, coupant le fil des pensées d'Enora.

« Je me sens responsable de tout ça… C'est moi qui les ai laissé filer la dernière fois… Si je les avais éliminés à ce moment là… Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit… Tu n'aurais pas du à avoir à vivre ça… »

La demoiselle le fixa, incrédule, ne sachant comment réagir. Chacun de ses mots avait été comme une goutte d'eau venant éteindre le feu de sa colère envers lui, la laissant quelque peu désemparée… elle ne s'attendait assurément pas à ça. Elle le dévisagea, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux s'il était sincère. Et, visiblement, c'était le cas. Il émanait de son visage une honnêteté ineffable, un trouble réel, comme si la situation présente le chagrinait vraiment… Immédiatement, Enora s'en voulu d'avoir eut de telles pensées envers eux… Se n'était pas eux les coupables, elle le savait… Tout cela n'avait été qu'un congloméra de circonstances défavorables ayant une issue des plus dramatiques… Mais elle n'était pas la seule à en pâtir… Un peu honteuse, la jeune fille fuit son regard, relâchant un peu la prise de ses bras autour de son buste.

« Se… Se n'est pas votre faute… Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Ni vous sentir obligé de quoi que se soit… »

La simple idée que le jeune homme puisse agir par pitié à son égard lui serra le cœur, s'en voulant d'inspirer de tels sentiments. Cependant, une nouvelle fois, Ace balaya ces pensées en quelques mots, reprenant d'un ton légèrement plus décontracté.

« Dis pas de conneries… je me sens obligé de rien du tout, je suis comme ça, c'est tout. »

La demoiselle reporta à nouveau son regard sur lui, le voyant lui offrir un léger sourire en coin ravivant un peu son cœur mal mené.

« Par contre… » Enchaina t il « est ce que tu me permets d'entrer ? J'ai les bottes qui commencent à déborder avec cette pluie… »

Enora s'aperçu alors, qu'effectivement, le jeune commandant n'avait toujours pas bougé du seuil de la maison, la pluie s'abattant avec force dans son dos.

« ah… euh, oui bien sur… Vous auriez du le faire plus tôt… »

Ace s'exécuta, s'avançant de quelques pas dans l'entrée sombre de la demeure.

« Je ne me le serai pas permit… C'est chez toi ici. »

La demoiselle balaya l'espace vide et silencieux les entourant, peu convaincue.

« C'était… »

Le pirate ôta ses bottes trempées afin de ne pas mouiller le plancher, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, une légère vapeur s'échappant de son corps alors qu'il regardait à son tour la pièce désolée, ne se rendant pas compte de la surprise que ce phénomène provoquait chez l'adolescente le regardant à nouveau.

« Ça l'est toujours… Différemment, mais c'est toujours chez toi. » affirma t il

« Ace... vous… vous fumez… »

L'intéressé la dévisagea, ne comprenant apparemment pas où était le problème, percutant finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

« Bah… je sèche… » déclara t il comme s'il s'agissait là d'une lapalissade magistrale.

« … évidemment… où avais je la tête… vous séchez… » répéta Enora, un sourcil arqué, plongée dans une perplexité totale. Les possesseurs d'un fruit du démon étaient indéniablement des humains à part entière…

« D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller te changer. Tu vas attraper la mort, trempée comme tu es. »

Il fit un signe de tête dans sa direction, lui faisant reprendre conscience de son piteux état. Effectivement, ses larges vêtements dégoulinaient littéralement sur le planché, tout comme ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Vu son état, demeurer comme cela lui garantissait une crève plus que carabinée…

« Se n'est pas faux… Je… je monte. Je me dépêche. »

La demoiselle commença à se diriger vers les escaliers menant au premier étage, s'arrêtant à leurs pieds, fixant l'obscurité régnant là haut, une légère peur l'étreignant brusquement. Dans son esprit, des souvenirs de l'altercation qu'elle avait eut avec les brigands lui revinrent en mémoire, la tétanisant quelque peu. Les coups, leurs rires sadiques… d'un coup elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la faisant décoller du plancher, se retournant un peu violemment pour découvrir Ace à ses cotés, reculant de quelques pas.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées… Ne monte pas dans l'obscurité, allume la lumière… »

Liant le geste à la parole, le commandant appuya sur l'interrupteur se trouvant à coté d'elle, déversant instantanément un flot de lumière aveuglant quelques brefs instants la demoiselle se sentant totalement stupide de n'y avoir même pas pensé, indéniablement inadaptée au monde l'entourant. Il lui semblait devoir tout réapprendre…

« Merci… j'suis un peu… à la masse là… »

Ace vint poser sa main, extraordinairement chaude par rapport à la normale, sur le haut de son crâne, lui secouant doucement la tête.

« C'est rien, t'inquiète. Et ne t'en fais pas, y a personne en haut. »

« Comment… Comment vous le savez ? » questionna Enora, fixant, stupéfaite, le brun lui souriant, énigmatique.

« Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard… Allez file. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers le foyer du salon, voulant apparemment y faire un feu. Elle demeura quelques secondes à fixer son dos tatoué, s'étonnant de cette conversation si… vivante alors que quelques heures auparavant elle aurait été incapable de supporter la simple vue d'une être humain. Indéniablement, il y avait de l'amélioration, même si beaucoup resté à faire… Doucement, Enora gravit les marches la séparant du premier étage, scrutant l'obscurité avec appréhension malgré le fait qu'Ace l'ait rassuré sur l'absence de brigands. Dès qu'elle eut posé le pied sur le planché, elle alluma la lumière, respirant instantanément mieux. Cependant, elle se retrouva confronter à un tout autre problème… En effet, plantée devant les escaliers, la demoiselle faisait face à la porte menant à ce qui avait été la chambre de ses parents, une douleur écrasante venant s'abattre sur elle. Elle demeura de longues secondes immobile, fixant la porte close, sentant des larmes monter à ses yeux, brouillant sa vue. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse affronter cela… Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, détournant son regard de cette porte renfermant tant de souvenir, s'introduisant dans cet espace si familier lui paraissant pourtant si distant. Une nouvelle fois, elle alluma la lumière, parcourant douloureusement la pièce du regard, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout bougé depuis son départ pour le festival, il y avait de cela une dizaine de jours… son lit, son bureau, ses babioles, ce que sa mère appelait son désordre… Tout était en place, comme figé. Lentement, la demoiselle s'approcha de la commode se trouvant contre le mur, faisant courir ses doigts sur le plateau qui commençait à se recouvrir de poussières, laissant des stries derrière leur passage… Tous ces objets… Tous ces souvenirs lui paraissaient appartenir à une autre vie. Ces choses qu'elle avait gardées, en pensant que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en séparer, ne la touchait à présent plus… Elle était à présent une autre…

En bas, un léger bruit de meuble tiré sur le sol l'extirpa de ses pensées, la faisant reprendre conscience de la présence d'Ace au rez de chaussée. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser attendre trop longtemps… La demoiselle se dévêtit alors, tâche largement complexifiée par ses douleurs multiples et le poids incroyable du tissu mouillé. Elle alla poser les vêtements sur le rebord de sa chaise, se rendant ensuite face à son armoire, ouvrant les deux battants. Son regard parcouru les piles d'habits, mais elle savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait… Elle se saisit d'un jeans sombre à la taille plus adaptée que celui qu'elle portait jusqu'à là mais surtout d'un large sweat à capuche gris, visiblement bien trop grand pour elle. Elle serra le vêtement contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux quelques instants. Ce sweat… Ridicule et informe comme disait sa mère… appartenait à son père. C'était une chose qu'elle avait toujours gardé, le portant dès qu'elle se sentait triste ou abattue. A l'instant précis, elle n'en avait jamais eut autant besoin…

Doucement, elle se rhabilla donc, constatant avec énervement que son pantalon se trouvait être trop grand, témoignant d'une nouvelle perte de poids non désirée. Incontestablement, il lui faudrait faire une cure intense de régime hyper calorique, histoire de ne plus ressembler à une adolescente pré pubère totalement maladive… Elle passa ensuite le large sweat gris lui arrivant jusqu'à mi cuisse, se moquant totalement d'avoir l'allure d'une 'racaille anorexique' (dixit Tania ayant toujours eut un don inné pour illustrer ses propos d'images choc). Il était certain qu'entre la carrure de son père et sa carrure de crevette, la différence avait toujours été flagrante. Mais ce bout de tissu avait un pouvoir extraordinaire sur elle, lui apportant un réconfort incommensurable, comme si c'était son père qui la consolait de ses peines. Alors qu'importait bien l'apparence qu'elle pouvait avoir…

Enora rejeta ensuite ses cheveux en arrière, enfilant une nouvelle paire de ballerines, fuyant consciencieusement le miroir, reprenant enfin le chemin du rez de chaussé. Elle descendit les marches avec précaution, remontant les manches de son haut juste en dessous des coudes afin d'avoir un semblant de mobilité. Arrivée en bas, elle pu se rendre compte que l'air s'était largement réchauffé, sans nul doute grâce au puissant feu crépitant dans l'âtre du salon, œuvre incontestable d'Ace. Ce dernier était assit sur une chaise, accoudé à la large table familiale, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansant autour des bûches empilées. Elle s'approcha alors, tirant à son tour une chaise, s'asseyant en face de lui. Il reporta son attention sur elle, la transperçant de son regard insondable où paraissaient s'entrechoquer milles réflexions étant hélas hors de sa portée.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre… » murmura t elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

« Pas de soucis. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, sans que la demoiselle ne trouve autre chose à dire. Cela représentait bien, en réalité, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement… Elle était venue jusqu'ici car elle espérait pouvoir y trouver quelque chose, un déclic lui permettant de savoir quoi faire de sa vie désormais… mais rien ne venait… Doucement, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, prenant son visage entre ses mains avant de les passer dans ses cheveux, laisser s'échapper un profond soupire. Le pirate demeurait muet, l'observant sans dire un mot, comme guettant sa réaction. Au bout d'un moment, Enora décida de briser le silence. Quitte à ne pas s'en sortir avec ses réflexions, autant les dire à voix haute, sait on jamais, le brun aurait peut être un avis éclairé sur la question…

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire, à présent ? »

Le jeune homme ni dit rien dans un premier temps, comme réfléchissant à la question avec beaucoup de sérieux. Puis, finalement, il prit la parole.

« Ça dépend… Qu'est ce que tu _veux_ faire ? »

La demoiselle haussa légèrement un sourcil. Avis éclairé… Elle fit glisser son regard vers le feu, se laissant hypnotisée par le mouvement des flammes, sentant leur chaleur venir réchauffer son corps, enveloppante et rassurante. Elle remonta ses pieds sur le bord de l'assise de sa chaise, venant encercler ses genoux de ses bras, y déposant son menton, pensive…

« C'est une excellente question… Je n'en sais rien… Je n'en sais… absolument rien… Je suis venue ici en espérant trouver une réponse, mais il n'y a rien non plus… Que des souvenirs. Pas l'ombre d'une luciole… »

Ace tiqua à ce mot, se redressant un peu sur sa chaise.

« Une luciole ? »

Elle glissa un regard vers lui, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Mon père disait ça… que chacun de nos buts étaient une luciole, flottant plus ou moins loin de nous… Parfois, elles s'échappent en nous sentant approcher, parfois elles s'éteignent… Mais elles peuvent se rallumer, et d'autres apparaissent, nous faisant toujours courir vers elles, toujours plus loin en avant... Et on passe notre vie à courir après les lucioles, les gardant avec nous à chaque fois que l'on en atteint une… Du coup, au fur et à mesure de nos vies, on parvient à éclaircir de plus en plus le monde qui nous entoure, jusqu'à tout voir. Mais moi… je ne vois plus de lucioles… J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'obscurité la plus totale… qu'est ce que je dois faire, si je n'ai plus rien vers quoi aller ? »

Incontestablement, il y avait eut une cassure en elle, comme si c'était elle qu'on avait enterrée, et non ses proches. Si elle restait ici, elle demeurerait comme ça, elle en était certaine… Une morte vivante, prisonnière d'une vie qui n'était plus la sienne, envahie par les souvenirs, incapable de se mêler à la vie environnante… Mais que faire alors ? Elle ne savait rien faire et n'était qu'une bonne à rien dans un piteux état. Elle ne voyait pas vers quoi elle pouvait bien aller à présent… Le sol sous ses pieds lui paraissait être comme un sable mouvant, tentant lentement de l'entrainer en son sein, ne pouvant lui offrir qu'une lente asphyxie… Que lui auraient dit les siens dans une telle situation… ? De se battre, d'avancer, de croire en elle et la force de son âme… Mais de se battre pour quoi ? D'avancer vers où ? Tout ici lui semblait être fait de cendre… lentement, elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras, plaquant son nez dans le tissu épais du sweat shirt ayant autrefois appartenu à l'homme qu'elle avait toujours tant admiré. Malgré les années et les lavages, elle était toujours restée convaincue qu'il demeurait dans les fibres de ce vêtement un peu de son parfum, saturé de l'iode venant de la mer qu'il aimait tant…

D'un coup une phrase lui revint en mémoire, plus vivace que jamais, comme si elle était murmurée à son oreille par son père même, la troublant au plus haut point.

«… _Pour prendre la mer, ma fille, il faut que se soit un appel, une nécessité, une évidence. Si tu montes à bord le cœur chargé de regrets et de peurs, l'océan ne t'acceptera pas. Un jour, tu seras grande et rétablie, ton cœur et ton âme se seront nourris de toutes tes expériences et alors, seulement, tu sauras où est ta place…»_

Sa place… Elle n'était plus ici, elle en était certaine… La terre ferme n'avait plus rien à lui apporter désormais… Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé ? Elle devait prendre la mer… Elle avait toujours repoussé le moment de prendre cette décision, mais à présent elle savait. C'était son heure. Plus qu'un choix… une évidence… Une nécessité… Le seul moyen de rester en vie…

Doucement, elle se redressa quelque peu, faisant émerger son visage d'entre ses bras, ne regardant pourtant pas son interlocuteur silencieux dans un premier temps.

« … Je dois aller en mer… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ace ne dit rien, la laissant continuer.

« Ici, je n'ai plus ma place. J'avais toujours repoussé mon départ, parce que… Je ne sais même plus… Il y avait toujours mille raisons, ou plutôt des excuses… J'étais trop lâche pour prendre cette décision, peut être… Mais maintenant… »

Elle secoua la tête, comme exaspérée par des pensées stériles.

« Si je reste ici, je sais déjà exactement ce qui va se produire. Je vais me briser pour de bon. Ma douleur demeurera à vif pendant quelques temps, seule chose ravivant mon âme éteinte. Mais tout le monde tachera de m'entourer au mieux, pour me changer les idées, effacer ma peine, sans pour autant m'apporter de nouveaux buts… Les mêmes gens, les mêmes rues, les mêmes fêtes, les mêmes rengaines… mais ça n'ira pas, je ne suis plus comme eux… Au bout d'un moment je finirai malgré tout par essayer de me fondre à nouveau dans la foule, anesthésiée par toutes ces bonnes paroles, rentrant à nouveau dans la ronde, sans but ni vie. Et pourtant… elle va s'écouler, sans que rien ne se passe vraiment jamais… Une vie à mourir, sans aucune luciole vers laquelle courir à perdre haleine… Je refuse ça ! »

Elle repoussa d'un coup sa chaise, se relevant en expirant avec énervement, allant se plantant face au foyer crépitant. Il émanait d'elle une profonde colère alors qu'elle pensait à cette vie hypothétique ne valant pas mieux que la mort. Accepter cela serait une insulte aux siens, une insulte à son âme…

« Je refuse une telle existence ! Je ne sais pas vers quoi courir, je teins à peine sur mes jambes d'ailleurs… Mais je sais au moins quelle est la seule direction pouvant encore m'offrir quelque chose ! Je ne veux plus rester derrière une fenêtre, j'en ai assez de tout ça ! Mes amarres ont été tranchées et sont maintenant enterrés aux cotés des miens… Il n'y a aucun regret à avoir… je veux… je dois partir ! »

La demoiselle se retourna vers Ace qui l'avait suivi du regard, la scrutant avec grande attention. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante depuis la nuit du festival… Et même au delà. Il lui semblait que c'était son destin qui se jouait à cet instant précis.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… Je n'ai pas de quête, je n'ai pas d'objectifs ambitieux à mettre en avant, ni même de force extraordinaire ou de capacités hors du commun pour plaider en ma faveur mais… C'est sur la mer que se trouve ma seule chance de survivre… De vivre réellement. Alors… »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, rassemblant son courage pour formuler sa phrase, encrant son regard améthyste dans les prunelles de jais du jeune commandant.

« Ace, je vous en prie, laissez moi monter à votre bord lorsque vous quitterez cette île. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattis sur la pièce à la fin de cette phrase, seul le souffle court d'Enora et le faible crépitement des flammes venant le troubler légèrement. L'interpellé ne bougea pas d'un cil, comme statufié, faisant s'éterniser l'attente de la jeune femme, la transperçant de son regard terriblement sérieux qu'elle soutint du mieux qu'elle pu, guettant la sentence. Finalement, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, il prit enfin la parole d'une voix grave ne laissant aucune place à la plaisanterie.

« Tu te rends bien compte qu'embarquer sur un navire pirate n'est pas une croisière touristique ? Les tempêtes, les monstres marins, les combats, aussi bien contre d'autres pirates que contre la marine rythment nos existences. Nous avons besoin d'un équipage soudé, où chaque membre à sa place et son utilité. Tu comprends là où je veux en venir ? »

La demoiselle ni dit rien, encaissant les paroles du pirate en en saisissant les sous entendus… Il faisait évidemment référence à sa piètre condition physique, soulignant douloureusement le fait qu'elle ne serait certainement qu'un poids mort pour l'équipage. Inadmissible. Elle refusait de laisser passer sa chance à cause de ce maudit corps lui ayant déjà dérobé une partie de sa vie. D'un coup, Ace se leva, traversa en quelques pas la distance les séparant, venant se planter face à elle, la surplombant totalement de haute stature. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens, le jeune homme plein de vie ayant totalement laissé sa place au commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, impartial et implacable. La demoiselle ne se laissa pas pour autant déstabiliser, ne fuyant pas son regard acéré un seul instant, prête à tout pour lui faire accepter sa demande.

« Dans ton état… » Commença t il.

« Je tiendrai le coup. » le coupa t elle d'une voix sans appel, ne voulant pas le laisser continuer sur cette voie. « J'apprendrai. Qu'importe ce que je devrai faire, je le ferai. J'ai assez morflé quand j'étais petite pour ne pas reculer devant la douleur, surtout si elle n'est qu'une condition à quelque chose de plus grand. Je m'adapterai, j'apprendrai à me battre s'il le faut ! Après… je n'en sais rien, une paire de bras en plus c'est certainement toujours utile. A la cuisine, pour faire des pansements, ma mère était médecin après tout ! »

La jeune femme s'exprimait avec une assurance qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant, souhaitant plus que tout arriver à ses fins.

« Ace, laissez moi embarquer. C'est vous-même qui me l'aviez dit, non ? Qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à m'imposer. Eh bien nous y voilà… je m'impose… » dit elle avant de laisser passer quelques secondes, ajoutant plus bas. « Enfin… si vous acceptez… »

Elle se tut finalement, un peu essoufflée, fixant l'homme toujours silencieux. A ces dernières paroles, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, rendant à son visage toute sa douceur, rassurant quelque peu la demoiselle. Il vint ébouriffer quelque peu ses cheveux toujours humides, reprenant enfin la parole.

« C'est d'accord, Enora, tu as gagné. » dit il d'une voix caressante avant d'ajouter « Mais… A une seule condition. »

Le soulagement ayant étreint la demoiselle s'évapora aussitôt, la faisant se figer dans la seconde, redoutant ce qu'allait lui dire le pirate savourant visiblement son effet, détachant chacun de ses mots avec emphase.

« Plus… jamais… de… vouvoiement. Jamais. Jamais jamais jamais. Ça me donne l'impression de devoir me laisser pousser une moustache. »

Enora le fixa, incrédule, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré elle. D'un coup, elle éclata de rire, sentant un poids effrayant s'ôter de ses épaules alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, comme si les ténèbres l'entourant jusqu'à présent commençaient enfin à se dissiper. D'un coup, l'espoir renaissait des cendres fumantes de son existence brisée, lui ouvrant un nouvel horizon fait d'azur infinie… Le jeune homme n'avait certainement pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle, sauvant sans nul doute possible son âme d'une mort lente et assurée. Elle allait pouvoir tenir la promesse faite à son père et prendre la mer… Au bout de quelques instants elle parvint à reprendre son souffle, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Promis, plus de vouvoiement. »

« Merci, tu m'ôtes un poids » dit il, posant une main sur son cœur en prenant un air très solennel.

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, tu sais… » Murmura la jeune fille, adressant au commandant un regard empli d'une profonde reconnaissance le faisant rougir.

Il passa sa main dans sa nuque, légèrement mal à l'aise, tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Bon allez, on va pas se remercier mutuellement toute la journée… En plus, je pense qu'on devrait retourner chez Balste, le pauvre homme doit se demander où tu es passé… Il s'est fait un sang d'encre tu sais…»

A cette pensée, la demoiselle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur du à la culpabilité. Elle avait déjà du l'inquiéter au plus haut point pendant sa convalescence, voilà qu'elle s'amusait à profiter de son absence pour s'enfuir de chez lui et allait devoir maintenant lui dire qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en mer avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche… Il allait finir par faire un infarctus…

« Balste, oui… Il va falloir que je lui annonce la nouvelle aussi, je sais pas trop comment il va réagir… Tu as toujours la tête assez solide pour encaisser de potentiels coups ? »

A ces mots, le jeune homme la fixa, remontant la main qu'il avait dans sa nuque jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, décoiffant ses cheveux bruns, affichant une légère moue arrachant un nouveau et furtif sourire à la jeune fille.

« Finalement… je crois que je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte et m'en aller en courant après… »

« Hélas, il sait où te trouver… Le Mobidick n'est pas forcément très discret… »

Ace soupira, allant poser ses mains sur ses hanches, visiblement en profonde cogitation.

« Bon… Plus qu'une seule solution alors. On embarque directement et on lève l'encre dès qu'on est à bord ?»

La jeune fille hocha négativement de la tête, signalant au commandant que son idée n'était assurément pas la meilleure…

« Là, tu te garantis une chasse à l'homme mémorable. Je pense même qu'il serait capable de te poursuivre à la nage… »

« Hummmm… »

Doucement, elle vint lui tapoter l'épaule, compatissante à l'extrême.

« Allez, commandant, on va affronter cette situation épineuse ensemble, côte à côte… Au fond, n'est ce pas comme ça que cela fonctionne, dans un équipage ?»

L'intéressé la regarda quelques secondes, lui adressant un sourire radieux avant de venir poser un doigt sur son front, la poussant légèrement.

« Tu apprends vite, Misstinguette. Et tu as tout à fait raison. A partir de maintenant, quoi qu'il advienne, tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Tu as ma parole… »

Enora fixa le jeune homme, sentant en son sein son cœur brisé se gonfler d'un profond espoir, souhaitant, plus que tout au monde, pouvoir croire en ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer… Un nouvel avenir s'offrait à elle… Un nouveau monde… Pour de nouveaux rêves…

** * * * * * * * * *  
Mot de l'auteur bis : Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, vous avez tenu ? Ça vous a plu ?  
Encore merci de suivre cette histoire et à très vite pour la suite !  
Chapitre 6 : Larguez les amarres !


	6. Chapter 6 : jamais sans eux

Mot de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Tout d'abord, Un immense merci de suivre cette histoire ! Je dois vous prévenir une nouvelle fois que ce chapitre est mon record de mots (O_O) j'espère que le contenu vous plaira ! La dernière fois, j'avais dis que ce chapitre se nommerai « Larguez les amarres ! ». Cependant, il s'est passé tellement de choses pendant l'écriture que j'ai du réajuster cela. Du coup, comme le titre l'indique, ce chapitre sera « Jamais sans eux », « larguez les amarres » étant donc le prochain afin de pouvoir pleinement me consacrer à l'embarquement et aux débuts d'Enora sur le bateau (ça va donner…)  
Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère cela vous plaira ! Rendez vous à la fin du chapitre )

Mistishi~

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une poignée de minutes qu'Enora s'affairait devant le large secrétaire trônant dans un angle du salon, le fouillant méticuleusement, intriguant au plus haut point Ace qui l'observait silencieusement à quelques pas en arrière. Dans son dos, la demoiselle pouvait sentir le regard intrigué du jeune homme résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de venir voir ce qu'elle fabriquait, dérangeant avec application les innombrables tiroirs du meuble de rangement sur chargé. Où diable sa mère avait elle bien pu ranger cette boîte ? Elle qui critiquait toujours sa façon de ranger son espace personnel se révélait avoir elle-même un sens assez artistique du mot organisation… Partout des petits pots de trombones, de punaises, de stylos triés par couleurs, de crayons, tout cela en quantité industrielle faisant se demander à Enora si Tania ne faisait pas en réalité un trafique de fournitures de bureau, parallèlement à sa pratique de la médecine… La demoiselle souleva des piles de dossiers portant l'élégante écriture de celle qui n'était à présent plus là, provoquant en elle une douleur sournoise qu'elle tentait pourtant de juguler, ne voulant pas se laisser à nouveau ensevelir par de sombres pensées. La profonde tristesse qu'elle ressentait était toujours bien présente en elle, comme un bourdonnement incessant tapissant le fond de ses pensées. Mais, pour l'heure, elle parvenait à se focaliser sur les évènements présents, faisant palpiter au loin des flammèches d'espoir aux quelles elle voulait plus que tout se raccrocher. Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à repousser indéfiniment le monstre tapis en son sein, s'abreuvant de ses souvenirs encore trop vivaces, désireux de l'entrainer à nouveau dans les méandres de l'affliction inerte… Pourtant, armée des paroles salvatrices prononcées par le jeune commandant pirate et de l'espoir d'un avenir prenant place sur l'azur, Enora désirait plus que tout se battre contre ce démon immatériel, comprenant parfaitement que se n'était pas en se laissant submerger par la peine qu'elle pourrait la surpasser un jour, au contraire. Il lui fallait regarder droit devant elle et avancer, envers et contre tout, pour enfin parvenir un jour peut être à trouver sa place en ce vaste monde…

Toutefois, bien avant cela, il lui faudrait retourner chez Balste pour lui annoncer son départ en mer imminent. Comme elle l'avait un peu plus tôt notifié à Ace, elle ne savait absolument pas comment le vieux loup de mer prendrait la nouvelle, provoquant chez elle une profonde angoisse. Il était déjà tellement affligé par la disparition brutale de son oncle et de sa mère, et elle lui avait assurément causé tant d'inquiétudes durant cette longue période de convalescence plus que chaotique qu'elle appréhendait profondément sa réaction, ne voulant plus lui infliger de peines inutiles… Que ferait-elle s'il venait à refuser sa décision ? Il n'était pas son père, ni même un membre de sa famille de sang, pourtant, elle le considérait depuis toujours comme étant un second oncle, veillant sur elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Son avis comptait assurément à ses yeux, mais il lui faudrait passer par delà s'il venait à essayer de l'empêcher d'embarquer. Peut être aurait elle finalement à prendre la fuite durant la nuit précédant le départ… Hélas, Balste n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et serait certainement sur ses gardes, l'enfermant à double tour s'il le jugeait nécessaire… Peut être devrait elle chercher dans la pharmacie de sa mère s'il ne restait pas quelques flacons de somnifères, cela lui serait certainement utile dans une telle situation…

Enora secoua légèrement la tête, préférant écarter de son esprit toutes ces hypothèses défaitistes. Il ne fallait pas supprimer d'office la possibilité qu'il accepte sa décision… Laisser partir la jeune adolescente qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille… seule rescapée de la famille à laquelle il était tant attachée…à bord d'un navire pirate dont il ne connaissait pas l'équipage, si se n'était de réputation… La laissant aller affronter seule les mers alors qu'elle ne tenait qu'à peine sur ses pattes et pesait le même poids qu'un bigorneau nain… Il fallait admettre que la partie était loin, très loin d'être gagnée…

« Tu trouves ce que tu cherches ? »

L'interpellée se retourna vers le brun, extirpée de ses pensées par ses paroles, le fixant avec un regard désolé.

« Pas encore… J'ai l'impression que ce meuble n'a pas de fin. Désolée de te faire poireauter comme ça, Ace, mais je ne peux pas partir sans… Si les brigands sont toujours dans le coin, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque de le laisser ici. Je m'en voudrais trop s'il venait à disparaitre… Promis, je me dépêche.»

A ces mots elle dirigea à nouveau son attention vers le meuble, continuant de fouiller les tiroirs sans pour autant y découvrir ce qu'elle recherchait avec tant de vigueur. Où diable sa mère avait elle bien pu le mettre ? Elle savait que c'était ici, elle le lui avait toujours dit et répété. Mais où ? Et pourquoi avait elle emmagasiner tant de fournitures de bureau ? Si cela avait été de la nourriture, leur famille aurait pu tenir un siège d'une dizaine d'année sans avoir à se priver de quoi que se fut ! La demoiselle laissa échapper un profond soupire, se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine en lançant un regard mauvais au meuble très peu compliant. Elle avait ouvert toutes les cachettes, soulever toutes les boites, tous les papiers, sans mettre la main sur le coffret qu'elle recherchait. Une frustration ardente naquit en elle, enflammant son esprit d'un mécontentement évident. Ace s'aventura à s'approcher de quelques pas, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille le secrétaire où régnait un désordre des plus chaotiques désormais, fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils.

« Je peux t'aider peut être ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches, exactement ? »

« Une boîte… » Dit Enora, se retournant légèrement vers le pirate. « Une petite boîte en ébène, qui doit faire quoi ?... Cinq centimètres sur quinze, tout au plus. Mais j'ai fouillé partout, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. A croire que ma mère l'avait mise ailleurs… »

Le jeune homme posa une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, se penchant en avant pour soulever quelques feuilles parsemées ici et là sur le plan de travail, comme s'il ne voulait pas se permettre de fouiller trop ouvertement ce meuble renfermant tant de souvenirs, respectueux à l'extrême. La demoiselle le regarda faire, observant se dessiner une moue dubitative sur ses lèvres au bout de quelques instants, reportant son attention sur elle.

« Je vois beaucoup de trombones, mais pas de boîtes comme tu me l'as décrite. Elle n'aurait pas pu la mettre autre part ? »

La jeune fille hacha la tête négativement, venant se frictionner légèrement l'épaule, un peu découragée.

« Non, je ne pense pas… Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle l'avait mise là… A l'abri de tous dangers… Bien en sécurité… »

D'un coup, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Enora qui se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise, surprenant le jeune homme.

« Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Non de nom, ce que je peux être bête parfois ! »

Sans attendre, elle repoussa la chaise, se laissant tomber à genoux devant le meuble, inspectant son rebord aux lourdes décorations métalliques. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur les vagues argentées, les poussant légèrement, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que finalement, l'une d'elles coulisse de quelques centimètres, faisant apparaitre une serrure dans le bois massif. Un sourire victorieux s'étala sur les lèvres d'Enora qui se retourna vers Ace s'étant penché pour mieux voir, intrigué par ce manège, pointant du doigt le rouage mis à nu.

« Trouvé ! Le coffret doit être là dedans, c'est obligé ! »

Ace lui adressa un léger sourire devant sa mine réjouit avant de fixer le tiroir secret toujours clos, venant tapoter le métal de la serrure.

« Bon… Il ne reste plus qu'à l'ouvrir alors. Tu as la clé ? »

«La… clé ? » répéta la jeune femme, dubitative, se rendant soudain compte de cet oubli majeur. « Fichtre… »

Enora laissa échapper un soupire, s'asseyant à même le sol, visiblement désappointée par ce nouvel obstacle… Elle posa son coude sur l'assise de la chaise, venant appuyer son visage contre son poing fermé, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Chassant l'abattement l'ayant quelques instants étreinte, elle cogita une poignée de secondes, venant machinalement attraper une mèche de cheveux afin de l'entortiller autour de son doigt avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient plus la même longueur, affichant une légère moue interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Finalement, elle rejeta ses cheveux raccourcis et emmêlés en arrière, reprenant la parole, ancrant son regard dans celui du jeune homme ne l'ayant pas lâché des yeux, comme scrutant la palette complexes des ses émotions se dessinant à nouveau sur son visage émacié étant resté si longtemps éteint.

« Je monte chercher une épingle à cheveux ? On peut ouvrir une serrure avec ça, non ? »

Ace la fixa, observant la lueur d'espoir enfantin illuminant ses pupilles améthyste cernées, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire quelque peu attendri dont la demoiselle n'eut pas conscience, bien trop concentrée sur son objectif actuel : retrouvé cette fameuse boîte renfermant apparemment un objet terriblement cher à son cœur. Après un court moment, le jeune homme s'agenouilla en face d'Enora, s'appuyant à son tour sur la chaise dont l'utilisation première avait totalement été délaissée, reprenant doucement la parole.

« On peut, assurément. Mais je t'avoue que cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas utilisé dans ce but. En plus, moi, j'ai ça… »

Il leva alors son index droit en l'air, faisant se froncer les sourcils de la demoiselle le regardant avec perplexité, ne sachant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

« Un doigt… ? Normalement, t'en as même dix… Et dix autres au bout des pieds… »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du commandant à cette réflexion, lui faisant enchaîner dans la foulée.

« Douze en fait… t'as pas remarqué quand j'ai enlevé mes bottes ? »

Les sourcils de la demoiselle s'arquèrent à leur maximum à ces mots, son regard chutant au sol pour vérifier cette surprenante information, arrachant instantanément un puissant éclat de rire au jeune pirate taquin, emplissant la pièce comme une vague de chaleur plus intense encore que celle émise par les flammes du foyer. Enora, prise en flagrant délit de crédulité, releva brusquement la tête, les pommettes en feu, venant donner une légère tape sur l'épaule du brun ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire, faussement outrée.

« T'as pas honte de te moquer de moi ? »

L'intéressé hocha négativement la tête, reprenant peu à peu son souffle, venant essuyer une larme perlant à son œil. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son cœur, tentant de prendre un air profondément désolé ne concordant absolument pas avec les étincelles pétillant dans ses prunelles sombres et le sourire qu'il tentait sans succès de faire disparaitre de son minois.

« J'me moque pas, promis… C'était juste… trop tentant. En plus, t'as pas marché… T'as volé, Mistinguette… Va falloir que tu fasses gaffe une fois embarquée. Tu vas te faire chambrer, mais d'une force… »

L'adolescente afficha une moue quelque peu boudeuse, plissant les yeux pour lancer au garçon lui faisant face une sorte de regard assassin très peu convaincant le faisant légèrement pouffer de rire. Elle détourna alors le regard, allant attraper la large capuche de son sweat tombant dans son dos, la rabattant d'un geste sec sur son visage afin de s'y dissimuler, se tournant ensuite pour tapoter du bout des doigts le secrétaire au secret si jalousement gardé, se désintéressant apparemment de son interlocuteur. Mais se n'était évidemment qu'un manège afin de gagner du temps pour mieux trouver une répartie pouvant retourner la situation à son avantage, amusant au plus haut point le hors la loi, tout à fait conscient de cela. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre ce genre de comportements, un rien enfantin, et ceux de son petit frère qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son départ de Fuschia, il y avait de cela des années, le rendant un peu nostalgique. Incontestablement, il ressentait pour elle un élan protecteur instinctif, ne pouvant s'empêcher de porter sur elle- ou plutôt, actuellement, sur le bout de son nez dépassant de l'immense capuche dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée- un regard des plus enveloppants et attentifs. La demoiselle finit par reprendre la parole dans un souffle, extirpant quelque peu le jeune homme de ses pensées, lui faisant part de l'argument qu'elle avait trouvé afin de contre carrer les prévisions qu'il avait faites plus tôt.

« Trop pas… »

Ace haussa légèrement un sourcil, incrédule, fixant l'amas de tissu gris dissimulant la frêle jeune fille dont la répartie n'était pas tout à fait aussi aiguisée que son caractère. Ça aussi, il lui faudrait apprendre si elle ne voulait se faire dévorée toute crue par les pirates gentils mais souvent bourrus de l'équipage… Le commandant se tut quelques instants, comme essayant de retenir une nouvelle remarque risquant de froisser la demoiselle, se mordant légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre. Mais il ne pu se retenir indéfiniment, finissant par craquer et dire tout haut ses pensées diplomatiquement incertaines.

« …Oui, enfin… T'as quand même cru que j'avais douze orteils… Après… Je dis ça, je dis rien. »

Elle braqua à nouveau son regard vers lui, lui offrant la vue de ses prunelles améthystes un peu dissimulée par l'ombre jetée sur son visage par sa capuche, reniflant légèrement, dédaignant la preuve irréfutable ainsi soulignée.

« C'est pas ma faute d'abord… T'as dit ça avec un sérieux… Et puis… Et puis zut. Je préfère être crédule que blasée. Au moins comme ça, je suis certaine de conserver toujours un peu de mon âme d'enfant…»

Ace acquiesça, toujours aussi souriant, scrutant le visage caché de sa vis-à-vis ne fuyant pas un instant ses yeux pourtant insistant, le défiant presque de trouver quelque chose à redire à sa répartie de dernier secours. Mais il ne le fit pas, au contraire, venant doucement passer sa main derrière sa tête, se saisissant de l'épais tissu la dissimulant à sa vue, le tirant en arrière afin de découvrir son minois encore tant marqué par la douleur et la fatigue mais où brulait à nouveau une envie de vivre palpable. La demoiselle s'était laissée faire, se raidissant légèrement, un peu surprise par ce geste inattendu, fuyant dans un premier temps le regard du pirate, une puissante rougeur s'épanouissant sur ses pommettes trop pâles… Elle finit par braquer à nouveau ses prunelles sur lui, l'observant par-dessous ses sombres cils, guettant sa prochaine boutade… Cependant, elle ne vint pas. Le commandant se contenta de donner une très légère tape sur le nez de la jeune fille, la prenant à nouveau de court.

« Tu fais bien, Enora… Reste comme ça aussi longtemps que tu le pourras… C'est une richesse, en un sens. Un trésor inestimable.»

La demoiselle se tut une poignée de secondes, incapable de dire quoique se fut, se contentant de fixer les prunelles d'ébène insondables de son interlocuteur, profondément déstabilisée sans pour autant savoir exactement pourquoi… Gênée, l'adolescente finit par rompre le contact visuel, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles cramoisies, gigotant quelque peu sur place. A chacune des paroles du commandant, il lui semblait pouvoir percevoir une douce chaleur se répandant avec discrétion dans son cœur écartelé, comme commençant à recoller les morceaux épars de son être, lui donnant la force de regarder vers l'avenir avec un peu plus d'assurance. Comment pouvait-il être capable d'accomplir une telle prouesse, alors qu'il y avait de cela si peu de temps encore elle n'aurait pas pu supporter le moindre échange avec un de ses semblables ? Incontestablement, il possédait en lui une forcé étonnante, une sorte de rayonnement réchauffant toute personne dans son giron. Ace aux poings ardents… Un surnom ne lui rendant absolument pas justice. Se n'étaient pas seulement ses poings qui l'étaient. C'était tout son être, son âme, bien plus incandescent qu'ardent…

« Bon, Mistinguette, si on s'attaquait à ce secrétaire une bonne fois pour toute ? »

L'intéressée fit une légère moue, s'extirpant à grandes peines de ses cogitations, se tournant de nouveau vers le jeune homme la fixant toujours, un sourire encré sur ses lèvres. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil, se demandant comment il comptait s'y prendre pour ouvrir le tiroir clos avec son pouvoir de feu, sa proposition paraissant légèrement agressive au premier abord. Autant que possible, elle préfèrerait garder intact la moindre chose ayant appartenue à ses proches…

« Ça dépend, que comptes tu lui faire ? Tu vas transformer ton doigt en clé ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu vas pas le cramer quand même ?»

Ace pouffa légèrement de rire, venant s'ébouriffer les cheveux avec décontraction.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais chauffer à blanc la serrure. Ça la fera céder. »

« Vraiment ? C'est très pratique comme pouvoir !» constata la jeune fille, des étincelles pétillant dans ses pupilles améthystes, galvanisant quelque peu le pirate dans son rôle actuel.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu… Tu me donnes ton autorisation ? »

L'adolescente hocha doucement la tête, le fixant, intriguée. Il s'exécuta alors, se rapprochant encore un peu plus du meuble, scrutant la fameuse serrure renfermant l'objet tant convoité par Enora, caressant le métal sculpté du bout des doigts. La tâche n'était pas forcément très complexe pour lui, lui demandant surtout du doigté pour éviter d'endommager le reste du secrétaire ou le contenu du tiroir secret. Doucement, il posa son index sur l'endroit stratégique visé, sentant le regard appuyé de la demoiselle, intriguée au plus haut point, dans son dos, le faisant légèrement sourire. Sans plus attendre, il passa à l'action, faisant se concentrer une très forte chaleur à travers sa dernière phalange en contact avec le matériau argenté, les faisant tous deux virer à l'incandescent au bout de quelques secondes. Cette soudaine lueur aux teintes rougeoyantes se projeta sur son visage concentré, se reflétant également dans ses cheveux de jais légèrement ondulés glissant contre ses joues, creusant les aspérités de son corps en lui donnant un aspect quelque peu surréaliste fascinant la convalescente, totalement hypnotisée par ce spectacle étonnant. Le commandant, lui, demeurait focalisé sur le métal commençant à fondre, déformant quelque peu les dessins environnants, témoignant du fait que les rouages internes de la serrure devaient certainement eux aussi commencer à céder. Ace continua une poignée de secondes, s'arrêtant finalement, son doigt reprenant doucement sa couleur d'origine. Il se tourna alors vers la demoiselle, un peu prise de court par ce nouveau contact visuel, s'extirpant à grande peine de sa contemplation silencieuse, une légère rougeur ravivant ses pommettes. Le pirate lui adressa un sourire entendu, faisant glisser une main sous le bord du tiroir toujours fermé, le tirant d'un coup sec afin de le faire s'entrouvrir dans un bruit sourd de bois coulissant péniblement, visiblement très fier de sa prouesse.

« Et voilà le travail, Mistinguette ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton assuré, tapotant le plan de travail du bureau vaincu. « A toi de jouer maintenant. »

Un léger sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de l'intéressée, laissant choir son regard vers l'espace mis à nu, ne dévoilant pourtant pas encore ses trésors. Ace se releva alors, laissant pleinement sa place à la jeune fille afin de lui laisser toute l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse fouiller l'espace caché renfermant probablement l'objet qu'elle recherchait avec tant d'acharnement. La demoiselle tourna son visage vers lui, lui adressant un sourire de remerciement empreint d'une sincérité déstabilisante.

« Merci, Ace. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, posant nonchalamment ses mains sur ses hanches, adressant un sourire à la jeune fille. Cette dernière se releva lentement en s'appuyant sur l'assise de la chaise, la rapprochant un peu du meuble avant de s'y assoir, respirant profondément, comme pour prendre courage, glissant ses mains sous la trappe de bois entrouverte par les soins du commandant. Doucement, Enora tira le tiroir vers elle, la faible lumière régnant dans la pièce se heurtant faiblement à son contenu tant désiré, lui arrachant un soupire douloureux, faisant naitre en elle une foule de sentiments opposés tels que le soulagement, la joie, la nostalgie, la peine… Délicatement, comme intimidée, la demoiselle vint caresser du bout des doigts les nombreuses photos de famille entreposées au fond de cette cachette, son regard se heurtant douloureusement aux sourires radieux de ceux n'étant à présent plus là… Il y avait de nombreuses photos de son père, de son oncle et de Balste, certaines les illustrant même à bord de ce qui avait été leur navire pendant de si longues années. Une représentait l'inauguration du Loup Bleu, les trois compères n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire ce jour là que de se teindre leur tignasse de cette même couleur, ne prenant pas garde au fait que la teinture qu'ils avaient utilisée à la va vite, sans demander conseil à qui que se fut, n'était pas temporaire, leur garantissant de garder cette coloration gaguesque un bon moment et de se prendre un savon magistral de la part de Tania, dubitative devant la puérilité de ces trois hommes… Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescente en pensant à cette anecdote, des larmes venant quelque peu brouiller sa vision à l'évocation de tous ces souvenirs heureux. Etalée sur papier glacé, sa vie passée lui sautait littéralement aux yeux, lui enserrant douloureusement la gorge.

Elle se saisit alors une dernière image, encadrée celle-ci, résumant plus que toutes les autres photos réunies tout ce qu'elle avait perdue, faisant rouler sur sa joue une larme qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main un peu tremblant. En effet, sous la fine couche de verre protégeant le petit rectangle de papier, on pouvait voir cinq sourires radieux n'ayant pas ternis malgré les onze ans s'étant écoulés depuis la prise de ce cliché d'anniversaire réunissant la famille au grand complet. Assise sur les genoux de son père, Enora pouvait contempler sa chétive silhouette pourtant rayonnante de bonheur, tenant les mains de sa mère assise à ses cotés, la couvrant d'un regard des plus protecteurs. De part et d'autre du noyau qu'ils formaient tous les trois, on pouvait voir les hautes silhouettes de Balste et de Warner, penchées vers eux, tous deux hilares, incapables de garder leur sérieux plus de quelques secondes, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble… Incontestablement, cette période bénie était hélas révolue, seuls deux membres de cette équipe paraissant pourtant inébranlable étant toujours en vie, au prix d'une peine et d'un abattement insondable… Jamais ils ne pourraient revivre tous ces moments passés, c'était là une certitude… Mais ils pouvaient toujours miser sur l'avenir et espérer pouvoir créer de nouveaux souvenirs, aussi chérissables que ceux là. Elle garderait toujours dans son âme ces moments fugitifs comme des points d'ancrage de son histoire, s'y raccrochant quand elle perdrait pieds pour y puiser force et courage, pour aller de l'avant, toujours, sous le regard bienveillant de ceux veillant à présent sur elle depuis l'azur des cieux.

La jeune fille caressa inconsciemment quelques secondes la photo du bout des doigts, la reposant sur le plan de travail du bureau, à part des autres, décidant de l'emmener avec elle en plus de ce qu'elle cherchait à l'origine. Elle renifla doucement, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière avant de reprendre sa fouille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ce tiroir secret illustrait à merveille ce qu'avait été le caractère de sa mère. Vue de l'extérieur, elle avait toujours pu paraitre froide et distante au premier abord, ne laissant que rarement transparaitre ses vrais sentiments, par peur peut être de ne pas sembler assez forte pour être un appuie solide pour les siens. Mais en réalité, tout comme cet espace si secrètement protégé, elle était une femme débordante d'affection et d'attention, chérissant plus que tout au monde sa famille, s'amusant sans le montrer de toutes les situations incongrues qu'il lui avait été donné de voir et conservant précieusement bon nombre de souvenirs que sa fille avait cru depuis longtemps disparus. En creusant dans le tiroir, Enora tomba effectivement sur une foule d'objets plus ou moins insolites, tous témoignant d'un évènement passé plus ou moins important, ravivant un peu plus encore ses souvenirs… Un coquillage ramassé sur la plage, un ruban, une dent de poisson, une poignée de pétales séchés… toutes ces choses témoignant d'une vie commune révolue. Une vie à se construire, à tisser des liens, à protéger… une vie balayée en un instant, ne laissant derrière elle que ces minuscules parcelles d'existence dont le sens échappait certainement à tous néophytes posant les yeux dessus. Quelle tristesse… Le seul soulagement pouvait apaiser un peu la peine grondant dans l'âme aux meurtrissures ravivées de l'adolescente était le fait de penser qu'à présent ses parents étaient à nouveau réunis. De plus, si elle désirait leur apporter une quelconque paix, il lui faudrait se montrer courageuse et ne pas laisser s'abattre à nouveau, malgré toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir. C'était certainement là le plus grand challenge qu'il lui ait été donné de relever.

A force de chercher, la dernière membre de la famille Waterfull finit par tomber sur l'objet tant désiré, poussé tout au fond du tiroir, comme pour le dissimuler un peu plus encore par peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Lentement, Enora se saisit de la petite boite de bois sombre patiné, l'extirpant avec précaution de sa cachette, venant la poser au creux de son autre main, visiblement émue. Elle promena ses doigts le long des arrêtes du coffret polies par le temps, se perdant dans une contemplation aussi bouleversée que douloureuse. Elle expira longuement, comme pour prendre courage, soulevant doucement le couvercle clos de la précieuse boîte, découvrant lentement à sa vue, ainsi qu'à celle de Ace se tenant toujours un peu en arrière pour lui laisser un plus d'intimité, l'objet inestimable qu'elle renfermait. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif d'un métal brillant, s'étirant sur presque dix centimètres de long, représentant un poignard aux courbes élégantes, encerclé par un ruban du même matériau où se détachaient des lettres d'onyx inscrivant le mot ayant guidé le moindre des pas de son père et de son frère tout au long de leur existence : Pride. Délicatement, la demoiselle se saisit de la chaîne aux fins maillons s'étirait délicatement autour de cette silhouette réveillant tant de souvenirs dans son cœur serré, la soulevant jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux, l'observant se balancer avec douceur dans les airs, reflétant les éclats de lumière venant l'éclairer après tant de temps passé dans l'obscurité de sa cachette. Doucement, la jeune fille reprit la parole, brisant le silence s'étant installé dans la pièce, comme pour faire entrer le commandant dans la confidence, lui expliquant la raison de cette recherche effrénée.

« C'était à mon père… Mon oncle, lui, l'avait tatoué sur son bras. C'est ma mère qui l'avait dessiné pour eux, tu sais. Quand ils ont eut leur premier navire. C'est un petit village ici, ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, et même si ma mère a toujours eut une certaine appréhension par rapport à la piraterie, elle a toujours respecté les choix de mon père et de Warner. Ce collier… c'est un peu comme s'il portait la marque de chacun des membres de ma famille… »

Lentement, elle se retourna vers le brun qui l'écoutait, impassible et respectueux, la scrutant de ses yeux insondables.

« Mon père avait pris l'habitude de toujours me le laisser quand il partait en mer. Il me disait qu'il me le prêtait, et que, comme ça, il serait forcément obliger de revenir sur la terre ferme, pour le récupérer. A ces yeux, ce collier, c'était comme une partie de lui même… »

Elle laissa alors choir son regard vers le pendentif, un éclat de douleur traversant ses pupilles améthystes, sa voix se serrant quelque peu à l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux.

« Mais… Un jour, il n'est jamais revenu. Et il ne nous ait plus resté que son collier. Et c'était déjà une partie de lui… Ce pendentif… C'était le symbole de mon père et de son frère, dessiné par ma mère, pour eux. _'_Cette stupide fierté qui finira par vous tuer, à force de vous faire aller plus en avant sur la mer, et qui, pourtant, est ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes', comme elle disait_._ Elle avait sacré caractère, c'est certain… Mais il fallait bien ça pour tenir tête à ces têtes de mules…»

Un léger sourire un peu triste se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle relevait la tête, ancrant de nouveau ses yeux brillant dans ceux de son interlocuteur silencieux, venant serrer le précieux collier contre son cœur.

« C'est pour ça que je devais à tout prix le récupérer. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre le risque qu'il disparaisse.Désolée de t'avoir fait perdre autant de temps pour ça, ça doit te paraitre idiot… »

Ace secoua doucement la tête, se rapprochant un peu d'elle, la couvrant d'un regard des plus compréhensifs.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons. Si c'est important pour toi, alors ça vaut largement le coup. »

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire plein de gratitude, regardant encore quelques instants l'inestimable bijou avant de le ranger à nouveau dans son coffret, le refermant avec douceur. Puis elle le glissa dans la large poche ventrale de son sweat, y posant inconsciemment ses mains dans un élan de protection extrême, laissant échapper un profond soupire, fermant ses paupières cernées. Toute cette activité, toutes ces émotions étaient exténuantes pour elle qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit pendant presque deux semaines. Et le programme était encore loin d'être terminé… Il lui fallait à présent retourner chez Balste et, surtout, lui annoncer son futur départ. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller à présent qu'elle avait pris une telle décision, surtout en étant parfaitement consciente du fait qu'Ace lui faisait une faveur en l'acceptant à son bord, son état physique ne lui permettant normalement pas d'accéder à tels rêves. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser clouer au sol par sa faible constitution, une crainte sourde que le jeune homme ne revienne sur sa décision grondant en son fort intérieur. A partir du moment où elle lui avait demandé l'autorisation de faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'implicitement elle s'engageait, aussi bien envers ses futurs coéquipiers qu'envers elle-même, à ne plus laisser son corps dicter son existence, son objectif premier étant de ne pas être un poids mort et inutile pour l'équipage.

Lentement, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, consciente de l'ampleur titanesque de la tâche à accomplir. Bien qu'elle ressente évidemment une certaine angoisse concernant cet avenir inconnu s'offrant à elle, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur s'immisçant en elle sournoisement, la demoiselle refusait obstinément de se laisser ensevelir des ces pensées négatives, resserrant un peu sa prise sur le boitier reposant contre son ventre. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle pouvait y arriver. Se ne serait certainement pas une tâche aisée, mais elle y parviendrait, quoi qu'il puisse lui en couter. Elle serait à la hauteur des siens n'étant plus là.

Etreignant cette certitude de toute son âme, Enora porta à nouveau son regard vers le pirate, lui adressant un léger sourire, reprenant la parole d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait sans faille.

« Bon… il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner chez Balste à présent ! »

Le commandant la fixa quelques secondes, comme lisant à travers elle, scrutant son visage s'étant encore un peu plus apâli à cause de la fatigue s'accumulant, une inquiétude palpable naissant dans ses prunelles de jais.

« Ça va aller toi ? » Demanda-t-il sans jugement aucun, provoquant cependant un certain raidissement chez l'interpellée ressentant cette remarque comme une sorte d'échec.

« Bien entendu, quelle question. C'est pas très loin en plus. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Ça va aller.»

Cette insistance prouvait en elle-même que ses paroles étaient à l'opposée de la réalité, mais le hors la loi n'insista pas d'avantage, ne voulant pas la mettre dans une situation déplaisante. Elle se relevait à peine d'un drame, il serait des plus maladroits de sa part de mettre à mal ses efforts. Cependant, il la garderait à l'œil, afin de pouvoir intervenir au moindre signe alarmant. Enora vint alors attraper la petite photo encadrée qu'elle avait déposé un peu plus tôt sur le secrétaire, la glissant à son tour dans la poche de son haut, venant ensuite refermer le tiroir secret ayant dévoilé son trésor. Elle se releva ensuite de sa chaise, un peu brusquement peut être, faisant quelques pas dans le salon, tentant de dissimiler un léger vertige rendant sa démarche un rien incertaine, mettant instantanément le pirate sur ses gardes. Cependant, sa fierté lui interdisant de dévoiler l'ampleur de son épuisement, la demoiselle fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble, s'entêtant à s'avancer vers l'entrée. Ace la suivit à quelques pas, prêt à la rattraper si jamais elle venait à trébucher, un peu admiratif face à sa force de caractère mais aussi inquiet devant son comportement pouvant la mettre en danger.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette façon de faire, cette tendance à vouloir dissimuler aux autres ses faiblesses pour éviter l'apitoiement ou tout autre sentiments pouvant s'y apparenter. Hélas, il savait aussi parfaitement quels en pouvaient être les conséquences, parfois désastreuses, pouvant même parfois mettre la vie de l'intéressé en jeu. Il s'était longtemps comporté de la sorte, surtout dans son enfance, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré Sabo et qu'il se contentait de survivre, solitaire et agressif, pensant qu'il devait à chaque instant prouver son droit de vivre. L'arrivée dans son existence du jeune noble, puis, peu après, de Luffy, changea totalement la donne, apportant à son univers une nouvelle dimension où il avait pu apprendre à se reposer ne serait ce qu'un minimum sur les autres, lui apprenant le mot 'équipe' et 'famille'. A son arrivée, quelque peu forcée, sur le Moby Dick, il avait d'abord repris son comportement d'origine, se sentant acculé, avant de commencer à accepter l'idée de faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, s'apaisant au fil des semaines et des mois. Cela lui avait demandé du temps, il le savait. Il était presque normal alors que l'adolescente, elle, se comporte de la sorte. Son monde venait de s'effondrer et il allait lui falloir tout apprendre et réapprendre, la plongeant, dans la situation présente, dans un état de fragilité intense où tout, venant du monde extérieur, pouvait passer comme étant une remise en question de ses motivations renaissantes. Il allait assurément en découler des comportements un peu dangereux tels que celui-ci, tant elle risquait d'être désireuse d'acquérir une place solide au sein de cet univers à reconquérir.

Il lui faudra faire très attention à ce qu'elle ne se brule pas les ailes à vouloir aller trop vite…

« Ace… Ace, tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune homme s'extirpa difficilement de ses pensées, fixant la demoiselle lui faisant face dans l'entrée de la maison, l'observant, visiblement intriguée par sa profonde cogitation.

« Hum ? »

Un léger sourire réapparut sur le visage émacié de la jeune fille en entendant la réponse des plus explicites du pirate, penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté, une main posée sur la hanche.

« Je t'ai perdu l'espace de quelques instants j'ai l'impression… »

«Je plaide coupable, Enora. » Confessa-t-il de bonne foi, venant passer une main dans sa nuque. Il balaya ensuite l'espace les entourant du regard, comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. « Tu es prête à partir ? »

L'adolescente opina du chef, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les sien avec une sorte de détermination flamboyante le confortant un peu plus dans son choix de la laisser monter à bord. Evidemment, cette décision risquait de surprendre plus d'un des membres de l'équipage, surtout quand ils découvriraient la chétive jeune fille, mais cela ne durerait qu'un temps, il en était convaincu. Il émanait d'elle, par de là la fragilité présente de sa stature, quelque chose d'intriguant, une sorte de force entêtée, une volonté de passer par de ça ses limites, quoi qu'il puisse lui en couter, qui lui conférait un potentiel certain ne demandant qu'à prendre enfin de l'ampleur. S'il ne se trompait pas- et la lueur qu'il pouvait desceller au fond des pupilles améthystes de sa vis-à-vis lui indiquait que se n'était assurément pas le cas- cette demoiselle avait de fortes chances de se révéler pleines de surprises, bien que les débuts risquaient d'être des plus difficiles. Toutefois, elle parviendrait surpasser tout cela, c'était une certitude. Au fond, elle était déjà parvenue à prendre la décision de se relever, et c'était pourtant là le pas le plus difficile à franchir. Le reste n'était qu'une question de temps et de soutien… Ace alla alors récupérer ses bottes dans l'entrée, les enfilant d'un geste rapide avant de se redresser, fixant à nouveau la jeune fille l'attendant.

« Bien, allons-y, Mistinguette ! »

Acquiesçant à nouveau, Enora fit alors volte face, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaitre à leur vue la ville plongée dans l'obscurité et la pluie battante, vision qu'il fallait admettre peu encourageante. L'adolescente passa un peu la tête au dehors, balayant la ruelle délaissée par le genre humain du regard, une légère moue se dessinant sur ses lèvres en constatant l'intensité de l'averse responsable de cette désertion massive. Ace l'imita alors, posant une main sur le chambranle de la porte, cette même grimace de désapprobation totale se peignant sur son minois.

« Misère… ça a pas l'air de se calmer cette affaire… » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Non… on dirait pas. » renchérit la demoiselle. « Vu comme c'est parti, ça risque de durer encore un bon moment. Je vais aller prendre un parapluie, ça nous évitera d'être totalement trempés au bout de deux mètres… »

Liant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, fouillant dans un grand sceau en métal se trouvant non loin et d'où dépassaient plusieurs crosses de parapluie. Elle se saisit de la plus haute, extirpant une immense toile noire, visiblement assez large pour les protéger tous les deux de l'averse. Elle brandit alors sa trouvaille au pirate, victorieuse, un sourire un rien enfantin aux lèvres le faisant répondre par l'identique.

« Avec ça, on est paré ! » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton des plus assurés, faisant tournoyer entre ses mains l'impressionnant objet. « Le modèle au-dessus, c'était carrément un parasol, ça aurait été un peu exagéré quand même… »

« Ça dépend la taille que tu fais. Le vieux ne pourrait même pas protéger ses moustaches sous ce parapluie, un parasol n'aurait pas été de trop ! » Ironisa le second commandant.

Comme il s'y attendant, les sourcils de la convalescentes s'arquèrent dans l'instant, témoignant malgré elle du fait qu'elle avait du mal à conceptualiser la chose, la plongeant dans une perplexité attendrissante. Au bout d'un bref instant, une moue naquit sur son visage, une légère suspicion transparaissant de son regard.

« Dis donc, Ace, tu essaierais pas de te payer à nouveau ma tête ? »

L'intéressé leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Absolument pas ! Le vieux n'est pas un modèle réduit, c'est une certitude. Ça va te faire un sacré choc quand tu lui seras présentée. »

En entendant cette information, Enora pâlit quelque peu, comme prenant brusquement conscience de ce léger détail. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ancrant son regard au sol, visiblement déstabilisée et intimidée à cette idée.

« Fichtre… Je vais devoir me présenter à Barbe Blanche… ça m'avait potentiellement échappé sur le coup… Il va se demander ce que fait une crevette lilliputienne comme moi sur son navire. » Elle releva la tête, braquant à nouveau ses pupilles sur son interlocuteur, un rien anxieuse. « Il va pas me demander de passer un test ou un truc du genre j'espère ? Parce que sinon, je suis certaine qu'il va me jeter par-dessus bord dans les cinq minutes… voir trois… Deux ?»

Ace ne pu s'empêcher de légèrement pouffer de rire en imaginant la scène, comprenant cependant les appréhensions de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, venant lui ébouriffer les cheveux, amusé.

« T'en fais pas, personne ne te jettera par-dessus bord. Le vieux est au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Et j'irai l'informer de ta venue. Il a confiance en mon jugement. Il est à présent ton capitaine, il faut que tu le rencontres. Normal que ça t'impressionne, mais tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un grand pirate… le plus grand qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de côtoyer.»

La demoiselle l'écouta silencieusement, se radoucissant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. En entendant sa dernière phrase, elle gigota quelque peu, comme intriguée.

« Le plus grand… Sens propre ou sens figuré ? »

Le commandant la regarda quelques instants, sourcils arqués, avant d'éclater d'un rire puissant et sincère, faisant légèrement rougir la jeune fille venant encore de montrer à quel point elle était ignorante face à ce monde détonnant qu'était la vraie piraterie. Au bout d'une poignée d'instants, le brun parvint à reprendre son souffle, rassurant son interlocutrice.

« Sens figuré, niveau taille il y a bien pire que lui ! Quand tu verras Odz junior*, tu comprendras ce qu'est vraiment un 'grand' pirate ! »

L'adolescente croisa ses bras sur son ventre, venant poser sa main libre sur sa joue, laissant échapper un léger soupire.

« Face à toi j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus rien connaitre. C'est un peu déstabilisant. »

« Ah ça, c'est certain que le monde s'offrant à toi va te paraitre… surprenant plus d'une fois ! Faut que tu sois prête à encaisser tout ça.»

« Surprenant tu dis… ça me va parfaitement ! J'attends que ça, d'être surprise. Déstabilise moi autant qu'il te plaira, c'est comme ça que les enclaves de mon monde trop étroit se briseront. C'est pour ça aussi que je prends la mer, au fond. »

Elle adressa un sourire au brun se disant qu'il avait assurément bien fait d'accéder à sa requête, allant une nouvelle fois lui ébouriffer ses cheveux d'automne dans un geste s'étant, néanmoins, inconsciemment quelque peu adoucis.

« Fais attention, ça tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, ce que tu viens de dire… Mais en attendant, faut vraiment qu'on y aille. On va finir par prendre racine à force ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, passant devant Ace pour sortir sur le pas de la porte, ouvrant l'immense parapluie qui dévoila alors son impressionnante toile noire se fondant dans l'obscurité environnante. Enora le hissa alors au dessus de sa tête en tenant la crosse à deux mains, portant sur lui un regard quelque peu méfiant en le voyant déjà se pencher dans la direction du faible vent balayant la ruelle, arrachant un sourire au pirate la regardant faire. Ce dernier se retourna vers le foyer du salon où continuait de crépiter le feu qu'il avait allumé plus tôt, l'éteignant d'un simple regard, avant de s'avancer aux cotés de sa nouvelle recrue le fixant, toujours aussi stupéfaite face à l'expression de son pouvoir. Il vint alors se saisir du parapluie, prenant légèrement de court l'adolescente, posant sa main juste au dessus des siennes, faisant imperceptiblement se frôler leur peau, provoquant l'embrasement de ses pommettes de porcelaine.

« Je vais me charger de ça. S'il venait à y avoir une bourrasque, tu risquerais de t'envoler avec le parapluie. »

Enora parvint à soutenir quelques secondes encore son regard de jais la couvrant d'un regard extrêmement protecteur avant de craquer, allant fixer la ruelle où continuait de s'abattre la pluie, lâchant sa prise sur l'objet dont il était question.

« Oui… Comme tu le sens… Merci…» Murmura-t-elle à mi voix, venant remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles cramoisies avant de faire le geste inverse, se rendant compte de son erreur de stratégie.

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule d'être aussi déstabilisée par un simple effleurement. Ace était assurément une personne peu ordinaire, mais se n'était pas pour cela qu'elle devait devenir une courge lobotomisée et bégayante face à lui! Elle n'avait certes pas sa tête mise à prix à plusieurs millions de Berry, mais elle était, comme tout à chacun, unique en son genre. Tentant de reprendre contenance, la demoiselle expira doucement, se hasardant à glisser son regard vers l'homme aux poings ardents, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, la fixant, une lueur indéfinissable emplissant ses prunelles de charbon. Incontestablement, la tâche consistant à ne pas se laisser submerger par son aura rayonnante était des plus ardues. Cependant, elle s'y attela au mieux, reconquérant petit à petit son assurance, parvenant même à reprendre la parole d'une voix pouvant partiellement faire illusion.

« Nous y allons, Commandant ? »

« Assurément, Mademoiselle Waterfull. »

Ace tendit alors son bras libre vers la rue s'offrant à eux, la laissant faire le premier pas, veillant cependant consciencieusement à ce qu'elle reste à l'abri sous le large parapluie sur lequel s'abattait avec entêtement l'averse. Chaque goutte chutant sur la toile sombre tendue au dessus de leurs têtes semblait émettre une légère note de musique fugitive, quelque peu résonnante, s'ajoutant à celles s'élevant déjà depuis le sol martelé de la ruelle. L'ensemble donnait à l'espace environnant une dimension mélancolique palpable, comme si la puissante humidité régnant en maître sur ces lieux désertés venait les étreindre de ses bras glacés, faisant inconsciemment se resserrer un peu plus Enora vers le point central de leur abri mouvant, glissant un regard vers le brun qui lui répondit à l'identique, l'encourageant à continuer. Ils commencèrent alors à parcourir le chemin les séparant de la maison de l'ancien pirate les attendant surement sur le pied de guerre, coursés par les ruisseaux d'eau folle s'étant formés sur les pavés et galopant vers le port. La demoiselle silencieuse laissa glisser son regard un peu troublé par la fatigue le long de ces cours d'eau improvisés, sentant une légère jalousie l'étreindre. Ils dévalaient la pente avec une telle rapidité ! Alors qu'elle avançait tant bien que mal, obligée de se concentrer afin de garder une allure décente pour ne pas freiner d'avantage encore le commandant calquant ses pas sur les siens. Sa faible constitution allait vraiment être le pire de ses adversaires…

Enora glissa alors un regard vers le pirate marchant à ses cotés, fixant de ses yeux d'encre la toile du parapluie, un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant à faire tourner la crosse entre ses doigts. Il paraissait inébranlable… Il émanait toujours de lui cette force impressionnante, cette aura quasi palpable emprunte d'une assurance tranquille rendant sa présence apaisante et rassurante. Le but qu'elle devait se fixer était de parvenir à faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus à ralentir ses pas quand ils marcheraient côte à côte… Elle devait essayer d'être à la hauteur de cet homme, qui durant quelques instants, était parvenu à apaiser quelque peu sa douleur. Un challenge des plus épineux à relever, vu son point de départ. Mais elle ferait tout pour y parvenir…

A force de l'observer, la jeune fille attira l'attention du pirate tournant son regard vers elle, légèrement intrigué, cessant de jouer avec le parapluie qu'il tenait toujours solidement en main.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il.

Prise en flagrant délit, la jeune fille sentit quelque peu ses joues s'empourprer, cherchant à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire pour ne pas laisser s'installer un silence maladroit.

« Non, non, rien. C'est juste que… Je me demandais si t'allais pas attraper froid, vu que tu es pas très couvert… »

Ace sourit devant cette inquiétude, la rassurant dans l'instant.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un Logia, qui plus est de type feu, je ne crains pas ce genre de chose. Si jamais j'ai froid, j'ai qu'à augmenter ma température corporelle. Mais bon, ça m'empêche pas de m'habiller plus chaudement en hiver, hein. C'est quand même plus simple que de penser à ça tout le temps. »

La jeune fille se tut quelques instants, assimilant ces informations, sentant légèrement son cœur se serrer malgré elle, voilant quelque peu son regard violet.

« Ça donne vraiment des capacités extraordinaires, ces fruits du démon… »Murmura-t-elle, un peu assombrie.

La demoiselle se tut quelques instants, se refermant un peu sur elle-même. Le pirate la scruta silencieusement, se doutant des pensées qui devaient traverser son esprit. Les faits s'étant passés il y avait de cela à peine dix jours avaient évidemment laissé des traces indélébiles dans son être meurtri. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Cependant, par delà tous ces drames, il y avait un acte en particulier qui avait laissé pantois plus d'une personne, y compris sur le Moby Dick, octroyant à la demoiselle une certaine renommée dont elle n'avait cependant absolument pas conscience : la destruction du fruit du démon que son oncle avait trouvé. Il était plus qu'évident que l'adolescente était novice en ce qui concernait ces artefacts, ainsi que pas mal de choses ayant un rapport à la piraterie. Malgré cela, une telle initiative demeurait rarissime, s'étant répandue comme une trainée de poudre au sein de la communauté pirate. Face à une situation donnée, il y avait toujours plusieurs possibilités s'offrant aux êtres y étant confronté. La direction prise alors était un bon indicateur sur l'envergure de l'âme de la personne prise dans l'engrenage. Or, dans le cas présent, le choix d'agir de la sorte avait été peut être faussé à cause du manque d'informations d'Enora par rapport aux fruits démoniaques. Peut être aurait elle choisit d'agir différemment si elle avait été consciente de tout ce que ce végétal aurait pu lui apporter, d'autant plus en considérant sa faiblesse physique. Inconsciemment, Ace ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été dommage qu'elle suive cette logique, trouvant très marquante la signification d'un tel acte. Mais d'un autre coté, cela serait tout à fait compréhensible, bien qu'un peu décevant… le jeune homme n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était, questionnant la demoiselle s'étant terrée dans un silence cogitatif.

« Tu regrettes ? »

Enora, extirpée de ses réflexions par la voix du commandant, porta à nouveau son regard vers lui, le fixant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, comprenant évidemment là où il voulait en venir. Elle-même avait beaucoup réfléchi par rapport à cela, parvenant à chaque fois à la même conclusion.

« De l'avoir détruit ? » Elle attendit que le brun hoche la tête, confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, lui répondant d'une voix assurée. « Non. Il n'y a aucun regret à avoir à ce sujet là. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. »

Son interlocuteur fit une légère moue, visiblement dubitatif.

« Tu aurais pu le manger aussi. »

La demoiselle secoua la tête de façon négative, balayant cette possibilité d'office.

« Non. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Il portait sur lui le sang de mon oncle et de ma mère. C'était à cause de lui s'ils étaient morts. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'avoir en moi. Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, pour tout t'avouer. Je voulais… Le voir disparaitre. Purement et simplement. Je ne voulais pas que qui que se fut puisse mettre la main dessus, et surtout pas ces… hommes. Ça peut paraitre un peu stupide, comme logique, mais sur le coup c'était la mienne. Ce fruit devait cesser d'exister, point final. Il avait causé trop de tords. Et qu'importe bien le pouvoir qu'il aurait pu me conférer.»

Le fils de Barbe Blanche l'écouta attentivement, un léger sourire se dessinant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Décidément, elle avait du cran. Une fille comme ça avait tout à fait sa place à son bord…

« Stupide…Non » Finit-il par dire « c'est plutôt compréhensible en fait. Inattendu aussi, c'est certain. Tu risques d'être connue pour ça, d'ailleurs… »

Elle le regarda, scrutant le sourire malicieux ornant le minois tacheté de son vis-à-vis, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Comment ça ? » questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

« Et oui, Mistinguette. De mémoire, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui aurait détruit un fruit du démon. C'était un sacré coup d'éclat que tu nous as fait là! »

Une moue peu convaincue apparut sur le visage de l'intéressée, n'arrivant visiblement pas à concevoir une telle chose.

« Un coup d'éclat… ça me parait être un bien grand mot. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. J'ai juste agis comme mon cœur et mes trippes me hurlaient de le faire… Rien de plus. »

Le brun acquiesça, de plus en plus ravi de sa nouvelle recrue.

« C'est déjà une preuve de courage tu sais. Peu de gens décident de suivre cette voix là. »

« Du courage… » ajouta-t-elle, septique. « Je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça. Tout ça… ça me parait terriblement surréaliste. Il y a encore des moments où j'ai du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est maintenant qu'il va me falloir vraiment faire preuve de courage. Le chemin qu'il me reste à parcourir me parait… interminable. »

Le jeune homme glissa un regard à la demoiselle, venant lui donner un léger coup de coude dans l'épaule, lui adressant un clin d'œil, essayant de la détendre un minimum.

« Tout ira bien, va. Te prend pas la tête.»

Enora haussa un peu les épaules, faisant une grimace montrant qu'elle n'accordait pas beaucoup de crédits à la certitude qu'avait Ace en son avenir proche.

« Comment peux tu en être aussi sure ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Déclara-t-il, assuré, avant de se tourner vers elle, penchant son visage vers le sien, prenant un air faussement autoritaire « Et je suis ton commandant à présent, va falloir apprendre à me faire confiance, Enora ! »

La jeune fille le fixa, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire face à la moue qu'affichait son 'supérieur', lui donnant plus l'air constipé qu'autre chose. Elle reprit son souffle au bout de quelques instants, tentant de prendre un air solennel.

« A vos ordre, commandant ! »

L'intéressé se redressa, affichant une grimace horrifiée.

« Pas de vouvoiement, pas de vouvoiement ! »

La demoiselle posa ses mains sur sa bouche en signe d'excuse, pouffant cependant de rire entre ses doigts. Ace vint s'ébouriffer les cheveux, intérieurement apaisé en entendant son rire emplir les ruelles désertes les encerclant. Après une poignée de secondes, Enora soupira, laissant choir ses bras le long de son corps, balayant l'espace environnant du regard, s'apercevant alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la demeure de Balste. Elle s'arrêta alors, sentant en son sein une certaine anxiété l'étreindre brusquement à l'idée de la confrontation à venir, ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour présenter au mieux les choses. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du chemin parcouru, n'ayant pas pris le temps d'élaborer un plan bien ficelé… Elle se tourna alors vers Ace s'étant arrêté à son tour pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse tremper par la pluie incessante, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Le plus simple… c'est d'y aller et d'aviser au fur et à mesure, non ? » Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus tendue, venant entortiller nerveusement le cordon de sa capuche entre ses doigts.

Le brun vint poser sa main libre sur son épaule, essayant de la rassurer.

« Le plus simple c'est d'agir comme te le dictent ton cœur et tes tripes. Le reste suivra automatiquement. Et… S'il y a un souci… là, on avisera. »

La jeune fille porta son regard sur lui, visiblement peu convaincue par ses arguments. Il ne connaissait pas le vieux loup de mer, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il pouvait être capable de se montrer borné quand l'envie lui en prenait… Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester planter en plein milieu de la ruelle éternellement… Si elle voulait vraiment prendre la mer, il lui fallait en passer par là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Enora passa ses mains sur son visage, fermant les yeux quelques instant, balayant ensuite ses cheveux en arrière. Elle laissa échapper un faible soupire, tentant de chasser l'impression angoissante nouant ses entrailles, rouvrant ses paupières, fixant la toile sombre la surplombant, écoutant quelques secondes les gouttes d'eau venant battre le parapluie avec entêtement. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, ancrant à nouveau son regard sur son interlocuteur.

« Bon… Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Ace acquiesça, un rien plus sérieux qu'auparavant, sentait lui-même que les minutes à venir risquaient d'être assez délicates. Durant la convalescence de la demoiselle, il était régulièrement passé à la demeure de Balste, venant prendre de ses nouvelles, en profitant pour discuter un peu avec l'ancien pirate visiblement très affectés par ces tragiques évènements. C'était un homme bien, terriblement attaché à la famille Waterfull, n'arrivant toujours pas à digérer ce qui s'était produit. Il était flagrant qu'il ressentait envers lui-même une colère insondable, se sentant apparemment coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger ces êtres si chers à son cœur. Des siens, il ne restait à présent qu'Enora, cette dernière ayant d'autant plus accentué son sentiment d'impuissance face à cette situation lui échappant totalement qu'elle refusait toute l'aide qu'il pouvait bien essayer de lui apporter, le laissant totalement désemparé. Une telle expérience ne pouvait être que détestable pour un homme tel que lui ayant toujours mené sa vie d'une main de fer, se donnant tous les moyens nécessaires pour atteindre ses objectifs… Et, à présent, il allait apprendre que la demoiselle qu'il considérait comme sa fille s'apprêtait à quitter son village pour prendre la mer… Jamais il n'accepterait, c'était une évidence. Et jamais Enora ne reviendrait sur sa décision, le commandant en était également certain… la discussion à venir avait incontestablement toutes les chances d'être des plus houleuses…

Le brun ne laissa cependant rien paraitre de ses réflexions, emboitant le pas de la jeune fille s'avançant vers la porte de la maison de Balste, ne voulant pas l'alarmer inutilement. Elle devait déjà être consciente de tout cela, de toute manière… Arrivés au seuil la demeure, ils s'arrêtèrent, scrutant l'épais panneau de bois sombre les séparant encore de la confrontation tant redoutée, silencieux, se glissant un regard entendu, sachant tous deux pertinemment que cela ne serait certainement pas une partie de plaisir.

Enora expira lentement, rassemblant son courage avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, l'abaissant d'un geste qu'elle désirait assuré. Elle n'avait plus le droit de douter à présent…

A peine la porte eut elle été ouverte que la jeune fille tomba nez à nez avec l'ancien pirate faisant nerveusement les cent pas dans le salon, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, mâchonnant anxieusement un cure dent, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était extrêmement contrarié. Ce détail arracha une légère grimace à la demoiselle sachant pertinemment que se n'était pas un très bon signe, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Il était plus que flagrant qu'il avait du affreusement s'inquiéter en constatant son absence, étreignant l'adolescence d'une culpabilité certaine. Cependant, il fallait ajouter à cela que cet état d'esprit, tout à fait compréhensible et découlant de irrémédiablement de son fait, risquait de rendre la discussion à venir encore plus délicate. Toutefois, tout cela était de sa faute, elle en était pleinement consciente. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir, ne laissant aucun message pour rassurer l'homme ayant pourtant veillé sur elle tout ce temps, la maintenant en vie alors qu'elle-même n'en avait plus la force…

Elle s'était comportée de façon irréfléchie et égoïste, ne se rendant compte de la réelle étendue de cette vérité qu'à présent qu'elle faisait face à la prunelle bleu gris rongée par le souci de Balste s'étant tourné vers elle en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, lui portant un violent coup au cœur. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre, comme si elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois depuis le drame survenu il y avait de cela une poignée de jours… Pourtant, il lui semblait que dix ans s'étaient écoulés sur le visage de l'ancien pirate, tant ses traits étaient marqués et ses cernes profondes. Il paraissait être moins grand qu'à l'accoutumé, comme si ses épaules s'étaient affaissées sous la peine ineffable s'étant abattue sur lui. Comment avait elle pu être aveugle à ce point ? Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire… Pourtant elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine d'essayer de se mettre à la place du cinquantenaire se rapprochant d'elle à grandes enjambées, jetant au loin son cure dent, venant la serrer dans ses bras avec une sorte d'urgence fébrile trahissant son désarroi, l'interpellant par son prénom d'une voix émue la faisant encore un peu plus culpabiliser pour ses actes nombrilistes. Quelle idiote elle avait été… Elle s'était comportée comme une gamine égocentrique, provoquant en son sein une violente pointe de dégout envers elle-même. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il accorde autant d'importance à sa personne… Dire qu'elle allait devoir lui porter un nouveau coup…

Hélas, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa décision était irrévocable. Revenir en arrière serait du suicide… Comment diable allait-elle pouvoir lui annoncer cela ?

« Balste… » Finit elle par murmurer, la voix nouée par des sanglots étreignant sa gorge alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, passant ses bras autour du cou puissant de ce dernier ne la lâchant pas. « Je suis désolée, je voulais pas t'inquiéter... »

Le pirate se redressa un peu, reniflant un coup, son unique œil brillant de larmes difficilement contenues. Il vint poser ses larges mains sur les frêles épaules de l'adolescente, le soulagement se lisant sur son visage marqué par l'épuisement se mêlant à la colère face à son comportement immature.

« Par tous les monstres marins du nouveau monde, Enora, tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ou me laisser un mot ? J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque moi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai ressenti en rentrant et en découvrant que tu étais partie ? Tu imagines un peu ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, ne détachant pas son regard du sien, acceptant avec humilité le savon qu'elle méritait amplement de recevoir. Le tenancier du Loup Bleu reprit alors.

« Tu vois ça ? » Déclara-t-il, tournant légèrement la tête sur le coté, pointant du doigt une mèche argentée courant le long de son crâne, se détachant légèrement du reste de sa masse de cheveux poivre et sel nouée en catogan. « Ça, jeune fille, c'est apparut en t'attendant ! »

Cette remarque fit imperceptiblement se lever le sourcil de la demoiselle qui, malgré sa sincère repentance, connaissait sur le bout des doigts la subtile tendance à l'exagération dont le pirate pouvait faire preuve. Mais elle se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer, le moment n'étant pas des plus opportuns.

« Et tu imagines les risques que tu as pris ? » Enchaina-t-il. « Ces maudits brigands rodent toujours ! Que se serait il passé s'ils t'avaient mis la main dessus, hein ?»

Un léger silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, l'interpellée ne décrochant pas son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis, ne voulant pas fuir ses responsabilités.

« Je sais, Balste… Désolée. J'ai agis sans réfléchir. Je voulais vraiment pas t'inquiéter d'avantage, tu sais. Je voulais juste aller à la maison. J'en avais besoin. J'ai même pas pensé plus loin, je t'avoue… C'était égoïste, excuse moi… »

L'intéressé la fixa quelques instants, assimilant ces paroles, y descellant enfin l'envie de vivre qu'il avait cru avoir totalement disparu de son être ces derniers temps, l'apaisant grandement par delà son mécontentement et son inquiétude causés par son escapade imprévue. Il avait eut tellement peur qu'elle ne se relève pas de cette épreuve… D'un coup, à force de la dévisager, l'homme remarqua le sweat qu'elle portait, l'ayant tant de fois vu sur le dos de son père, puis, après sa disparition, sur le sien, le bouleversant quelque peu. Elle était donc allée récupérer des armes lui permettant d'affronter ce présent si insupportable… Balste laissa échapper un profond soupire, reprenant la parole d'une voix plus calme que précédemment, rassurant un peu la demoiselle.

« Soit… Soit… Mais plus de disparitions comme celle là, compris ? Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre d'histoire… »

Enora hocha affirmativement la tête, offrant un léger sourire à son oncle de cœur le recevant comme un trésor inestimable. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Ace n'ayant pas bougé de l'entrée, surement pour ne pas perturber leurs retrouvailles, ayant déposé le parapluie dans le seau prévu à cet effet se trouvant près de la porte.

« Si ça peut te rassurer un peu, Balste, Ace était là pour veiller sur moi. Les brigands n'auraient pas pu me faire grand-chose ! »

La jeune fille adressa un sourire complice au commandant lui répondant par l'identique, le jeune homme portant ensuite son regard vers le vieux loup de mer le scrutant, un rien inquisiteur, son instinct protecteur envers Enora reprenant visiblement le dessus dans son esprit.

« Hum, oui, on m'a dit ça… Merci, Ace. » Finit-il par dire, intriguant la demoiselle, avant d'ajouter « Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, je vais faire du café. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde je pense. T'en prendra aussi, Rakuyou ?»

Le propriétaire du Loup Bleu se retourna alors vers la table du salon, interpellant Enora qui suivit son regard, y découvrant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, lui faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils. La première chose qui lui sauta au visage fut le symbole de Barbe Blanche, ornant le bandeau jaune barrant le front de l'inconnu aux longs cheveux blonds noués dans des dreadlocks tombant dans son dos, lui donnant un peu l'air d'un lion. Il faisait donc parti de l'équipage, lui aussi. C'était surement lui qui avait du prévenir Balste qu'Ace était parti à sa suite, quand il était revenu du Loup Bleu… Il avait un visage franc, des traits de maquillage noir glissant sous ses yeux, accentuant son regard vif à présent porté sur elle, la détaillant en silence, visiblement intrigué de découvrir la responsable de toute cette effervescence. L'intéressée ne se démonta pas pour autant, s'avançant vers la table. Le dénommé Rakuyou, après avoir accepté la proposition de l'ancien pirate s'étant empressé de se diriger vers la cuisine attenante, se leva alors de sa chaise, en faisant racler les pieds sur le carrelage, surplombant la demoiselle de quelques têtes, lui tendant une main.

« C'est donc toi, Enora... Tu fais drôlement parler de toi, tu sais... Moi c'est Rakuyou, je suis le commandant de la septième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Enchanté. »

Un peu prise de court, l'adolescente serra la main de son futur compagnon de mer, se faisant respectueusement broyer les doigts, gardant cependant le sourire saillant à de telles circonstances.

« Enchantée également… »

Il relâcha alors sa prise sur la main morcelée de la jeune fille se disant intérieurement qu'elle ferait bien de se contenter, à l'avenir, d'un signe de main pour saluer les pirates du navire. S'ils avaient tous cette même force, elle finirait très certainement manchote en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire… Les deux commandants prirent alors place du même coté de la table, s'échangeant quelques futilités, la convalescente s'asseyant en face d'eux, se massant discrètement ce qui restaient de ses phalanges, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour savoir comment passer habilement au vif du sujet… cependant, Rakuyou se tourna d'un coup vers elle, mettant brusquement un terme à sa cogitation infructueuse.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un p'tit bout de femme comme ça puisse causer autant de dégâts ! » déclara-t-il, s'accoudant à la table, arrachant un léger pouffement à Ace, le faisant se retourner vers lui. « Non mais sans rire ! Quand on a entendu parler de quelqu'un qui aurait détruit un fruit du démon, on s'est tout de suite imaginer avec les autres une sorte de monstre baraqué, une armoire à glace de deux mètres de haut sur trois de large qui aurait jugé qu'elle avait pas besoin d'un tel artifice ! Eh non ! »

Il vint à nouveau braquer son regard sur l'adolescente un rien mal à l'aise, se rendant compte combien les paroles prononcées par le brun un peu plus tôt sur sa prétendue 'célébrité' s'avéraient exactes, se tassant légèrement sur sa chaise.

« C'est une tite demoiselle que je pourrais soulever avec un petit doigt dis donc. C'est Teach qui va pas me croire ! Ça l'a sacrément chamboulé d'ailleurs cette histoire ! Il s'en remet pas, va savoir pourquoi … Faudrait qu'il te voie, tient, se serait marrant ! »

L'intéressée glissa un regard vers Ace la scrutant, une vive lueur enflammant ses pupilles de jais, compatissant visiblement à son mal-être grandissant. Balste revint alors avec un plateau sur lequel reposait une cafetière ainsi que quatre tasses qu'il disposa face à chacune des personnes prenant place autour de la table, y versant le liquide brulant laissant échapper une pâle fumée.

« Il a qu'à venir ici, ma foi. » Dit l'ancien pirate d'un ton plus léger. « Avec tout le passage de ces derniers jours, je vais finir par croire que c'est devenu le dernier lieu où l'on cause ! Si Barbe Blanche rapplique par contre, il risque d'y avoir des soucis avec la hauteur du plafond…»

« Bah la petiote pourrait faire un tour sur le Moby Dick ! » Enchaina le septième commandant, un large sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup de cette conversation, faisant instantanément se raidir l'intéressée en entendant ces mots. « Y en a plus d'un qui serait surpris en apprenant que c'est elle, celle qui a bazardé un fruit du démon, c'est certain ! »

Le pirate éclata alors d'un puissant rire envahissant la pièce toute entière, l'idée de confronter la frêle demoiselle au reste de l'équipage du légendaire empereur étant apparemment hilarante, faisant apparaitre une subtile rougeur sur les pommettes de la jeune fille ne sachant plus trop où se mettre. Malgré le fait que les paroles de Rakuyou montraient incontestablement l'état d'esprit dans le quel seraient ses compères en la découvrant, faisant naitre en elle une angoisse supplémentaire dont elle se serait volontiers passée dans la minute, Enora savait qu'il lui fallait saisir cette chance inespérée de rebondir sur ces propos faisant entrer dans la discussion le fameux navire sur lequel elle devait bientôt embarquer. La transition risquait d'être périlleuse, mais si elle laissait passer cette opportunité, elle risquait sans conteste d'avoir encore plus de mal à revenir là-dessus de façon subtile, rendant l'annonce de la nouvelle d'autant plus malvenue. Prenant une profonde inspiration, serrant et desserrant ses poings sous la table pour tenter de garder son sang froid, la dernière Waterfull tenta de prendre la parole une fois les rires du blond apaisés, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la tension étreignant tout son être.

« Eh bien, ça tombe bien que vous parliez de ça… En fait... »

« Hop hop hop, Enora. » La coupa Balste, brisant son élan si difficilement trouvé. « Avant toute chose, tu vas manger quelque chose. Tu croyais que j'avais pas remarqué que t'avais pas touché à ton repas ? Si tu veux aller mieux, faut manger. »

« Att… » Commença la jeune fille, sentant son aubaine s'enfuir au loin.

« Hop hop hop, pas de contestation. Je reviens »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'homme reprit le chemin de la cuisine, la clouant sur place. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupire, passant ses mains sur son visage, sentant un profond épuisement s'abattre sur ses épaules. Le destin s'amusait il donc à ce point d'elle ? La voix du tenancier de bar émergea alors de la pièce voisine, la forçant à s'extirper de sa cachette improvisée, ne se rendant pas compte que l'homme aux dreadlocks la fixait, un peu étonné de son comportement.

« Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir, Enora ? »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un nouveau soupire. Vu comment c'était parti, jamais elle n'arriverait à placer son annonce de façon à ce que son protecteur le prenne bien... Etablir des stratégies n'avait de toute manière jamais vraiment été son fort… La meilleure solution était peut être de faire ça sans réfléchir… Peut être fallait il essayer d'user de la ruse ? En noyant l'information au milieu d'autres plus anodines, il avait peut être un espoir que le pirate ne se focalise que sur les autres, acquiesçant sans le savoir à sa décision… irrémédiablement, c'était sa seule chance qu'il accepte la nouvelle. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout… Enora se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, braquant avec détermination son regard améthyste vers la cuisine, croisant intérieurement tous ses doigts – orteils compris – pour que son oncle de cœur se laisse prendre au piège, n'y croyant cependant pas vraiment.

« Ce qui me ferait plaisir ? » Commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle désirait assez légère pour endormir un peu sa vigilance. « Euh… Des yaourts au miel, se serait super… » Elle gigota sur sa chaise avant d'ajouter dans la foulée. « Et le fait que tu accepte ma décision de prendre la mer avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, dans quelques jours, ça me comblerait de bonheur aussi Mais dans un premier temps, les yaourts, se serait parfait… »

Rakuyou fixa la jeune fille, ses sourcils se haussant jusqu'à disparaitre sous son bandeau, braquant ensuite son regard interloqué vers Ace ayant posé le revers de sa main sur sa bouche, parvenant de difficilement à cacher son amusement face à la stratégie quelque peu suicidaire adoptée par sa nouvelle recrue. Enora, quant à elle, scrutait la cuisine, se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, guettant l'explosion qui finirait forcément par se produire, faisant un compte à rebours mental approchant dangereusement du zéro…

« Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux… » Commença Balste, assimilant progressivement les paroles de la demoiselle, bien trop ravi qu'elle montre à nouveau un minimum d'intérêt pour la nourriture. « Ceux au miel, j'en avais pris exprès pour toi, et je… QUOI ? »

Hélas, le plan machiavélique de la jeune fille avait échoué, la faisant se laisser aller contre le dossier la chaise, une moue déçue se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Flute… »

« Belle tentative, Mistinguette. » Ajouta Ace, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, tachant cependant au mieux de l'effacer au plus vite, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer immédiatement les foudres de l'ancien pirate.

« Merci… » Murmura l'intéressée, avant d'adresser un léger signe de tête aux deux hommes, venant croiser ses bras sur son ventre. « Ravie de vous avoir connus… se fut un plaisir… »

Balste jaillit alors de la cuisine, bouillonnant d'une colère ayant fait virer son visage au rouge, venant se planter aux cotés de l'adolescente ne le regardant pas dans un premier temps, les poings enfoncés sur ses hanches.

« Enora ! »

Le ton était implacable, débordant visiblement d'un mécontentement ardent ne laissant rien présager de bon pour la suite, forçant l'interpellée à venir ancrer ses yeux s'étant un peu assombris dans les siens, visiblement prête à en découdre.

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire de fou ? » Continua-t-il. « Il est hors de question, tu m'entends ? HORS DE QUESTION que tu embarques sur ce navire, tu as compris ? Ou il faut que je te débouche les esgourdes ?»

Enserrant son buste de ses bras avec vigueur, les sourcils légèrement froncés, la demoiselle soutenait avec entêtement les foudres s'échappant de la prunelle bleu gris de son vis-à-vis, ne se laissant pas démonter par sa voix plus qu'autoritaire. Les disputes volcaniques, elle en avait plus que l'habitude… C'était sa mère et elle qui en avaient inventé le concept.

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas embarquer, d'abord? »

La question eut pour effet de faire s'accentuer un peu plus encore la teinte cramoisie s'étalant sur la face du tenancier de bar bombant le torse, incrédule face à sa totale inconscience.

« Il y a quelques heures à peine, tu te laissais presque mourir et maintenant tu veux prendre la mer ? » Dit-il, résumant à merveille ce qu'était, vu de l'extérieur, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait effectivement avant de reprendre en appuyant soigneusement chacun de ses mots, comme pour souligner l'énormité de l'évidence soulevée. « **Et tu vois pas où est le problème ?** »

Enora ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de le dévisager, plus droite que jamais sur sa chaise, le menton légèrement relevé en une sorte de fierté lui montrant qu'elle n'accordait aucun crédit à ses doutes, les rejetant d'emblée. Balste demeura quelques instants aussi figé qu'elle dans une sorte de duel muet d'entêtement confronté, son souffle se faisant plus bruyant au fil des secondes, trahissant son énervement croissant. Au bout d'un moment il craqua cependant, laissant échapper un puissant soupire, venant se passer une main sur le visage. Cette gamine allait finir par le tuer…

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi… » Reprit-il, fixant de nouveau la frêle adolescente paraissant pourtant si sure d'elle à cet instant, si différente de l'être blessé et moribond qu'il avait côtoyé ces dix derniers jours.

Le changement avait si brutal… Comment était-il possible de passer d'un tel état de désespoir au désir de s'embarquer sur l'océan ? Ça ne pouvait assurément pas être de son seul fait…

« Mais qui… » Finit il par dire, hautement désireux de connaitre le nom de celui sur qui il devait déchainer sa colère. « Qui est allé te mettre des idées aussi saugrenues dans la tête, tu peux me le dire ? »

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille ne bougea pas, impassible, ne faisant qu'accentuer encore un peu plus la conviction du pirate qu'il y avait une tierce personne responsable de toute cette mascarade. Brusquement, une étincelle jaillit dans son esprit cogitant à tout à allure, faisant ne faire qu'un tour à son sang dans ses veines. Il n'y avait eut que deux personnes ayant parlé avec la convalescente depuis la nuit du drame. D'abord il y avait lui-même, ne parvenant pourtant presque jamais, malgré tous les efforts déployés durant ces dernières semaines, à obtenir d'elle une véritable discussion. Puis, aujourd'hui, il y avait eut le second commandant de Barbe Blanche, l'ayant aperçue alors qu'elle quittait la maison et l'ayant suivie, soit disant pour la protéger, laissant ici Rakuyou pour le rassurer à son retour en lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas seule… La protéger… Sans rire ! L'enrôler dans son équipage de barbares esseulés sur les mers, oui ! Que pouvait-il bien vouloir faire d'une enfant aussi fragile qu'elle ? Forcément, cela cachait quelque chose de terriblement suspect… Inadmissible ! Immédiatement, le regard de Balste se porta, un rien agressif, vers Ace se raidissant quelque peu sur sa chaine, demeurant pourtant impassible dans un premier temps, ne voulant pas inutilement embraser des flammes pouvant s'abattre sur ses épaules. Ou un poing, en l'occurrence, vu la manière avec laquelle l'ancien pirate serrait et desserrait les siens, visiblement très tenté par l'idée de lui en coller un dans la figure…

Enora, le voyant agir de la sorte, devina avec effroi le fil des réflexions qu'il avait du suivre, sentant la catastrophe arriver à grands pas. Elle sauta alors de sa chaise, venant se planter entre les deux hommes, se dressant face à Balste la surplombant pourtant de sa haute stature dont émanait une aura quelque peu ravageuse, ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant. Si elle n'avait pas les centimètres pour elle, elle avait cependant le caractère nécessaire pour ne pas reculer quand il le fallait. Cette décision… c'était la sienne. Pour son avenir qu'elle devait essayer de construire. Elle comprenait parfaitement les réticences de son second oncle, et elle regrettait sincèrement de devoir lui infliger cela. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives… Il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à lui faire comprendre ses motivations, à lui faire voir que, malgré les difficultés, c'était là qu'elle devait être. Il fallait qu'il la laisse partir…

« C'est mon initiative ! » Commença alors la demoiselle d'une voix sans appel, déstabilisant la certitude irraisonnée de Balste. « A moi et à moi seule ! Ace n'a fait que me donner son accord ! C'est là bas que j'arriverai à me reconstruire, et nul part ailleurs ! Tu as été sur la mer, tu sais ce que c'est, tu sais ce qu'on peut y trouver… Tu devrais comprendre pourquoi je vais là bas ! »

L'intéressé fixa Enora quelques secondes, sa colère retombant quelque peu, une puissante inquiétude prenant immédiatement sa place. Bien entendu, il savait… Et c'était justement là le problème…

« Je comprends surtout que se n'est pas une place pour toi. Et encore moins en ce moment.» Déclara-t-il, de douloureux souvenirs lui traversant l'esprit, tous focalisés sur des blessures ayant au fil des années marquées son corps entier, le faisant intérieurement frissonner à la simple pensée que de telles choses puissent lui arriver à elle… « Je t'inquiète pour ta survie, moi, contrairement à toi !»

« Mais justement, Balste, c'est de ça dont il est question ! » Reprit-elle, s'approchant un peu de lui, une lueur incandescente animant ses pupilles ranimées. « Je sais pertinemment que ça sera pas facile, mais je préfère prendre le risque de mourir là bas en essayant de vivre que de me laisser mourir ici ! »

A l'évocation de ce mot, le borgne se raidit légèrement, son unique œil se voilant d'une douleur ineffable prenant de court Enora.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » Cracha-t-il, brusquement animé par une profonde colère, se mêlant à sa visible détresse, ne se dirigeant cependant qu'envers lui-même.

Il décrocha alors son regard du sien, faisant quelques pas abrupts dans le salon, les poings et les mâchoires serrés, semblable à un lion en cage. Sa puissante respiration semblait résonner dans la pièce où s'était abattu un lourd silence, faisant retenir sa respiration à la jeune fille n'osant plus bouger. Au bout d'un moment, le tenancier de bar s'immobilisa, tournant toutefois toujours le dos à l'adolescente, reprenant la parole d'une voix rauque où transparaissait une profonde émotion.

« A la mort de ton père, j'ai juré de vous protéger, ta mère et toi… »

L'homme resserra encore un peu plus ses poings, ses puissants bras tremblant légèrement à cause de l'effrayante tension les parcourant.

« J'ai déjà échoué une fois… Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger Warner non plus, lui que je considérais pourtant comme mon propre frère…»

D'un coup, Balste se retourna vers la dernière membre des Waterfull, braquant son unique œil sur elle, la puissante émotion s'y lisant la déstabilisant au plus haut point, la heurtant en plein cœur.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter de trahir une nouvelle fois la parole que je lui ai donné ? Je te protègerai, Enora, que tu le veilles ou non! Même si je dois pour ça t'enfermer dans la cave pour les cinquante années à venir ! »

L'homme se tut alors, laissant flotter dans la pièce la force de sa détermination sans faille venant bousculer celle de l'intéressée, tiraillée entre cette déclaration irrévocable de cet homme près à tout pour elle et sa décision de prendre la mer. Elle le fixa douloureusement, incapable de dire quoi que se fut, sentant incontestablement qu'elle était à présent face au pire dilemme qui aurait jamais pu lui être proposé… Si elle partait, elle risquait de briser cet être si cher à son cœur, le dernier membre de sa famille malgré le fait qu'aucun sang ne les ait jamais liés… Seuls les rires et les larmes avaient tissé les liens nouant leurs existences bouleversées. Mais si elle demeurait ici… Cette relation si particulière qu'ils entretenaient se salirait irrémédiablement d'une impression malsaine causée par le fait qu'il se sentirait toujours responsable d'elle et coupable d'avoir laissé mourir les sien et qu'elle le haïrait surement, à mots couverts, de l'avoir empêchée de suivre la seule voix pouvant lui garantir des lendemains meilleurs. Quelle sorte d'avenir pouvait-il bien s'offrir à eux dans de telles conditions ? Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle refusait de les condamner tous les deux à une telle existence faite de ressentiments, de dettes et de rêves avortés…

Venant poser une main sur la poche ventrale de son sweat renfermant le précieux collier de son père, Enora clôt un instant ses paupières, rassemblant en son sein le courage nécessaire afin de prononcer ces paroles tant redoutées et qui risquaient de blesser de façon dramatique le cœur de cet être qu'elle estimait pourtant si fort… Mais tel était le prix de son avenir, aussi incertain pouvait il être. Lentement, Enora rouvrit les yeux, les braquant avec fermeté sur son vis-à-vis, reprenant la parole d'une voix sans faille.

« Moi aussi, j'ai fait une promesse à mon père, Balste… Et quoi qu'il advienne je la tiendrai. J'ai pris ma décision. Je prendrai la mer. Et rien, même pas toi ni toute l'affection que je te porte ne me feront faire machine arrière. Pardonne-moi…»

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de parler, l'homme la dévisagea, scrutant son visage encore tant marqué par les coups reçus et l'abattement l'ayant saisit à son réveil, la laissant comme morte si longtemps… Aujourd'hui pourtant, par delà la maigreur et les cernes, il pouvait distinguer dans les prunelles insondables de la fillette une force ravivée lui rappelant furieusement celle ayant animé toute leur vie durant les yeux des deux frères Waterfull dont les pas n'avaient jamais été très éloignés des siens… Pourquoi diable avait il fallut qu'elle hérite de leur folle attirance pour la mer ? Tania avait toujours craint cela, elle aussi, sachant pertinemment qu'avec le sang lui coulant dans les veines, et la proximité des trois compères ne cessant de lui raconter leurs aventures, la petite avait toute les chances de vouloir se jeter à son tour dans l'océean, ne se rendant pas compte des dangers se dissimulant derrière chaque vague faisant ondulant l'azur superbe… Il était un peu coupable, quelque part. Il aurait du essayer de la préserver, comme l'avait fait sa mère, de la tenir éloigner de ce monde ci particulier pouvant effectivement offrir une raison de vivre à chaque aurore renouvelée mais pouvant aussi y mettre un terme en une fraction de seconde… Jamais il n'aurait pensé être confronté à cette situation un jour… Si les choses s'étaient déroulées normalement, cette annonce aurait plutôt pris des allures de fête… Enfin, surtout pour les deux frères qui auraient été tellement fiers que leur fille et nièce s'engage dans cette voie qui était la leur, l'accueillant à bord de leur navire afin de tout lui apprendre, lui permettant de faire ses premiers pas en piraterie entourée de personnes tenant à elle et à sa sécurité plus qu'à leur propre vie. Tania leur aurait rendu la vie impossible et lui-même… Il aurait certainement soutenu ses deux amis de toujours, demeurant peut être même à leur bord au lieu de quitter le pont pour ouvrir une taverne. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement…

Hélas, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Et, ce soir, il était en face de celle portant certains de leurs traits et beaucoup de leur caractère, aux pieds d'un mur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à affronter. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il avait promis à Mergat de la protéger… Mais pouvait-il aller contre sa volonté ? Si elle tenait de son père, c'était, de toute manière, cause perdue… De vraies têtes de mule dans cette famille…

Balste laissa échapper un profond soupire, fermant son œil fatigué, secouant légèrement la tête. Il finit par le ré ouvrir, fixant la demoiselle guettant sa réaction, légèrement fébrile. Il vint enfin briser l'insoutenable silence s'étant étiré jusqu'à là, parlant d'une voix posée où avait disparu toute trace de débordement émotionnel.

« Bien… Si c'est comme ça, Enora, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à faire. »

Sans laisser le temps de réagir à l'adolescente, il fit quelques pas, la contournant, allant se planter à coté du brun n'ayant pas quitté sa chaise, les écoutant silencieusement, le dévisageant quelques secondes, comme le jaugeant du regard. Le commandant de la seconde flotte soutint son regard sans peine, nullement écrasé par la différence de taille les séparant alors aux vues de leur posture respective. Ces derniers temps, ils leur étaient arrivés de discuter ensemble, le jeune homme laissant paraitre une certaine inquiétude concernant l'état de la demoiselle convalescente. Il était apparut au vieux loup de mer comme quelqu'un de plutôt intéressant, franc du collier et assez stable, du moins au niveau piraterie. Niveau humain, il demeurait, malgré sa prime vertigineuse et sa place au sein de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, un jeune gosse trainant assurément des valises inavouables, les abysses de ses prunelles trahissant par moment ses démons intérieurs encore invaincus… Mais, au fond, qui n'en avait pas ? Tant qu'il remplissait sa fonction correctement et n'entreprenait rien de déplacé envers sa candide protégée, le reste était toute à fait secondaire… Le tenancier de bar l'observa encore quelques instants avant de prendra la parole d'un ton solennel, ayant balayé à son tour tous doutes de son esprit.

« Commandant… Je demande officiellement la permission de prendre part à votre équipage. »

Enora le fixa, interloquée, ses sourcils s'arquant en entendant cette demande totalement inattendue. En le voyant s'avancer vers Ace, la jeune fille avait craint qu'il n'aille lui donner un coup de poing, ou quelque chose approchant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui demanderait de monter à bord à son tour, la déstabilisant complètement. Il avait une vie, ici, et il était sur le point de la bazarder pour l'accompagner en mer. C'était impossible… L'adolescente fit glisser son regard vers le brun dévisageant son 'oncle', impassible, redoutant la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir.

« Je comprend, Balste… » Commença-t-il, faisant rater un battement au cœur de la convalescente. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerai à ça. Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous. »

Une impression glacée s'écoula le long de l'échine d'Enora en entendant ces paroles. Se n'était pas l'idée d'être accompagnée de l'ancien pirate qui la gênait, loin de là… Dans son enfance, c'était ainsi que son père peignait le tableau idyllique de son futur dans la piraterie. Ce qui la dérangeait était le fait qu'il ait à abandonner tout ce qu'il avait bâti au village, tout ça à cause d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité lors de ses folles hypothèses, se retrouvant d'autant plus prise de court. N'était ce pas pire encore que de partir en le laissant ici continuer son existence ? Dans un sens, il se trouvait exactement dans la même position qu'elle, vivant dans un village paraissant à présent vide maintenant que trois personnes seulement les avaient quittés… Au fond, peut être que retourner sur la mer, à ces cotés, était une bonne manière de combattre la peine insondable l'étreignant lui aussi. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à accepter le fait qu'il renonce à tout ce qui faisait son existence uniquement par sa faute.

« Ace !... Mais… Balste, et ton bar ? Tu peux pas tout plaquer comme ça ! Tu… »

« Enora, ça suffit ! » Le coupa l'intéressé, la faisant sursauter. « Il est hors de question que je laisse la fille et nièce de mes amis, toi, idiote de crevette que tu es, que je considère comme ma propre fille, embarquer seule à bord d'un navire où je ne connais personne. Donc, maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. C'est en mer, avec moi, ou ici, également avec moi. C'est comme ça, et c'est indiscutable. »

Enora le fixa, interdite, prenant quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées. Une sourde colère contre elle-même la saisit alors, mêlée à de la honte, lui faisant détourner le regard de cet homme prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Cette détestable impression de n'être qu'une charge pour tous ceux l'entourant l'étreignit à nouveau, la révoltant un peu. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui demander ça, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà perdu ?

« Enora… »

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers Balste s'étant de nouveau approcher d'elle, lui faisant face, sa voix s'étant totalement radoucie. La demoiselle le scruta une poignée de secondes avant de fuir à nouveau sa prunelle braquée sur elle, se mordant l'intérieure de la lèvre, furieuse contre elle-même. Au bout d'un moment elle trouva le courage de le fixer à nouveau, osant verbaliser les angoisses l'étouffant, enserrant un peu sa gorge.

« Je… Tu as une vie ici, toi. Et tu vas tout jeter aux orties, comme ça ? Juste à cause de moi ? J'peux pas… »

« Je jette rien aux orties, crevette… » L'interrompit-il, venant poser sa large main sur le sommet de son crâne, se penchant un peu vers elle. « Je vais m'organiser, c'est tout. Et surtout c'est pas '_à cause'_ de toi. C'est '_pour_' toi. En plus, '_grâce_' à toi, je vais retourner sur la mer. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : pirate un jour, pirate toujours… Je suis content de pouvoir être à tes cotés pour te voir tenir ta promesse. Mergate aurait été fier de toi…»

Enora fut incapable de dire quoi que se fut, se contentant de regarder son vis-à-vis, lui adressant un sourire valant alors tous les mots du monde. Ses craintes s'envolèrent de son âme meurtrie, faisant place à un immense soulagement mêlé à une profonde reconnaissance envers les deux pirates ayant commencé à renouer le fil sectionné de son existence, lui permettant de débuter une nouvelle page de son histoire, inscrite à l'encre bleu de l'océan. Un bonheur furtif s'épanouit discrètement en son cœur, apaisant quelque peu ses maux. Elle pourrait prendre la mer aux cotés d'un des siens… Cela n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux…

Dans leur dos, la voix Rakuyou se fit à nouveau entendre, venant rompre l'instant suspendu closant ces éprouvantes péripéties.

« Décidément, ils sont plein de rebondissements dans cette famille… ça va faire de l'animation sur le Moby Dick, tient ! »

Ace eut du mal à réprimer un léger rire, se laissant aller contre le dossier de chaise, soulagé que tout se fût passé au mieux.

« Ça, tu ne crois pas si bien dire… »

* * *

Odz junior*= un démon géant de plusieurs mètres de haut, allié de Barbe Blanche et ami d'Ace qui lui a offert un chapeau de paille adapté à sa taille

Mot de l'auteur bis :  
Et voilà pour « Jamais sans eux » ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre avec plus de rythme et plus de points de vue différents, histoire que l'on puisse suivre les cogitations autres que celles d'Enora à partir de maintenant, pour une vue plus globale des choses. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en tout cas ^^ Si vous avez des observations ou autres, n'hésitez pas !

Pour le prochain chapitre, on met enfin les voiles!  
Chapitre 7 : Larguez les amarres !

A très bientôt :)  
Mistishi ~


End file.
